La historia de los cuatro fundadores
by Araya-chan
Summary: En la sala común de Hufflepuff unos alumnos encuentran algo que cambiará su visión sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts. porfis, dejad reviews. COMPLETA epilogo subido, por fin
1. PRÓLOGO: Dentro del agujero

Bueno, aquí vengo con mi segundo fict. Espero que os guste. Si es así, dejad reviews, y si no, pues también :)

Ah, antes de que se me olvide: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mi, sino a J.K. Rowling.

Esta historia si me pertenece, DI NO AL PLAGIO.

Y sin más dilación, aquí dejo el prólogo de esta historia.

_**PRÓLOGO: Dentro del agujero.**_

Era un día normal en la escuela Hogwarts de magia, o tan normal como se pueda esperar que sea un día en una escuela repleta de jóvenes magos y brujas. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, el año anterior, se respiraba paz en el castillo. Los alumnos que habían abandonado el colegio ahora habían vuelto para terminar sus estudios.  
En la sala común de Hufflepuff, cerca de las cocinas, se apreciaba ya el delicioso olor del almuerzo que con tanta dedicación preparaban los elfos domésticos.  
Los alumnos que regresaban hambrientos y cansados de las clases de la mañana estaban deseando dejar sus mochilas en la sala común y dirigirse al gran comedor para almorzar y descansar un rato antes de las clases de la tarde.  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo Hannah? - preguntó Ernie Macmillan a su compañera de Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott.  
- Nada, es que antes de ir a comer, quiero ir a la lechucería, a enviar esta carta.  
- Amm, y, ¿para quién es ese paquete?- dijo, viendo el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.  
- Mira que eres curioso, Ernie…- respondió ella, con una sonrisa- Es que es el cumpleaños de mi madre y…  
En ese momento, un chico rubio, de mirada arrogante le quitó a Hannah el paquete que llevaba en las manos.  
- Zacharias, devuélvemelo- exigió Hannah, alargando la mano.  
- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Zacharias Smith, con un tono burlón que daba asco- ¿es un regalo para tu novio?  
- Devuélveselo, Zac- dijo Ernie, con una mirada capaz de matar a cualquiera.  
- ¿Y que pasa si no quiero?- respondió el rubio  
Ernie sacó su varita de inmediato, pero Zacharias fue igual de rápido. Los dos estaban en el séptimo y ultimo curso de Hogwarts, y eran bastante buenos con las maldiciones. Esto se debía en parte a las clases que recibieron de Harry Potter, de Gryffindor, años atrás.  
- Vaya, eres rápido- dijo Zacharias con una sonrisa burlona.- Veamos si puedes esquivar esto.  
Lanzó un hechizo, pero Ernie fue mas rápido que el, y utilizó un encantamiento escudo justo a tiempo. El hechizo rebotó y dio a un retrato que había sobre la chimenea. El cuadro explotó provocando un gran escándalo. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la sala común salieron aprisa huyendo de la gran masa de polvo que había levantado la explosión.  
Los únicos que quedaban en la sala eran Hannah, Ernie y Zacharias, que parecían un poco avergonzados del estropicio que habían montado.  
Poco a poco, la masa de polvo se fue disipando, y entonces pudieron ver que detrás del retrato que había explotado, había una especie de agujero.

- ¡Mirad la que habéis liado, chicos!-gritó Hannah- Ahora nos van a castigar un mes…  
Pero sus dos compañeros no la escuchaban. Estaban mirando con la boca abierta el agujero que había tras el retrato.  
Se acercaron y vieron que ese agujero no lo había provocado la explosión, sino que estaba ahí desde antes. Miraron dentro y lo que vieron les dejo perplejos: había un libro muy viejo y varios pergaminos dentro de ese agujero.  
- Esto parece una especie de escondrijo.- dijo Ernie- Quien escondiera esto aquí no quería que lo encontrasen.  
- Y solo hay dos motivos posibles para eso: - respondió Hannah- o es algo muy peligroso, o muy valioso…

Con mucho cuidado, sacaron el viejo libro y los pergaminos de su escondite.

Pero nada más ver la portada del libro, los tres contuvieron la respiración, emocionados, y a la vez sorprendidos: se trataba de las memorias de Helga Hufflepuff.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala común se abrió, y dos personas entraron por ella.

- Chicos, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- esto lo dijo Susan Bonnes.

- Hace un buen rato que os estamos esperando para ir a comer - dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Entonces, Ernie, Hannah y Zacharias les enseñaron el libro. Y les explicaron dónde lo habían encontrado.

-¿Creéis que Hufflepuff escribió este libro ella misma? - preguntó Susan.

- Eso parece - respondió Ernie - Es como una especie de diario, ¿no?

- No - dijo Hannah - Un diario lo vas escribiendo día a día, y según la fecha de este libro, Hufflepuff lo escribió unas semanas antes de morir.

Con las manos temblorosas por la emoción, los chicos abrieron el libro por la primera página y empezaron a leer:

Mis queridos jóvenes: Estoy segura de que en algún momento encontrareis este libro que escondí para vosotros. En el os cuento cómo fue mi vida, cómo conocí a mis compañeros y mis mejores amigos, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin; y cómo entre los cuatro dimos origen al maravilloso colegio en el que hoy os preparáis para ser los mejores magos y brujas de vuestra generación ´´

Los chicos se miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, curiosidad y emoción. ¡Estaban leyendo algo escrito por el puño y letra de la misma Helga Hufflepuff, una de las brujas más poderosas de la historia! Lo que ellos no sabían, era que tras leer ese libro que ahora estaba en sus manos, cambiaría totalmente la visión que ellos tenían de la fundadora de su casa. Continuaron leyendo:

Antes que nada, me gustaría pediros algo:  
Yo siempre fomenté la unión entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, algo que nunca logré en vida. Ahora me gustaría que compartierais este relato con todos aquellos que hayan demostrado amar el colegio y lo que representa, sin importar la casa a la que pertenezcan. ´´

-¡¡ ¿Como?! - exclamó Zacharias Smith - ¿Pretende que compartamos con las otras casas algo que nos pertenece a los Hufflepuffs?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Zac? - dijo Susan - Esos son los valores que Hufflepuff trató de defender toda su vida: la generosidad, la lealtad…

- De verdad, Zac, con tu forma de ser y de pensar, no me explico cómo has llegado a estar en esta casa - esto lo dijo Ernie.- Eres tan arrogante, que más bien te convendría estar en…

- No se te ocurra ni decirlo - le amenazó Zacharias - Yo nunca estaría en Slytherin. ¿A caso crees que soy un mago oscuro ?

- Chicos, dejadlo ya - dijo Hannah, tratando de poner paz - Mejor pensemos con quién vamos a compartir el relato.

Entonces empezaron a pensar quiénes serían dignos de compartir el relato de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Qué os parece la gente del Ejército de Dumbledore, para empezar? - sugirió Justin - Ellos siempre han estado dispuestos a luchar por defender el colegio, además, nosotros también estábamos en ese grupo …

- Tienes razón- concedió Ernie - Primero, cuando estábamos en 5º, todos nos reunimos para defender el colegio de ese sapo de Umbridge; después, la noche en que Dumbledore murió, ellos lucharon contra los mortífagos que habían entrado aquí …

- Decidido: volveremos a reunir al ED - dijo Hannah, sonriendo - Pero, ¿cómo les avisaremos a todos?

- Muy fácil - contestó Susan - Usaremos las monedas encantadas.

Así, en un par de horas, los 5 hufflepuffs estaban esperando en la sala de los menesteres a que sus compañeros del ED llegaran.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados en circulo, Harry Potter preguntó:

- ¿ Chicos, para qué habéis convocado esta reunión ? ¿ Es que ha pasado algo ?

- No, no, - respondió Ernie - Es que hemos encontrado esto en nuestra sala común

Les enseñó el libro, y lo fueron pasando de uno en uno para observarlo bien.

- ¡ Está escrito por la misma Helga Hufflepuff ! - exclamó Hermione Granger.

- Pero esto es una reliquia de vuestra fundadora - dijo Ron Weasley. - ¿Por qué la traéis aquí, en lugar de entregársela al jefe de vuestra casa?

- Porque Hufflepuff no escribió este libro para estar guardado en una vitrina eternamente. Lo escribió para los alumnos, para que conociéramos la verdadera historia de cómo se fundó Hogwarts. - esta vez fue Justin quién habló.

- Además, en la primera página nos pide que lo compartamos con todo aquél que ame realmente el colegio, sin importar en la casa en la que estén. - dijo Hannah.

Todos se quedaron maravillados ante la idea de conocer la verdadera historia de Hogwarts, contada por una de sus protagonistas. Abrieron el libro y comenzaron a leer.

--

¿Qué, os ha gustado? Pliis, dejad reviews...

De momento, pienso dejar un capítulo cada día, así que la espera no será muy larga, ok?

bye bye, hasta el próximo cap.


	2. Perdiéndolo todo

Holaaaaa. Aquí vengo a dejar el 1er cap. Es aquí donde comienza la historia de verdad: la historia de los fundadres, contada desde el punto de vista de Helga Hufflepuff.

Los personajes de H.P. no me pertenecen a mi, sino a J.K.Rowling.

_**CAP. 1 Perdiéndolo todo**_

Seguramente, todos los que leáis este relato pensáis que, como una de los fundadores de Hogwarts, provengo de una gran estirpe de magos, y seguramente os sorprendáis cuando os diga, que soy hija de muggles.

Quizás os sorprenda, pero es así. Sólo mis seres mas allegados ( y ahora vosotros ) lo saben.

Cuando era una niña, vivía en un pueblito muggle, con mis padres. Ese es el lugar más peligroso para una bruja. Desde hace siglos, los muggles persiguen brujas y magos, para quemarlos en la hoguera, en nombre de Dios.

Aunque para una bruja o mago los métodos muggles resultan inofensivos. Aún así, hay verdaderas masacres. Muchos muggles inocentes mueren a manos de los de su propia raza, ya que para un no mágico ´´ , reconocer la verdadera magia es casi imposible.

Un día, cuando yo tenía diez años, empecé a mostrar los signos de magia propios de nuestra raza cuando me asustaba o enfadaba. Mis padres estaban asustados; no porque yo les diera miedo, sino por las represalias que el pueblo podía tomar contra nosotros.

Efectivamente, los problemas no tardaron en llegar. Una noche, mientras dormíamos, no nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra pequeña casita estaba siendo rodeada. Atrancaron puertas y ventanas, y prendieron fuego a la casa. Mi madre despertó con el olor del humo, y descubrió que no teníamos salida. Despertó a mi padre, que intentó en vano abrir la puerta. De algún modo, el humo no me afectaba; había una especie de escudo a mi alrededor. Por aquél entonces, yo no sabía nada de la magia. No tenia ni idea de que inconscientemente, mi propia magia estaba protegiéndome. Mi madre vio que yo estaba bien, que el humo y las llamas no me afectaban. Entonces me entregó un pequeño saquito y me dijo:

- Helga, esto es todo el dinero que nos queda. Lo siento, pequeña, pero creo que papá y yo ya no podremos estar mas contigo. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, y usar bien tu magia. Estoy segura de que estarás bien.

Entonces, mi madre me encerró en el armario, para que no tuviera que verla morir. Sentía las llamas a mi alrededor, pero no me quemaban. Podía oír los gritos de la gente del pueblo, diciendo que éramos aliados del diablo, y que íbamos a tener la muerte que nos merecíamos.

Por la mañana, las llamas se habían extinguido. Todo había sido reducido a cenizas y escombros.  
No se cómo, pero logré salir de la casa y del pueblo sin que me vieran, llevando únicamente en mis manos la pequeña bolsita de cuero, con los últimos ahorros de mis padres.

Con ese dinero, pude vivir unos años, vagando de pueblo en pueblo. Un día, a mis quince años, me encontraba comprando, con mis últimas monedas. Aún no controlaba mis poderes, ni sabía usar una varita. Es más, ni siquiera tenía varita. Mientras pagaba al hombre del puesto de frutas, otro hombre se acercó. De repente sacó un cuchillo y amenazó al pobre anciano dueño del puesto para que le diera todo el dinero. Yo estaba muy asustada, y sentía que mis poderes brotarían descontrolados en cualquier momento. Pero entonces vi la cara del pobre anciano, que lloraba rogándole al ladrón:

- Señor, tenga piedad. Este es el único sustento de mi familia, si me lo roba, moriremos de hambre.

Por única respuesta, el ladrón soltó una horrible carcajada. Entonces, el miedo que sentía se convirtió en rabia. Apreté mis manos con fuerza, intentando contenerme, ya que si me enfadaba demasiado, haría magia involuntariamente. Eso sería muy peligroso, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de muggles.

Entonces el ladrón golpeó al anciano. Ya no podía soportarlo, y grité:

- ¡¡Ya está bien, deje a ese pobre hombre en paz!!

El ladrón se percató entonces de mi presencia, se acercó a mi y dijo:

- ¿Y qué harás si no quiero, preciosa?

Podía sentir su fétido aliento en mi cara. Entonces, sucedió: mis poderes volvieron a descontrolarse. El hombre salió disparado contra una pared, y quedó allí, inconsciente por el golpe.

Entonces sentí que alguien me agarraba y tiraba de mi, llevándome fuera de la vista de los muggles, y me decía:

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer magia delante de los muggles?

Entonces, el anciano dueño de el puesto de frutas se acercó a mi, con lágrimas de gratitud en los ojos.

- Muchas gracias, hija. He visto como has dejado inconsciente a ese mal hombre. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo.

Entonces comprendí que no todos los muggles son malos: mis padres no lo eran, ni tampoco ese anciano. Entendí que no merecía la pena odiar a toda una raza sólo porque algunos sean malos.

El anciano se marchó, pero antes me regaló la fruta que había ido a comprar.

Entonces me fijé en la persona que me había salvado de ser vista por los muggles.

Era una chica, más o menos de mi edad. Iba bien vestida, con lo que deduje que debía ser de buena familia; y bruja, además, porque en su cinto, llevaba una varita.

- ¿Por qué te has arriesgado tanto ? - me dijo - ¿O es que aún no sabes controlar tus poderes? ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron ?

- Es que … , soy huérfana - respondí - Perdí a mis padres hace cinco años.

- Valla, lo siento, no lo sabía - dijo la chica, un poco apenada - Por cierto, aún no me he presentado: mi nombre es Rowena Ravenclaw.

--

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el primer cap? Sios ha gustado, plis, dejad reviews, y si no, dejad también reviews diciendo qué es lo que no os ha gustado. Gracias por leer ;)

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. La varita

Muchas gracias a **judith.ds** por leer el inicio de esta historia, y por su review. Me alegra que te gustara. :)

**Disclaimer:** Ya sabeis que los personajes de H.P. no me pertenecen a mi, (de ser así, sería rica, como J.K. Rowling ¬¬ )

En fin, sin más preámbulos, el 2º capitulo. Porfis, dejad reviews.

_**CAP 2. La varita**_

Así fue como conocí a la que desde entonces sería mi mejor amiga.

- Encantada, Rowena - contesté - Yo soy Helga Hufflepuff.

La chica me sonrió y me dijo:

- Es una pena que un talento como el tuyo se desperdicie de esa forma, ¿sabes?

Yo la miré extrañada. ¿A qué talento se refería?

- Pero si yo no tengo ningún talento - dije

- ¿ Eso crees? Pues déjame decirte que muchos magos, después de años de estudio, serían incapaces de hacer volar a alguien como tu hiciste volar a ese ladrón. Por cierto, ¿de qué está hecha tu varita?

- Es que, no tengo varita - respondí.

Rowena se quedó impresionada.

- ¿ Me estás diciendo que no usaste varita ? Entonces es que tienes mas poder del que pensaba …

Yo me sentía confundida. Rowena me explicó que hacer levitar a alguien y lanzarlo lejos es algo que requiere concentración, y por supuesto, una varita …

- Es una pena que no tengas a nadie que te enseñe a controlar tus poderes. - dijo, y se quedó un rato pensando - ¿ Por qué no te vienes a mi casa ? Mi padre podría ayudarte. A el no le importaría darte clases.

- ¿ Cómo ? No … Yo no tendría con que pagar esas clases …

- ¿ Pero de qué estás hablando ? - dijo sonriendo - No necesitas pagar nada. Mi padre lo hará encantado. A el no le gustaría que tu talento se desperdiciara…

Entonces me acordé de las últimas palabras que me dijo mi madre:

Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, y usar bien tu magia. ´

Al final decidí aceptar la propuesta de Rowena. Eso es lo que mi madre hubiera querido.

- Me alegro de que hallas aceptado - dijo Rowena - Vas a ver que mi padre es muy amable. El te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber.

Mientras caminábamos hacia su casa, me dijo que vivía sola con su padre, porque su madre había muerto al nacer ella. Tampoco tenía hermanos.

- Ays, se me olvidaba …- Rowena se paró de pronto y se llevó una mano a la frente - Antes que nada necesitas una varita.

- Una varita, ¿ pero donde puedo conseguirla ?

- Tienes que hacerla tu misma.

_NOTA: en aquella época aún no existía la tienda de Ollivander_

Del bolsillo de su capa, sacó una pequeña bolsita, y de ella sacó un montón de frasquitos que contenían cosas muy raras. Parecía imposible que tantos frascos cupieran en una bolsa tan pequeña.

Entonces, dividió los frasquitos en dos grupos: los del primer grupo contenían lo que parecía corteza de árboles, y tenían etiquetas que decían: roble ´ , sauce ´ , espino ´ , acebo ´ ; en los frascos del segundo grupo, las etiquetas decían: pelo de cola de unicornio ´ , nervio de corazón de dragón ´ y pluma de cola de fénix ´ .

- Ahora tienes que poner tu mano sobre los frascos del primer grupo - dijo Rowena - Así sabremos la madera que es más adecuada para tu varita.

Yo fui poniendo la mano sobre cada uno de los frascos, tal como ella me dijo, y al llegar al frasco que contenía espino, sentí algo raro, como un cosquilleo en mi mano … Y en los frascos del segundo grupo pasó lo mismo cuando mi mano se posó sobre el que tenía la etiqueta de pluma de cola de fénix ´ .

Entonces, nos dirigimos al bosque más cercano para buscar un árbol de espino, y cuando lo encontramos, Rowena me dijo que cogiera una rama. Ella, con su varita, le dio forma a esa rama, convirtiéndola en un palito de 28 centímetros, y me entregó la pluma de cola de fénix. Me dijo que envolviera el palito con ella. En cuanto lo hice, hubo un destello de luz, y la pluma se introdujo en la varita. Ahora, al tocar mi nueva varita, sentía una corriente de energía.

- Muy bien - dijo Rowena, con una sonrisa - Ya hemos terminado: ya tienes tu varita.

--

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. El padre de mi amiga

Aquí vengo otro día más con otro capítulo.

**_Disclaimer_**: Ya sabeis que H.P. no me pertenece.

_**CAP 3. El padre de mi amiga**_

Yo estaba muy contenta. Era la primera vez que tenia una varita en mis manos.

- Bueno, ahora deberíamos irnos a mi casa, antes que se haga de noche, o mi padre se preocupará.

- De acuerdo. Oye, Rowena, muchas gracias por esto que estas haciendo por mi.

- No hay de que - me respondió sonriendo - ¿Sabes? Aunque no lo creas, me cuesta bastante confiar en la gente. Pero al verte a ti, tuve una corazonada. Sabía que tu eras una buena persona nada mas verte.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si. Creo que fue el destino el que hizo que nos encontráramos hoy.

Así, seguimos charlando mientras caminábamos. En poco mas de una hora, llegamos frente a un bonito palacio. Yo me quedé embobada mirando el majestuoso edificio, cuando de repente, la voz de Rowena me despertó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Bienvenida a mi casa - esto lo dijo mientras con su varita abría las grandes puertas de Roble.

- Como, ¿tu vives aquí? - pregunté, muy impresionada. Rowena asintió.

Una vez entramos, el calor pareció inundar nuestros cuerpos, en contraste con el frío que hacia fuera. Enseguida, una pequeña criatura se nos acercó correteando. Yo me asuste un poco.

- No te preocupes, solo es Aux, uno de nuestros elfos domésticos. ¿Nunca habías visto uno?

- No -contesté - Yo siempre he vivido en aldeas de gente no mágica.

- Nosotros los llamamos muggles. Ah, por cierto, ven conmigo, que te voy a presentar a mi padre.

Entonces Rowena le entrego su capa a Aux, y comenzamos a caminar por un sinfín de corredores. Al fin llegamos a la puerta de lo que parecía un despacho, y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante - oímos que decían desde el otro lado.

Mi nueva amiga abrió la puerta y pasó, invitándome a seguirla. Sentado tras el escritorio, y muy concentrado en un libro, había un hombre, que supuse que debía ser el padre de Rowena. Lo supe porque su hija se le parecía mucho: tenían los mismos ojos azules, y el mismo color de cabello: castaño oscuro, solo que Rowena lo llevaba largo hasta la cintura, mientras que su padre lo llevaba corto y peinado hacia atrás.

- Hola, princesa ¿ Qué tal te ha ido en el pueblo ? - dijo el hombre, levantándose para abrazar a su hija.

- Muy bien - respondió ella - He conocido una nueva amiga.

Rowena hizo un gesto, indicándome que me acercara.

- Se llama Helga Hufflepuff .

- Encantado de conocerla, señorita . Yo soy Héctor Ravenclaw.

- Encantada, señor.

- Papa, me gustaría que Helga se quedara un tiempo en casa, para que le enseñes a controlar sus poderes.

- ¿ Cómo, es que todavía no es capaz de controlarlos? - dijo el mirándome sorprendido - Pero tu debes tener mas o menos la edad de Rowena. ¿ Tus padres no te enseñaron?

- Papa, es que ella perdió a sus padres a los 10 años…

- Oh, valla, lo siento - dijo apenado.

Yo bajé los ojos, con un poco de vergüenza. Lo ultimo que quería era causar lástima.

- Bueno, pequeña, estaré encantado de ser tu profesor.

- Muchas gracias, señor. Pero yo no tengo con qué pagar esas clases.

- ¿Pagar? No, no, de eso nada. Esto no lo hago por dinero. Nuestra familia siempre ha sentido un gran amor por la sabiduría, y el único modo de conservarla, es transmitiendo todo lo que sabemos a el mayor número de personas posible.

Después de esto me guiaron a la que seria mi habitación durante mi estancia allí. En mi vida había visto algo así. Era hermosa, amplia, con un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar la luz a raudales. En el fondo había un gran armario, y junto a este, un hermoso espejo y un tocador. La cama, con un dosel azul, tenia un aspecto muy cómodo.

- Bueno, os veré en la cena, chicas - dijo el señor Ravenclaw - Helga, estás en tu casa.

Cuando su padre se marchó, Rowena y yo empezamos a arreglarnos para la cena. Ella me enseñó todos los vestidos que había en el armario.

- Pruébatelos, y ponte el que mas te guste.

Todo en el armario era azul, desde los vestidos, hasta los zapatos, incluso las cintas de pelo.

- Jeje ¿se nota que el azul es mi color favorito?-preguntó

- No, qué va - bromeé

Elegí un vestido sencillo, pero elegante, de raso, con flores bordadas. Mientras me miraba al espejo, pensé que nunca había llevado puesto algo tan bonito. El color azul no me sentaba tan mal, después de todo (aunque a mi siempre me gustó más el amarillo, no se por qué)

- Te queda muy bien - dijo Rowena, mientras elegía uno para ella. - El azul resalta el color miel de tus ojos.

Después de vestirnos, me ayudó a peinarme.

- ¿Sabes? Me das mucha envidia. Yo siempre quise tener el cabello rubio.

- ¿En serio? -respondí- pues a mi me encantaría tenerlo oscuro, como el tuyo.

- ¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación?

- Claro, me encanta.

- La mía es exactamente igual. Esta iba a ser para mi hermana gemela; pero ella y mi madre murieron en el parto …

- Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía.

- No te preocupes. Al menos tengo a mi padre.

- Y ahora también me tienes a mi - le dije sonriendo.

--

Espero que os guste.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Xaooo


	5. Una buena noticia

Holaaaaa, soy yo de nuevo. Vengo con el 4º cap. de este fict.

Antes que nada, dar las gracias a **sheryusilvy10 **y a **judith.ds **por sus reviews.

Judith, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: la casa de Hufflepuff es la gran marginada de Hogwarts. Es por eso que he queridi poner a su fundadora al frente de esta historia. Además, también intentodar una visión muydistinta de los fundadores. Pero esolo iréis escubriendo en los próximos capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre... los personajes de HP. no me pertenecen... bla bla bla

Sin más dilación, aquí dejo el cap. 4

_**CAP. 4 Una buena noticia**_

Desde entonces, Rowena y yo fuimos como hermanas, llenando cada una el vacío que la otra tenia en el corazón.

En cuanto al señor Ravenclaw; bueno, debo decir que en mi vida he conocido a nadie tan inteligente como el, y era muy sabio en casi todos los temas (aunque respecto a eso, el era muy modesto, y siempre decía que solo sabía lo necesario)

Durante dos años, me enseñó todo lo referente al mundo mágico y las criaturas que lo pueblan… Me enseñó también a reconocer un sinfín de plantas muy extrañas (desconocidas totalmente para los muggles) También aprendí a elaborar pociones, y sobre todo, aprendí a hacer hechizos y a usar correctamente mi magia.

Antes de darnos cuenta, Rowena y yo habíamos cumplido los 17 años, la mayoría de edad.

Un día, mientras me encontraba leyendo en el jardín, Rowena vino corriendo hacia mí, con un pergamino en las manos.

- Lo ha logrado, por fin – gritaba

Por el modo en que gritaba, parecía que eran noticias muy importantes.

- Helga, Merlín ha derrotado a la Triada de brujas oscuras.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Estas segura?

La Triada de brujas oscuras era un grupo de tres brujas que se divertían viajando por todo el país, asesinando y torturando muggles.

Según me había contado el señor Ravenclaw, Merlín era el mago mas poderoso de la época (incluso hay quien dice que era el mejor de todos los tiempos). La comunidad mágica le rogó que acabara con la Triada para poner fin a esa masacre sin sentido.

El pergamino que Rowena llevaba en sus manos era un anuncio, que decía lo siguiente:

_Tras una ardua batalla, Merlín logro por fin derrotar a la Triada; las tres malvadas mujeres que con sus crueles actos manchan el honor de la comunidad mágica. El resultado de la batalla termino con las tres brujas muertas. Merlín resultó herido, pero su vida no corre peligro. Ha comunicado que esta ha sido su última batalla. A sus cien años de edad ha decidido retirarse. Antes de eso, elegirá a un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas para transmitirles su sabiduría y enseñarles todas sus artes. Todos los que estén interesados, deberán acudir a su castillo, que se encuentra en los bosques del norte. Allí se les proporcionará más información sobre las pruebas que deberán superar para ser elegidos.´_

- Valla, ese Merlín debe ser muy poderoso- dije sorprendida.

- Y tanto. Esas mujeres eran muy peligrosas, y además, eran tres contra uno. Sin embargo, el se enfrentó a ellas y las derrotó.

Durante unos segundos, nos quedamos en silencio. Sin embargo, yo presentía que las dos estábamos pensando lo mismo:

- ¿ Que te parece si vamos a su castillo, solo para informarnos sobre esas pruebas ?

- Pero, ¿ tú crees que podríamos superarlas ? – pregunté interesada, pero a la vez sin muchas esperanzas. – Seguramente, tu si podrías superarlas, pero yo aún soy muy inexperta en esto de la magia…

- No digas tonterías. En solo dos años has aprendido lo que la mayoría de magos aprenden en siete.

Así, decidimos que por intentarlo, no perderíamos nada…

Nos dirigimos al despacho del padre de Rowena, para darle la noticia.

Al principio no le agradó mucho la idea de que dos chicas solas viajáramos hasta los lejanos bosques del norte…Pero finalmente aceptó que éramos lo bastante responsables y maduras como para no meternos en líos, y que sabríamos resolver cualquier eventualidad que se nos presentara.

Así, al día siguiente, nos despedimos del señor Ravenclaw, y nos pusimos en camino. Lo que no sospechábamos es que tendríamos muchísima competencia para lograr superar las pruebas de Merlín, porque al igual que nosotras, había cientos de jóvenes magos y brujas viajando desde todos los rincones del país para intentar estar en el selecto grupo que recibiría las clases del gran mago.

--

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. El camino es duro

HOLAAAAA. Ya estoy aquí de nuevo.

Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias a **judith.ds **, **s.nathaly** , **sheryusilvy10** y **milika** por sus reviews. Me alegra mucho que esta historia os guste, de verdad.

**s. nathaly:** en tu review dices que hay poca gente que escriba sobre los fundadores. Eso es cierto. Esto se debe a que en los libros JK. Rowling da muy poca información sobre ellos, y su vida. Esto hace que sea muy dificil escribir una historia sobre los fundadores. En cuanto a Slytherin, aparecerá muy pronto, te lo aseguro ;)

**milika: **muchas gracias por tu consejo, y por el link. Lo pondré en práctica.

**Disclaimer: **lo de siempre, HP no me pertenece.

Sin más, aquí está el cap. Espero que os guste.

_**CAP 5. El camino es duro...**_

Decidimos viajar a pie ( un viaje en escoba hubiera sido muy arriesgado a plena luz del día ). Lo malo es que era un viaje muuuuy largo, y a las cinco horas de estar caminando sin parar, nos arrepentimos de no llevar escobas. Tampoco podíamos aparecernos, porque no conocíamos el lugar exacto en el que debíamos aparecer, y además, Rowena y yo aún éramos muy inexpertas en eso de las apariciones.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, decidimos buscar un buen lugar para acampar, pero de pronto, vimos humo a un par de Kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos. Creímos que sería conveniente acercarnos para ver de qué se trataba…

Las dos estábamos tan cansadas que dimos gracias al Cielo al notar que el humo que habíamos visto salía de la chimenea de una posada.

- ¡ Qué bien, no tendremos que dormir a la intemperie ¡ - dijo Rowena.

Al entrar en el lugar, notamos que no era un local de lujo, ni mucho menos: se trataba de una posada muy humilde. No era el tipo de lugares que mi amiga estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada después de haber andado durante todo el día, que no puso ninguna pega ( del mismo modo que nadie pondría pegas a un trozo de pan duro si llevara tres días sin comer )

Después de cenar, pedimos una habitación, y la señora dueña de la posada (que por cierto, era muy amable) nos guió hasta ella.

Nada más meternos en la cama, caímos rendidas.

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos con el amanecer, y bajamos a desayunar. Mientras, Rowena y yo planeamos cómo seguir nuestro viaje.

- Creo que no soportaré un día más de caminata – dijo mi amiga, con cara de sufrimiento – Me duelen tanto las piernas que casi no puedo tenerme en pie.

- Si, a mi también. Nunca en mi vida había caminado tanto. Lo malo es que aún nos queda mas de la mitad del camino por recorrer…

- ¡¡ Cómo, ¿todavía no llevamos ni la mitad del camino ?!

Rowena parecía querer echarse a llorar, y yo la comprendía. Este viaje estaba resultando bastante duro.

- Perdonen, jovencitas – dijo la dueña de la posada – No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación, y creo que puedo ayudaros.

La señora nos ofreció dos caballos que pertenecían a su difunto esposo.

Nosotras le dimos las gracias, y le pagamos a la señora por el servicio, la comida, y por supuesto, por los caballos.

Así, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana cuando partimos de nuevo, esta vez a lomos de dos hermosos caballos.

Viajando de este modo, conseguimos llegar a la entrada de los bosques del norte cuando apenas comenzaba a atardecer.

El aspecto de aquél bosque, incluso visto desde fuera, parecía bastante siniestro. Los árboles crecían muy juntos, y en sus ramas casi no había hojas.

Había un sendero que supusimos que llevaba al castillo de Merlín, y a un lado del camino, estaba la entrada de una gruta.

Decidimos que lo mejor era darnos prisa para llegar al castillo antes de que anocheciera.

Nos disponíamos a seguir el sendero que se adentraba en el bosque, cuando oímos un fuerte bramido, procedente de la gruta que había junto al camino.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que averiguáramos el origen de ese extraño sonido:

Por entre las rocas que formaban la entrada de la gruta apareció un enorme dragón.

--

Sorry, creo que este cap. es un poco cortito. Pero no os preocupéis, porque mañana pondré el siguiente ;)

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. El dragón y el león

**_Holaaaa, soy yo otra vez. Vuelvo a actualizar._**

**_Estoy actualizando tan pronto, porque ya tengo la historia casi terminada (de momento llevo 40 capítulos, así que queda historia para rato, jeje)_**

**_Me alegra mucho que este fict os esté gustando._**

**_Gracias por los reviews, sois un amor._**

...

_**CAP. 6 El dragón y el león**_

Rowena y yo nos quedamos paralizadas por el terror. La enorme bestia volvió a emitir un bramido, y los caballos se asustaron, nos tiraron al suelo y huyeron. El dragón se nos quedó mirando fijamente un par de segundos, y se preparó para lanzarnos una ráfaga de fuego. Instintivamente, nos echamos al suelo y logramos esquivarla. Intentamos alejarnos, pero la bestia no nos dejaba. Comenzó a perseguir a mi amiga y se preparó para volver a lanzarle fuego. Rowena no tenia escapatoria, esa bestia la mataría… Pues yo eso no lo iba a permitir. Después de todo lo que había hecho por mi, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. Me coloqué delante de ella y cerré con fuerza los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor de las llamas al quemarme, pero sorprendentemente no sentí nada, así que abrí los ojos. El fuego nos rodeaba a mi amiga y a mi, pero no nos alcanzaba. Una especie de barrera se había creado a mi alrededor, como la noche en que murieron mis padres. Al parecer, mi poder había vuelto a actuar por su cuenta.

Cuando el dragón dejó de escupir fuego, Rowena y yo aprovechamos para alejarnos un poco. En ese momento vimos llegar a un muchacho, que de inmediato sacó su varita para ayudar. Al parecer, el joven no estaba solo: iba acompañado de un enorme león. El animal se lanzó a los ojos del dragón (su punto débil) mientras que el joven se colocó entre las patas de la bestia (el único lugar que no estaba protegido por gruesas escamas) y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. El animal cayó desplomado.

Rowena y yo estábamos sorprendidas ante la habilidad del joven y su mascota´.

El prefirió asegurarse de que el dragón estaba realmente inconsciente. Mientras tanto, Rowena me miró sorprendida:

- Helga, gracias por protegerme, antes.

- ¿ Qué esperabas ? No iba a dejar que ese bicho quemara viva a mi mejor amiga.

En ese momento, el chico se nos acercó, seguido por el león, y nos miró con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Estáis bien, chicas? Temí no llegar a tiempo para ayudaros - al ver que no teníamos ni un solo rasguño se quedó muy sorprendido – Esto es increíble ¿Cómo habéis evitado la ráfaga de un dragón estando tan cerca?

- Con una barrera mágica – respondí.

- ¿Una barrera? Pues debía ser una muy poderosa. ¿Qué conjuro usaste?

- Ehm… no usé ningún conjuro. Ni siquiera tenía la varita a mano.

Era cierto; la varita la llevaba guardada en mi bolsa de viaje, y esta estaba atada a la silla de montar. Por desgracia, la silla había huido junto con los caballos.

- Wow, entonces tienes que tener mucho poder.

- Eso es lo que yo le digo – intervino Rowena, sonriendo – Pero ella no me cree.

- ¿ Si ? – dije - Pues más vale que busquemos los caballos, para recuperar mi varita, porque sino, tanto poder no me servirá de nada.

- Por cierto, ¿no os dirigiréis al castillo de Merlín, verdad? – preguntó el chico.

- Pues si – respondió mi amiga - ¿tu también?

- Sí. Y me temo que vais a ser unas rivales muy duras. – comentó él.

Su león siempre lo seguía muy de cerca, pero por algún motivo, ni a Rowena ni a mi nos daba miedo estar tan cerca del enorme animal.

- Ooops, se me olvidaba… no me he presentado : Mi nombre es Merric Gryffindor.

- Encantada, Merric – dije – Yo soy Helga Hufflepuff.

- Y yo Rowena Ravenclaw- se presentó mi amiga.

Entonces ella formuló la pregunta que las dos estábamos pensando:

- Oye, ¿ no llamas demasiado la atención con ese león siempre acompañándote ?

Y Merric respondió:

- Pues sí, en ese estado si llama bastante la atención. – dijo mirando con severidad al animal. - Vamos, Godric, no seas maleducado. Transfórmate y preséntate.

En ese momento nosotras pensamos que el muchacho estaba un poco chalado, hablándole a un animal, pero cuando volvimos a mirar

el león ya no estaba. En su lugar, había un chico muy parecido a Merric, solo que parecía algo más joven.

...

_**Tachán, tachán... ¿Quién será ese misterioso muchacho que acompaña a Merric? Seguro que ya lo sospecháis, pero tendréis que esperar hasta el próximo cap. para estar seguros. Muahahaha, que mala soy... XD**_

_**Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Un nuevo compañero

Holaaaaaaaaaa. Vuelvo a actualizar, como cada día.

Primero, dar las gracias por vuestros reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión. **FantasyFan5** te doy la bienvenida a esta historia.

Y volviendo al tema que nos ocupa ... habéis acertado, el misterioso personaje era Godric, por supuesto. jeje

Bueno, tampco era un gran misterio, ¿verdad?

En fin, no os entretngo más, y os dejo con el cap. 7 de esta historia.

_**CAP. 7 Un nuevo compañero**_

- Hola, encantado de conoceros. Yo soy Godric Gryffindor.

Rowena y yo nos habíamos quedado con la boca abierta. No solo por la sorprendente aparición del muchacho, sino porque era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Era alto, delgado y fuerte. Tenía el cabello largo, hasta los hombros, castaño claro, y unos preciosos ojos azules.

- ¿Has dicho Gryffindor? – preguntó Rowena – Entonces, ¿Merric y tú sois familia?

- Sí, es mi hermano mayor- respondió sonriendo.

- Y este hermano mayor vuelve a casa – dijo Merric – No te quejarás, hermanito. Te dejo en muy buena compañía.

- Pero, ¿no te vas a presentar a las pruebas de Merlín? – pregunté.

- No voy a poder. Tengo asuntos que atender en casa. – respondió el mayor de los Gryffindors. – Solo he venido acompañando a Godric, porque era un viaje demasiado largo para una persona sola.

Merric se despidió de su hermano:

- Cuídate, y que tengas mucha suerte en las pruebas. La vas a necesitar con estas dos señoritas como contrincantes.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se desapareció.

Godric se quedó un par de segundos mirando el lugar en el que hasta un momento antes había estado su hermano. Entonces me dijo:

- Bueno, habías mencionado que vuestros caballos habían huido junto con vuestro equipaje, ¿no?

- Anda, es verdad – dije.

Con la repentina aparición de este chico, se me había olvidado por completo.

No tardamos mucho en dar con los dos animales. Se encontraban pastando tranquilamente a un kilómetro, más o menos de donde nos había atacado el dragón.

- Menos mal que no han ido muy lejos…– dijo Rowena – Ese dragón les dio un buen susto.

- Por cierto, ¿qué demonios hacía ese dragón en mitad de un sendero? – pregunté.

- Pues creo que ese dragón pertenece a Merlín – explicó Godric – Lo se, porque alrededor del cuello llevaba una especie de collar con el escudo de Merlín. ¿ No os fijasteis ?

- Pues no – respondió mi amiga. – Estábamos demasiado ocupadas intentando que no nos abrasara.

Después de recuperar los caballos y el equipaje, volvimos al lugar en el que (por suerte) el dragón aún estaba inconsciente. Desde allí continuamos por el sendero que atravesaba el bosque.

Nada mas adentrarnos en aquella masa de árboles sentí un escalofrío. Todo el bosque tenía un aspecto bastante siniestro. En aquel ambiente, cualquier ruido hacía que se te pusiera la carne de gallina.

Además, aquél bosque era mas grande de lo que pensábamos. Pronto empezó a anochecer, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería continuar nuestro camino cuando amaneciera. No queríamos arriesgarnos a perdernos en la oscuridad.

En el primer claro que encontramos, hicimos una hoguera. Godric dijo que iría a cazar algo para la cena.

- Pero, ¿no te perderás? – pregunté – Este bosque está muy oscuro.

- No hay problema – respondió sonriendo – los leones no necesitan luz para cazar.

Se transformó de nuevo en león, y con un rugido salió del claro.

En ese momento Rowena se acercó a mí.

- ¡ Madre mía, como está el chico !

- Rowena, tu siempre con lo mismo.

- Si, ahora me vas a decir que tú no has pensado lo mismo.

Por supuesto que lo había pensado. Pero no lo iba a admitir delante de Rowena.

- Pues no. – le respondí - En este momento solo me interesa encontrar el dichoso castillo de Merlín.

- Venga ya, pero si cuando lo viste por primera vez te quedaste con la boca abierta.

- Claro, me sorprendió porque no sabía que era una persona. Su transformación me pilló de sorpresa.

- Si, ya.

En ese momento llegó el chico en cuestión, poniendo fin a nuestra pequeña charla.

- Mirad lo que traigo – dijo – Esta noche vamos a tener una buena cena.

Se trataba de un enorme jabalí.

- Pero esto es demasiado para nosotros tres, ¿no? – dijo Rowena.

- Bueno, es que es lo único que he encontrado. Este bosque está desierto. Apenas hay animales. Por cierto, ¿de qué estabais hablando?

- Ehem, ehem. Le decía a Rowena que es una pena que Merric no se pueda presentar a las pruebas… ¿ verdad, amiga ?

- Ah, … si. – dijo ella, tratando de disimular una risita.

- Pues si, es una pena. – comentó Godric – A el le hubiera encantado poder venir.

- Ey, ¿y el también es animago, como tu?– pregunté.

- No. Yo soy el único de mi familia que se ha hecho animago. Por cierto, me costó bastante. Tuve que investigar varios años para conseguirlo.

- Me encantaría ser animaga. – dijo Rowena. – Así podría convertirme en un águila, para poder volar, y verlo todo desde el cielo.

De este modo, continuamos charlando varias horas, hasta que los tres nos quedamos dormidos. Al día siguiente, continuaríamos con nuestro viaje.

...

_Gracias por leer. Hasta el póximo capítulo._


	9. El chico que habla con las serpientes

_Hellooooo. Soy yo de nuevo._

_Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste_

_**...**_

_**CAP. 8 El chico que habla con las serpientes**_

Esa noche ni Rowena ni yo dormimos muy bien. Aunque estábamos exhaustas, el lugar no era en más apropiado para descansar. Estaba tan oscuro y tan silencioso, que hasta el más mínimo soplo de viento nos asustaba.

Sin embargo, parecía que Godric no tenía ese problema. Cuando empezó a salir el sol, Rowena y yo vimos que dormía tranquilamente.

- ¿Pero cómo puede dormir en un sitio así, como si nada? – dije

- Jeje, parece que a este no le asusta nada. O es muy valiente, o muy estúpido – respondió mi amiga.

Cuando por fin estuvimos listos para partir, nos dimos cuenta de que en realidad no teníamos ni idea de por donde continuar nuestro camino.

Ese bosque era igual por todos lados. El sendero que habíamos seguido para entrar había desaparecido bajo la vegetación.

- ¿ Y ahora qué ? – preguntó Rowena.

- Si pudiéramos ver el sol, podríamos orientarnos – dijo Godric – Pero es que en esta parte del bosque, los árboles crecen tan juntos, que apenas si entra algo de claridad.

Me senté en una roca, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol, intentando pensar una solución.

- Un momento – dije – El castillo de Merlín está al norte, ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondió mi amiga - ¿qué pasa, se te ha ocurrido alguna idea?

- Pues si. – entonces, cogí mi varita y la coloqué en la palma de mi mano - ORIÉNTAME´

En ese instante la varita empezó a girar, y se paró.

- Wow, el encantamiento brújula – dijo Rowena – Genial idea, amiga. Y se supone que yo soy la mas inteligente de las dos.

Ante este comentario, los tres nos reímos. Pero de pronto, la cara de mis compañeros se quedó seria. Rowena se puso pálida, y Godric susurró:

- Helga, no te muevas.

- Mientras lo decía iba sacando su varita lentamente. A pesar de su advertencia, no pude evitar girar la cabeza para mirar detrás de mí. Entonces sí que me quedé paralizada. Bajando por el tronco del árbol en el que tenía apoyada la espalda, había una serpiente. El horrendo bicho, no mediría menos de un metro. Se subió en mi hombro, y pasó por detrás de mi cuello. Yo no me atrevía ni a respirar, porque temía que el más leve movimiento incitara al reptil a atacarme.

Godric estaba listo para lanzar un hechizo a la serpiente, pero antes de que pronunciara el conjuro, se oyó una voz, que provenía de detrás de nosotros, entre los árboles. Hablaba en un idioma extraño, o más bien, emitía una especie de siseos. Fuera lo que fuera, la serpiente parecía entenderlo, ya que se detuvo. De entre los árboles surgió la persona que emitía esos extraños sonidos. Era un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes, de tez pálida, más o menos de la misma estatura que Godric, pero algo más delgado.

El se acercó a mí, y cogió a la serpiente de mi hombro.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

- Si, muchas gracias. – respondí aliviada, respirando por fin.

Godric bajó la varita.

- Uf, menos mal – me dijo – no me atrevía a lanzar un conjuro, por miedo de fallar y darte a ti.

Entonces, se dirigió al misterioso muchacho y le tendió la mano.

- Gracias por la ayuda. Soy Godric Gryffindor. - El chico correspondió al saludo. - Y estas lindas señoritas son Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Salazar Slytherin, encantado.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, mi amiga la curiosa, como siempre, hizo la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste que la serpiente no atacara a Helga? – preguntó.

- Simplemente le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Rowena, Godric y yo nos miramos con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Acaso este chico estaba insinuando que podía hablar con las serpientes? Que locura…Aunque pensándolo bien, esos extraños sonidos, parecían siseos, como los de una serpiente…Quizás fuera verdad.

Salazar, al ver nuestras caras de incredulidad, nos miró sonriendo.

- El hablar el idioma de las serpientes, o ¨parsel¨ es un don muy extraño. – dijo – Mi familia es una de las pocas que lo poseen.

Aún tenía en sus manos la serpiente que me había quitado de encima. El chico empezó a acariciarla, como si fuera una mascota, hasta que finalmente volvió a dejarla en el árbol (del cual me aparté enseguida).

- Bueno, supongo que te diriges al castillo de Merlín – dije.

- Pues si, y yo supongo que vosotros también.

- Si. Y si queremos llegar a tiempo será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ya. – sugirió Godric – Recordad que las pruebas son mañana…, y no sabemos si aún nos queda mucho para llegar al castillo.

Así, continuamos nuestro viaje, con un nuevo compañero.

_..._

_Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo_


	10. Las preliminares

_Holaaaaaaa._

_Un día más, un cap. más _

_Bueno, ¿qué pensais que pasará ahora que tenemos a los 4 fundadores juntos? Para averiguarlo, solo tenéis que leer._

_**CAP. 9 Las preliminares**_

Después de caminar toda la mañana, llegamos al castillo de Merlín al atardecer.

Nada más salir de la espesura del bosque, divisamos las torres y la muralla del majestuoso edificio.

- Gracias a Dios – dijo Rowena – Este viaje ha sido pesadísimo. Estoy reventada.

- Venga, no seas flojucha, mujer – le respondió Godric, riendo

– Si no ha sido para tanto - le apoyó Salazar.

- ¿Flojucha, yo? – contestó mi amiga, en tono desafiante. – Mañana en las pruebas, Helga y yo os demostraremos lo flojuchas que somos ¿verdad, amiga? Os apuesto a que conseguimos más puntuación que vosotros.

Yo no pude menos que darle mi total apoyo a Rowena, después de todo, era mi mejor amiga. No obstante, dudaba mucho que pudiéramos superar a esos dos chicos, que sin duda, eran más hábiles y experimentados que nosotras.

Llegamos a las puertas del castillo, y nada mas atravesarlas, nos quedamos con los ojos como platos. Allí había al menos dos centenares de jóvenes magos y brujas, todos con la intención de entrar a formar parte del grupo que recibiría las enseñanzas de Merlín. Ante esto, incluso Salazar y Godric, parecían un poco preocupados.

- Parece que vamos a tener mucha competencia. – dijo Godric.

Parecía nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que estaba deseando empezar. Por nuestra parte, Rowena y yo estábamos tan nerviosas que las rodillas nos temblaban. En cuanto a Salazar, era imposible saber si estaba nervioso o no, porque su expresión era neutra; pero apretaba con fuerza la varita en su bolsillo, como rogándole que no le fallara cuando llegara el momento.

Al poco rato de nuestra llegada, Apareció un hombre en un balcón de la torre más baja. Era un hombre muy anciano, alto y delgado, ataviado con una túnica azul oscuro. Tenía una larga barba blanca, que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

- ¡¡Helga, es Merlín!! – dijo Rowena.

- Todos a nuestro alrededor, que oyeron en comentario de mi amiga, se apresuraron a mirar emocionados hacia la torre.

En ese momento, el gran mago se dispuso a hablar. Se apuntó con su varita a la garganta, para amplificar su voz.

- Queridos jóvenes. Estáis aquí para aprender todo lo que yo tengo para enseñaros. Y yo os aseguro que lo aprenderéis. No obstante, es imposible enseñárselo todo a todos. Por eso, me temo que voy a tener que seleccionar a un pequeño grupo de entre vosotros. Para eso tendréis que pasar una serie de pruebas eliminatorias. De momento, os sugiero que esta noche descanséis. Mañana será un día muy largo y duro para todos. Las pruebas comenzarán al amanecer.

Tras estas palabras Merlín se retiró, y las 200 personas que allí había, comenzaron a cuchichear emocionados.

Se formaron grupos y se hicieron hogueras para pasar la noche en los jardines. Esa noche nadie (ni siquiera Godric) pudo dormir. Al amanecer, Merlín salió a donde todos nosotros le esperábamos nerviosos e impacientes. Nos comunicó que antes de las pruebas, realizaríamos una especie de examen preliminar (también eliminatorio) para descartar a aquellos que no tenían poder o conocimientos suficientes para superar las pruebas.

Merlín conjuró una especie de tienda, y uno a uno nos hizo pasar. La tensión los nervios, se palpaban en el aire.

Mi turno llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo, entré en la tienda, donde el anciano mago me esperaba. Temblando como una hoja, me senté donde el me indicó.

- Bien, señorita Hufflepuff, ahora tendrá usted que manejarse con la criatura que hay en ese cofre. Si tiene la bondad…

Me indicó con un gesto que me levantara y me situara ante el enorme habitáculo de madera. Después indicó a un elfo doméstico que lo abriera.

Del cofre se irguió amenazante una persona, un hombre de unos dos metros de altura, con una antorcha y un hacha en las manos. Se acercaba hacia mí, gritando:

- Bruja, deberían quemarte por practicar brujería.

Yo no sabía que hacer. No podía atacar a un muggle, eso sería un delito. Cada vez me ponía más nerviosa, y estaba paralizada.

Entonces lo comprendí: Un hombre de 2 metros no podía caber en un cofre tan pequeño. Tenía que ser una criatura mágica. Una con poder para transformarse. ¿Pero cómo podría hacer para devolverla a su forma original? Aquel ser transformado en humano se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que por fin di con la solución: ¿qué era lo que más miedo me daba?

- ¡¡Ridiculus!! – grité.

Al recibir el hechizo, el ¨muggle¨ fue impulsado hacia atrás, y cayó de nuevo dentro del cofre, convertido en una voluta de humo. Se trataba solo de un boggard.

- Extraordinario, señorita Hufflepuff. Ha superado usted la prueba. – dijo Merlín, sonriendo. – Puede marcharse.

Salí de la tienda, para dirigirme hacia donde estaban esperándome mis amigos. Puse la cara más triste que pude.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido, Hel? – preguntó Rowena, preocupada.

Al ver mi cara, como es evidente, todos pensaron que no había pasado las preliminares. Así su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando un segundo después empecé a saltar y gritar:

- ¡¡Lo he logrado, he pasado!!

- Eres un mal bicho, nos habías asustado – dijo Godric sonriendo.

- Lo se. Ese era el plan – contesté.

Yo fui la primera de nosotros en pasar las preliminares. Después le tocó el turno a Salazar, Rowena, y finalmente, Godric. Todos pasaron la prueba sin ningún problema.

Tras las preliminares, ya solo quedábamos 50 personas.

--

_Espero que os halla gustado. Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	11. Formando equipo

Hola a todossss.

Antes que nada os pido mil disculpas por haber estado ausente durante tanto tiempo, pero es que estaba en plena época de exámenes en la universidad... he estado estudiando, y penas he tenido tiempo para nada.

Pero desde hoy, os pometo que volveré a actualizar a diario.

_Para que no nos perdais, voi a hacer un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado en esta historia hasta ahora:_

Helga y Rowena van camino del castillo de Merlín. Por el camino conocen a Gogric Gryffindor, y Salazar Slytherin.

Una vez allí, ven que hay almenos doscientas personas contra los que tendrán que competir. Pero antes de que puedan comenzar las pruebas, todos tienen que hacer un examen preliminar. Nuestros cuatro ¨futuros fundadores¨ pasan las preliminares sin problemas... ¿pero en qué consistirán las demás pruebas? Para averiguarlo, leed el cap. 10

_**CAP. 10 Formando equipo**_

Tras las preliminares, ya solo quedábamos 50 personas.

- Jóvenes, no se confíen por haber pasado esta sencilla prueba – dijo Merlín, volviendo a amplificar su voz mágicamente – Los desafíos que tendrán que superar de ahora en adelante no serán tan fáciles. Ahora pasaré a contarles en qué consistirán.

Todos en el lugar guardamos silencio enseguida. Ese era el momento que todos esperábamos.

- Deberán demostrar valor, inteligencia, astucia y por supuesto, poseer un corazón noble y puro.

Ante estas palabras, los presentes en el lugar comenzaron a mirarse nerviosos unos a otros. La mayoría (yo entre ellos) pensaban que no reunían ninguna de esas cualidades. No digamos las cuatro.

- Sé que todos están pensando que resultaría muy difícil que una sola persona reuniera todos los requisitos que exijo.

Wow, ¿era cosa mía o Merlín acababa de leernos la mente de forma colectiva?

- No deben preocuparse por eso, porque las pruebas las realizarán en grupos de cuatro.

Hubo un murmullo general de alivio.

- Cada grupo tendrá que pasar cuatro pruebas – explicó el anciano mago – El grupo, por votación, elegirá cuál de sus miembros se enfrentará a cada uno de estos desafíos. Dicho esto, les sugiero que comiencen a agruparse.

Tras estas palabras, Merlín volvió a entrar en la tienda donde un par de horas antes se habían celebrado las preliminares.

- Bueno, supongo que si hemos venido los cuatro juntos hasta aquí, lo mejor sería que formáramos equipo, ¿no? – sugirió Salazar, y los demás estuvimos de acuerdo.

Entonces, nos dirigimos al gran cartel que había al lado de la tienda de Merlín, y nos anotamos Salazar, Godric, Rowena y yo como equipo.

Ya había un par de grupos anotados, y al poco tiempo, ya no quedaba nadie por agruparse.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Merlín volviera con todos nosotros, y anunciara que estaba a punto de comenzar el primer desafío.

- Esta prueba pondrá a prueba vuestra astucia. – dijo – Tendréis que conseguir una joya.

Los presentes soltaron risitas de incredulidad. Al parecer todos pensaron que esa prueba resultaría demasiado fácil: sólo tenían que conjurarla o usar un encantamiento convocador para atraerla hacia ellos.

Merlín, al ver las caras de alivio de los aspirantes sonrió.

- No os lo toméis a la ligera, jóvenes – les aconsejó – No será tan fácil como creen, porque la joya en cuestión, estará escondida en la boca de un basilisco.

Los que hasta ese momento habían sentido alivio, de repente se pusieron blancos como la leche. Sin embargo observé que Salazar, que hasta entonces había permanecido serio, sonrió muy contento. Solo Godric, Rowena y yo sabíamos el motivo. Salazar era el único que podía enfrentarse a una serpiente de 15 metros y salir ileso.

- Bueno, amigo – dijo Godric sonriendo también, y pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Salazar – Me parece que esta prueba te va como anillo al dedo. Creo que no será necesario que votemos, ¿o si, chicas?

Rowena y yo estuvimos totalmente de acuerdo con Godric.

- Bueno, si no hay mas remedio, lo haré yo. – bromeó Salazar, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás aspirantes que se iban a enfrentar al primer desafío.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hasta aquí el cap. 10. Como compensación por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, os dejo también el cap. 11._

_Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia._


	12. El primer desafío

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo el cap. 11.

Espero que os guste.

_**CAP. 11 El primer desafío.**_

En total, había 12 grupos, con lo cual, había 12 aspirantes que se enfrentarían al primer desafío.

A Salazar le tocó el 5º lugar. Mientras esperaba su turno, lanzaba miradas preocupadas a sus contrincantes. Dudaba que ni la mitad de ellos estuviesen preparados para enfrentarse a un basilisco. Seguro que muchos no sabían ni siquiera lo que un basilisco podía hacerles. Sabía que si no se tomaban precauciones, mucha gente saldría mal parada. Pero al parecer, Merlín había pensado en ello. Junto a el, tenía dos calderos: uno con antídoto para el veneno del basilisco, y otro lleno con poción de mandrágora, que era el único modo de revivir a los que quedaran petrificados por la mirada de la enorme serpiente.

Finalmente, llegó el turno a nuestro amigo. Hasta entonces, ninguno de sus contrincantes había logrado arrebatarle al gigantesco reptil la codiciada joya. Algunos (los que habían tenido la prudencia de no mirar a los ojos al animal) habían llegado a introducir la mano en su boca, pero todos acabaron hiriéndose con los colmillos del basilisco, y tuvieron que retirarse para ser atendidos, y no morir por el envenenamiento.

Merlín dio la señal de comienzo, y Salazar se colocó delante del reptil. Enseguida, comenzó a hablarle con esos extraños sonidos, que sólo él sabía emitir, y que solo las serpientes entendían.

¨ Hola, amiguito – dijo, acercándose al basilisco – Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño ¨

Todo esto lo dijo con cuidado de no mirar a los ojos al animal, que poco a poco fue agachando la cabeza. Salazar lo acarició, igual que hizo con la serpiente que estuvo a punto de atacarme en el bosque, como si fuera un perro, o un gatito juguetón. (un gatito que medía 15 metros)

De pronto, el basilisco abrió la boca, y comenzó a ¨hablar¨

¨ Pareces una buena persona. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¨

¨ La joya que guardas en tu boca. ¨ - respondió Salazar.

¨ ¿Esta cosa? – dijo el basilisco, escupiendo una enorme esmeralda del tamaño de un huevo – Quédatela, no la quiero para nada. Merlín me pidió que se la guardara, pero sabe a rayos, y no pienso tenerla en la boca ni un minuto más ¨

Salazar sonrió al animal, y volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

¨ Gracias, amigo ¨

Alzó la brillante esmeralda sobre su cabeza, para que todos la vieran. Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que todos los presentes (excepto Rowena, Godric y yo) tenían los ojos muy abiertos, asombrados por la facilidad con que había conseguido la joya, pero aún más sorprendidos estaban por el modo en el que había dominado a la enorme serpiente, sin siquiera usar varita ni ningún tipo de magia.

Me atrevería a decir que incluso Merlín estaba impresionado. Con la boca abierta comenzó a aplaudir, y todos le imitaron.

- El señor Slytherin ha sido el primero en superar el desafío. – vociferó el anciano mago - Ahora, que pase el siguiente candidato.

Mientras tanto, Salazar volvió a donde estábamos nosotros.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo has convencido a ese enorme bicho para que te diera la joya? – preguntó Rowena muy interesada.

- Pues, simplemente se la pedí, y me la dio. – respondió el encogiéndose de hombros – Es muy amable.

- Ya, pues a primera vista no lo parece… - dijo Godric, viendo como el siguiente candidato quedaba petrificado.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos viendo a los demás candidatos. Ninguno logró superar la prueba. Después de Salazar, todos intentaron convencer a la serpiente hablándole, pero el animal pensó que se burlaban de él, y solo lograron ponerlo más furioso.

Cuando por fin el último candidato fue llevado aparte para curarlo, Merlín volvió a dirigirse a nosotros (que ya éramos menos, tras el primer desafío).

- Jóvenes, hoy ha sido un día agotador, y lleno de emociones para todos. Por hoy, damos por terminadas las pruebas. Dado que el número de aspirantes se ha reducido notablemente, los que quedáis pasareis la noche en el castillo, y mañana continuaremos con el 2º desafío.

Dicho esto, nos guió a todos hacia el castillo.

Una vez dentro, nos quedamos impresionados por la belleza del lugar. Era digno de ser la vivienda del mago más grande de la historia.

En el hall de entrada había una preciosa escalinata de mármol blanco, que supusimos llevaba a los pisos superiores.

Las puertas doradas,los ventanales con vidrieras de colores… Toda la hermosa escena quedaba afeada por un detalle: A los pies de la escalinata había dos pequeños pilares, de un metro y medio de altura, y sobre cada uno, había una horrible escultura de un cerdo alado. Todos los que íbamos pasando por allí mirábamos con desagrado las feas estatuas, que estropeaban la belleza del lugar.

Merlín nos mostró las habitaciones que había preparado para nosotros: una para los chicos, y otra para las chicas. Esa noche dormimos como troncos. Después de dos noches durmiendo a la intemperie, sobre el duro suelo, por fin podríamos pasar la noche en una cama, calentita y cómoda.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. 11. Mañana subo el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	13. La más inteligente

Holaaa, aquí dejo otro capitulo. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: H.P no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, seria rica, como JKRowling**

_**CAP. 12 La más inteligente.**_

Merlín nos mostró las habitaciones que había preparado para nosotros: una para los chicos, y otra para las chicas. Esa noche dormimos como troncos. Después de dos noches durmiendo a la intemperie, sobre el duro suelo, por fin podríamos pasar la noche en una cama, calentita y cómoda.

Con las primeras luces del amanecer, todas las chicas nos despertamos. Todas parecíamos estar más contentas y animadas después del merecido descanso. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que esa misma mañana sería el 2º desafío, y aún no teníamos ni idea de en qué consistiría.

Salimos de la habitación y nos reunimos con el grupo de los chicos. Enseguida encontramos a Godric y Salazar. Al parecer, tras la prueba del día anterior, Salazar se había vuelto bastante famoso en el grupo. Todos, al cruzarse con el, lo saludaban. Algunos le llamaban ¨lengua de serpiente¨, pero él no parecía molesto con ese apodo tan raro. Más bien parecía orgulloso de el, y desde ese día, muchos de los que le conocen, le llaman así.

Cuando estuvimos todos reunidos, bajamos al hall de entrada, para esperar instrucciones.

Merlín no tardó en aparecer. Nos guió hasta un comedor, con una gran mesa ovalada en el centro. Una vez allí, aparecieron una decena de elfos domésticos, para servirnos el desayuno.

Cuando terminamos, el anciano mago nos indicó que le esperásemos en el lugar donde se celebró el 1er desafío el día anterior. El se reuniría con nosotros allí en unos minutos.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, fuimos al lugar indicado, y nos sentamos sobre la hierba a esperar. Cuando merlín apareció, vimos que traía una enorme pila de papeles y pergaminos. Conjuró una mesa donde poder dejarlos.

- Muy bien, el 2º desafío está pensado para medir vuestra inteligencia y vuestro nivel de conocimientos. Sabed que un gran mago necesita ser también un gran sabio para llegar a ser el mejor. Con lo cual, como ya habréis sospechado, esta 2ª prueba será un examen escrito. Dicho esto, ahora los grupos tendrán que elegir a su representante para este desafío.

Todos los grupos se reunieron en corrillo.

- Me ofrezco voluntaria para este desafío – dijo Rowena. Godric y Salazar la miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó Godric.

- Ten en cuenta que ese examen no será nada fácil... – le aconsejó Salazar.

- No os preocupéis, chicos – dije – Rowena el la mas indicada para esta prueba, os lo aseguro. Su cerebro es lo más parecido a una biblioteca andante: La he visto leer cinco libros en un día, y además, tiene una agilidad mental sorprendente, y habla cinco idiomas.

- No exageres, Hel – dijo mi amiga, un poco sonrojada. – El egipcio antiguo aún me da problemas.

Los chicos la miraban sorprendidos.

- ¿De verdad hablas cinco idiomas? – preguntó Salazar.

- Pues si: además del inglés, también hablo latín, griego antiguo, egipcio antiguo, y un poco de francés.

- Un momento – dijo Godric - Dijiste que te apellidabas Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Entonces, ¿eres pariente de Héctor Ravenclaw, el famoso sabio?

- Claro, es mi padre – respondió mi amiga.

Al parecer, eso acabó de convencer a los chicos.

Mientras los grupos elegían a los candidatos para esta prueba, Merlín hizo aparecer doce mesas, y sobre cada una colocó un rollo grande de pergamino.

Muy bien, aspirantes, tomen asiento. – los doce candidatos, con Rowena entre ellos, obedecieron.

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un gran estante con docenas de libros.

- Antes de comenzar, quiero indicarles en qué consistirá el examen: tendrán que escribir una redacción sobre el tema que ustedes prefieran. Por si necesitan consultar algún dato, tienen a su disposición una gran cantidad de libros. No obstante, mientras dure el examen, no está permitido hablar. Tampoco se les permite pedir o dar información a ningún compañero. ¿Alguna pregunta? Muy bien, tienen dos horas.

Dicho esto, dio la vuelta a un reloj de arena, y comenzó a pasearse entre las mesas para vigilar. Desde ese momento, solo se oía el rasgar de las plumas. Y el sonido del viento. Sin lugar a dudas, la pluma que más rápido escribía era la de Rowena. En un par de minutos, los aspirantes comenzaron a levantarse para consultar los libros, sin embargo, mi amiga no levantó los ojos del pergamino ni una sola vez.

El tiempo pasaba muuuuy lento para los que no estábamos realizando la prueba. Nos manteníamos un poco alejados de las mesas para no molestar. Media hora antes de que acabara el plazo, los candidatos fueron levantándose para entregar su examen, hasta que solo quedó Rowena. Su redacción ocupaba ya 2 metros de pergamino, sin embargo, ella siguió escribiendo hasta que el plazo de dos horas acabó. Entonces, se levantó muy contenta, entregó su examen y vino a donde la esperábamos nosotros.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido? – preguntó Godric, aunque todos conocíamos la respuesta.

- De maravilla. – respondió ella. – He escrito sobre criaturas mágicas y mitológicas.

- Es sorprendente que con ese tema te haya dado para escribir una redacción de 2 metros. – dijo Salazar sorprendido.

- Os dije que era la mas inteligente – exclamé sonriendo, y abrazando a mi amiga.

Después de hacer desaparecer las mesas y pergaminos, Merlín dijo que tendríamos unas horas de descanso antes del tercer desafío, mientras el se dedicaba a corregir las redacciones.

Así, nos dispusimos a pasar lo que quedaba de la mañana tranquilamente: algunos paseando y charlando, otros tumbados sobre la hierba disfrutando de la suave brisa otoñal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y hasta aquí el cap. 12 ¿Qué os ha parecido? Porfavor, dejad reviews.

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	14. ¿Valiente o temerario?

Ahí va otro capítulo ;)

_**CAP. 13 ¿Valiente o temerario?**_

Al mediodía Merlín nos llamó a todos, para dar a conocer los resultados del 2º desafío. Hubo muchos aprobados, pero evidentemente, Rowena había sacado la nota más alta. El anciano mago dijo que se quedó sorprendido al leer su redacción, porque hacía referencia a datos que casi todo el mundo desconocía, sin haber consultado ni un solo libro. Estas palabras hicieron que mi amiga se sonrojara, sobre todo cuando los demás aspirantes se la quedaron mirando, con un poco de rencor por haberlos superado a todos.

- En fin, jóvenes, ya solo quedan dos pruebas mas que superar.- dijo Merlín – El tercer desafío medirá vuestro valor. Será una prueba muy dura.

Todos los candidatos mirábamos al anciano con nerviosismo, y a la vez, algo asustados.

- Tendréis que enfrentaros a una Quimera.

Hubo murmullos de terror entre muchos de los aspirantes (sobre todo las chicas). Otros, miraban desconcertados a sus compañeros, preguntándose qué demonios sería una Quimera. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, dada por el mismo Merlín:

- Para aquellos que no sepáis qué es una Quimera, os lo explicaré: Se trata de una criatura mitológica. Es una mezcla entre un dragón, un león y una cabra. Escupe fuego por la boca, y es muy peligrosa. En la mitología griega solo hubo un héroe capaz de acabar con una Quimera: Belerofonte, ayudado por Pegaso, el caballo alado.

- Dejadme que os advierta que una Quimera es incluso más peligrosa que un dragón. Los hechizos difícilmente atraviesan su gruesa piel. Por eso, he decidido que los doce aspirantes de este desafío se enfrenten juntos a la Quimera. Podréis usar, aparte de la varita, escudos, lanzas, flechas, y cualquier arma que se os ocurra. Dicho esto, es el momento de que los grupos decidan cuál de sus miembros se enfrentará a esta prueba.

Dicho esto, los grupos (mucho mas reducidos después de los 2 primeros desafíos) se juntaron para decidir.

- Es mi turno – dijo Godric sonriendo. Era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa en su cara. Parecía que esta prueba no le asustaba ni le preocupaba. Más bien, le resultaba interesante.

Esta vez, ninguno de nosotros dudó que fuera Godric quien debía enfrentarse a esta prueba, puesto que la otra opción era yo. Y la verdad, no me apetecía mucho morir abrasada o devorada por un monstruo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Godric? – preguntó Salazar – Ya has oído que los hechizos apenas le hacen efecto...

- Los hechizos quizás no, pero esto seguro que si – dijo él, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una preciosa espada. La empuñadura era de oro, y tenía varios rubíes incrustados. Parecía resistente y ligera a la vez.

- Wow, que bonita – dijo Salazar sorprendido - ¿De donde la has sacado?

- Me la regaló mi padre el año pasado, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad.

- ¿Y sabes usarla?

- Por supuesto. Si no, ni me hubiera molestado en sacarla. Entreno muy a menudo con mi padre y mi hermano.

- Bueno, entonces, no nos queda más que desearte suerte. – dijo el ojiverde.

- Mucha suerte, y ten cuidado, ¿vale? – continuó Rowena.

- Seguro que lo harás muy bien. De todas formas ten cuidado. – dije.

- Gracias- respondió el, de nuevo sonriendo. Y se marchó con los demás aspirantes.

¡¡Dios!!, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente guapo? Y además valiente y amable... Era el perfecto príncipe de cuento... ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Si apenas lo conocía!

- Helga, Hel, ¿me estás escuchando?- la voz de mi amiga me sacó de mis pensamientos – Chica, estás en la Luna. El tercer desafío va a comenzar.

Los doce candidatos de esta prueba estaban colocados alrededor de la puerta por la que saldría el monstruo unos momentos después, agitando la cola cubierta de escamas. Un horrible rugido indicó que la Quimera ese día no estaba de muy buen humor.

Los ¨espectadores¨ nos encontrábamos algo separados del cercado, para no resultar heridos en un descuido. Las manos me temblaban al ver a Godric frente al monstruo, y no sabía por qué. Cogí mi pañuelo, y me puse a manosearlo, para calmar la ansiedad.

Seis de los aspirantes estaban armados con arcos y flechas, y se subieron al cercado para tener un buen ángulo del que disparar. Los otros seis (Godric entre ellos) estaban armados con espadas y realizarían un ataque directo.

Las flechas no servían de mucho. Aunque lograban clavarse en la piel del monstruo, no parecían hacerle ningún daño. No obstante, los espadachines estaban teniendo más éxito. Los seis rodearon a la criatura, y esta parecía no saber a quién atacar primero. Así lograron confundirla, al menos por un momento; hasta que a la Quimera se le ocurrió soltar una enorme llamarada. Pero Godric fue más rápido: Hizo aparecer un enorme escudo para protegerse. Sus compañeros no tuvieron tanta suerte. Fueron literalmente barridos por la ola de fuego. Con un movimiento de varita, Merlín los sacó del cercado. Ahora solo quedaban los arqueros y Godric. La Quimera pareció comprender quién era su verdadero rival, así que se encaró con Godric.

La criatura saltó sobre el chico, pero este echó a rodar por el suelo evitándola, y colocándose detrás de ella. Entonces el monstruo se dio la vuelta, y abrió las enormes fauces para expulsar otra ola de fuego, pero antes de que lo lograra, Godric ya le había clavado su espada en la boca.

El monstruo cayó abatido. Todo el mundo aplaudió, y yo también, dejando caer el pañuelo, que en ese momento estaba hecho trizas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno espero que os halla gustado...

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	15. Noctalia

_**CAP. 14 Noctalia**_

Godric salió del cercado, y vino hacia nosotros, sonriendo muy contento por su triunfo, mientras Merlín exclamaba:

- Perfecto. Una gran demostración de valor por parte de todos, especialmente del señor Gryffindor. Ya solo queda por realizar el último desafío, que tendrá lugar mañana por la mañana.

Ante estas palabras, sentí una sacudida en el estómago. Ese sería mi turno para realizar el desafío. Cada vez dudaba más que fuera capaz de superar la prueba, sobre todo después de ver lo difíciles que habían sido los anteriores desafíos.

Algo de mi preocupación debió reflejarse en mi cara, porque Rowena me miró y dijo:

- Hel, no te preocupes. Lo vas a hacer de maravilla, ya verás.

- Por supuesto – continuó Godric – Tienes mas poder del que crees. El día que nos conocimos me di cuenta de eso. Fuiste capaz de crear una barrera protectora que os protegió a Rowena y a ti del fuego de un dragón, sin usar tu varita.

- Un momento, ¿me he perdido algo? – preguntó Salazar.

Es verdad, ese día el aún no estaba con nosotros... Godric le contó toda la historia: cuando el dragón nos atacó, y Merric y él pensaron que había acabado con nosotras, y luego se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que las dos habíamos salido ilesas gracias a mi barrera. Cuando terminó Salazar me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Eres capaz de hacer magia tan poderosa sin usar varita? – yo asentí con la cabeza – Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? Muchos de los que están aquí no son capaces de hacer ni un hechizo de desarme en condiciones. Tranquila, este desafío lo ganas tú, seguro.

- Muchas gracias a los tres. Me dais muchos ánimos, de verdad – dije.

En ese momento, Godric se desplomó en el suelo. Me fijé en que tenía une herida en el hombro.

¡¡Madre mía, ¿cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes?! Los colmillos de la Quimera son venenosos. Debió herirle en un momento de descuido.

Merlín se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y vino deprisa hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

- Creo que es por el veneno de la Quimera, señor.- respondí.

- Lo ideal en este caso sería usar un bezoar, para detener el avance del veneno – dijo Rowena.

- Me temo que en el castillo no tengo ninguno – contestó Merlín – y son muy difíciles de encontrar...

- Hay otra opción – dije – se de una planta que es muy eficaz contra casi todos los venenos. Se llama Noctalia.

En ese momento nos vino muy a mano el hecho de que la herbología se me diera tan bien.

- Si, he oído hablar de esa planta, seguramente funcionaría. – dijo Merlín – Pero no sé si habrá alguna en el bosque...

- Bueno, pues habrá que buscar – respondió Salazar.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - siguió Merlín – Pero dense prisa, el veneno se extiende muy rápido.

Vimos que el hombro de Godric estaba totalmente morado.

Rowena, Salazar y yo volvimos a internarnos en el bosque por el que habíamos venido días atrás. Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que encendimos las varitas.

- LUMUS. ¿Qué tipo de planta estamos buscando? – preguntó Salazar

- Tiene flores parecidas a las rosas, solo que son negras y desprenden un aroma mas intenso. – contesté – Necesitamos la raíz de esa planta.

Seguimos buscando, sin éxito durante media hora, hasta que Salazar gritó a lo lejos:

- Creo que la he encontrado.

Rowena y yo corrimos hacia el lugar del que procedía su voz. Efectivamente, la había encontrado. Entre los tres, con bastante esfuerzo, logramos arrancar una parte de la planta para cortar un trozo de la raíz. Después volvimos a enterrarla.

Rowena hizo el encantamiento brújula para poder volver al castillo. Cuando llegamos, uno de los elfos domésticos de Merlín nos dijo que

habían llevado a Godric al castillo. Nos guió gasta la habitación en la que estaba. Una vez allí Merlín nos preguntó:

- ¿La han encontrado?

- Si, señor, aquí está – contestó Salazar, mostrando la raíz.

- Buen trabajo. – aprobó el gran mago, sonriendo

- Hay que hacer un ungüento con ella – dije, e hice aparecer un cuenco de madrea y un mortero. Comencé a machacar la raíz, hasta convertirla en polvo – AGUAMENTI – y un chorro de agua salió de mi varita para mezclarse con el polvo de raíz de Noctalia. El resultado fue una pasta marrón, tal como esperaba. A los pocos momentos de aplicarla, la hinchazón del brazo comenzó a bajar, y en unos minutos, Godric despertó, con cara de estar sorprendido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues nada, colega. Que eres un torpe. – bromeó Salazar, sonriendo.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Godric, aún sin comprender lo que le había pasado.

- Pues resulta que la Quimera te hirió en un hombro. – dije.

- Si, lo se, pero solo fue un rasguño...

- Ays, pero es que los colmillos de la Quimera son venenosos – dijo Rowena.

- Opss, que fallo. No pensé en eso – dijo Godric, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿cómo es que no estoy muerto? El veneno de una Quimera es muy potente.

- Pues le debes la vida a Helga – le explicó mi amiga – Ella preparó el antídoto.

- Valla, se ve que además de guapa eres inteligente. – dijo Godric sonriendo. Yo me puse como un tomate. – ¿Todavía dudas que serás capaz de superar la prueba de mañana?

- Cállate, bocazas – dije, tirándole una almohada – se ve que ya te has recuperado, así que me voy a dormir, que hoy ha sido un día bastante largo.

Rowena y yo salimos de la habitación de los chicos, para ir a la nuestra. Mi amiga iba sonriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- Nada, nada... – respondió ella con cara de no haber roto un plato.

- Rowena Ravenclaw, dime que estúpida idea es la que se te está pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza.

- Le gustas.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído. A nuestro amigo el leoncito se le cae la baba por ti.

- Anda, mejor cierra la boca para que no salgan más tonterías.

- No son tonterías – dijo - ¿No te has dado cuenta del piropo que te ha echado?

- No me ha echado ningún piropo. Simplemente era su forma de agradecerme lo que he hecho por el...

- Piensa lo que quieras, Hel. Además, se nota que a ti también te gusta bastante el chico, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de donde sacas tantas ideas sin sentido? Para ser tan inteligente, me parece que no piensas mucho las cosas antes de decirlas.

- Ya, lo que tú digas, amiga.

Sin más, se metió en la cama y se durmió.

Yo hice lo mismo. Pensándolo mejor, mi amiga era una chica muy inteligente, quizás no estuviera tan equivocada...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? hace mucho que no recibo reviews. porfis, comentad, y decidme que os parece la historia, pliisssssss


	16. Florecer

_**CAP. 15 Florecer**_

Esa noche, al igual que las noches anteriores, no dormí muy bien. Solamente pude conciliar el sueño durante un par de horas. Dos horas en las que tuve horribles pesadillas en las que fracasaba estrepitosamente en el 4º desafío, y mis padres aparecían para decirme que les había decepcionado, que esperaban más de mí...

Desperté a las 4 de la mañana, con un sobresalto. Por la ventana de la habitación solo se veía la luz de la luna y las estrellas. El único sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración de las 16 chicas que había en la habitación. En la cama de al lado, dormía Rowena tranquilamente. Cómo la envidiaba en ese momento... Ella ya había superado su desafío, y había sido la mejor.

- Animo Helga – me dije a mi misma – Si ella pudo, tú también. Solamente hazlo lo mejor posible, y podrás estar orgullosa de que al menos lo intentaste.

Con ese consolador pensamiento, logré volver a dormirme, esta vez sin pesadillas. Hasta que...

- ¡¡Hel despierta!! – era la voz de mi amiga.

- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya hace un rato que amaneció ¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde a la prueba!

Dioooos, ¿me había dormido? Nooooo

Me vestí a una velocidad que hasta entonces hubiera considerado imposible, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras patinando, acompañada de Rowena. Al salir a la puerta que daba a los jardines, casi chocamos con Godric y Salazar.

- Chicas ¿qué ha pasado? – dijo Godric – Ya íbamos a subir a buscaros.

- Rápido, el 4º desafío empieza en cinco minutos. – continuó Salazar.

- Lo sentimos. Es que esta mañana a Hel no había quien la despertara. – se quejó mi amiga.

- Eso no me ayuda, Rowena – dije – He pasado una noche horrible, y no logré dormir hasta las 5 de la mañana...

Mientras hablábamos, salimos a los jardines. En ese momento, apareció Merlín. ¡¡Menos mal!! Habíamos llegado en el último momento, pero a tiempo, al fin y al cabo...

- Jóvenes, hoy tendrá lugar el último desafío. Al finalizar, daré los resultados de las cuatro pruebas, y se sabrá quiénes están admitidos en el grupo que recibirá mis enseñanzas. Esta vez no será necesario que se elija a un representante de cada grupo (ya que solo queda uno por participar), así que, sin más dilación, paso a explicar en qué consistirá el desafío. Tendréis que devolver la vida a un jardín muerto.

En ese momento, Merlín señaló un trozo del jardín, de unos 100 metros cuadrados, que estaba vallado. En el interior de la valla no había ni una brizna de hierba, ni un matorral, ni una planta... Era, como bien había dicho el anciano mago, un jardín muerto.

- Esta prueba medirá la bondad de vuestro corazón, ya que solo las personas de buenos sentimientos son capaces de hacer que las plantas crezcan sanas y llenas de vida, cuidándolas con cariño y dedicación.

En ese momento miré a mis amigos, que sonreían contentos, y yo también. La herbología siempre había sido mi rama favorita de la magia, y la que mejor se me daba.

- Podéis usar semillas, pociones, conjuros... y cualquier herramienta que necesitéis. De lo que se trata es de que al atardecer, este jardín esté de nuevo rebosante de vida. Podéis entrar en el cercado.

Los candidatos obedecimos. Unos segundos después, Merlín entró también, y comenzó a distribuirnos de forma regular por todo el ¨jardín¨.

- Muy bien, pueden comenzar.

Con un movimiento de varita, hice aparecer mi equipo de jardinería: una pequeña paleta, semillas de varios tipos (algunas bastante extrañas), un cubo con agua, unos guantes; y también hice aparecer mi caldero, y unos cuantos ingredientes de pociones, para preparar un buen fertilizante.

Miré a mi alrededor, para ver qué hacían los demás. Aunque estábamos bastante lejos unos de otros, pude ver que había muchos que no sabían por donde empezar. Bueno, al menos, no quedaría en el último puesto.

Era el momento de ponerse manos a la obra:

Primero, había que comenzar con una capa de césped. Palpé la tierra, para ver qué tipo de semillas serían las más adecuadas. Era una tierra muy seca, así que lo ideal sería usar un tipo de césped bastante resistente. Coloqué las semillas con mucho cuidado por toda mi área, y después me puse a preparar el fertilizante.

Decidí usar uno que inventé yo misma, y que era muy eficaz. En un par de horas, el fertilizante estaba listo. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta de que casi todos los aspirantes estaban cubiertos de tierra hasta las orejas (seguramente, yo estaría igual, pero no tenía tiempo de pararme a pensar en eso.)

En una pequeña regadera vertí el fertilizante (que era muy líquido y de color azul, con un olor muy agradable, parecido al de los pinos) y lo esparcí por todo el terreno.

Bien, el primer paso había terminado. El 2º paso: flores y plantas.

Decidí poner sólo plantas normales (seguramente un lazo del diablo o una tentácula venenosa le quitarían belleza al jardín). Me decidí por un par de rosales, unos cuantos lirios, y jazmines. Una vez plantados, los regué también con mi fertilizante.

Finalmente, solo me faltaba poner un par de árboles. Pensé en plantar naranjos, porque la flor de azahar es una de mis favoritas. Decidí poner sólo dos, para que el jardín no quedara demasiado recargado.

Y ya había terminado. Lo último que me quedaba por hacer era lanzar un hechizo de crecimiento acelerado, para que estuviera listo al atardecer.

Durante el resto de la mañana estuve charlando con Rowena y con los chicos sobre la prueba. Me comentaron que muchos participantes no realizaron la prueba, sino que se limitaron a salir del cercado, resignados a no superar el desafío, porque no sabían ni por donde empezar. A esas alturas yo ya estaba mucho más tranquila: ya había pasado, y por muy mal que resultara la prueba, nadie podría decir que no lo había intentado.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron muy rápido, y antes de darme cuenta, llegó la hora de comprobar los resultados de la prueba.

Mi jardincito había quedado tal como yo quería !!

Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que solo dos personas más habían logrado que el jardín floreciera adecuadamente. El resto de

parcelas estaban igual que por la mañana: sin vida. Otros, solo habían logrado que crecieran malas hiervas, y plantas venenosas...

- Wow, Hel, te has superado – dijo mi amiga, sonriendo.

- Si, te ha quedado precioso – corroboró Godric. - Jeje, y tu que creías que no serías capaz de superar el desafío. Mira a tu alrededor. Eres una de las pocas personas que lo han logrado.

- Tienes que tener más fe en ti misma – continuó Salazar.

- Vaaaale, vale, pero no me sermoneéis ahora, que estoy muy contenta.

Por fin había acabado, había superado el desafío.

En ese momento, Merlín apareció, e hizo aparecer una hoja de pergamino.

- Esta es la lista de los candidatos que habéis sido aceptados. Lamento no haber podido aceptaros a todos como mis alumnos, pero eso era materialmente imposible.

A continuación, colgó la lista en la puerta del castillo, y los candidatos, nerviosos, nos fuimos acercando para ver los nombres que en ella había.

Algunos tenían que ojear la lista hasta el final para encontrar su nombre. A Rowena, Godric, Salazar y a mí, no nos hizo falta, ya que nuestros nombres eran los primeros.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, ¿qué tal? espero que os halla gustado.

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	17. Nuevos compañeros

Holaaaa. Traigo un capitulo más.

Antes que nada, dar las gracias a Drehn por sus reiewsy por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos :)

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de HP. no me pertenecen a mi, sino a JK Rowling.

_**CAP. 16 Nuevos compañeros**_

No me lo podía creer. No solo habíamos pasado las pruebas, sino que además habíamos conseguido las puntuaciones más altas...

Los cuatro estábamos felices por nuestros logros. El viaje no había resultado en vano...

En seguida, Rowena y Godric fueron a buscar una lechuza para escribir a sus familias y contarles la buena noticia. Sin embargo, Salazar y yo no nos movimos de la puerta del castillo. Por mi parte, yo no tenía a nadie a quien escribir, pero Salazar...

- ¿No vas a escribir a tu familia? – pregunté.

- Hace años que no tengo familia – respondió – Mis padres murieron cuando era niño. Me crié con mis abuelos, pero ellos también murieron. ¿Y tú, no tienes a nadie esperando noticias tuyas?

- Pues no. Tu historia y la mía se parecen bastante. Yo también perdí a mis padres cuando era niña. La diferencia es que yo estuve sola desde entonces.

- Lo siento mucho...

- No, no te preocupes. Después todo cambió, cuando conocí a Rowena. Desde entonces, ella y yo somos como hermanas.

Ante este último comentario, Salazar sonrió. Supe que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Nosotros cuatro estábamos destinados a conocernos. Aún no sabíamos el porqué, ni lo que nos deparaba el futuro, pero sabíamos que lo afrontaríamos todos juntos.

Desde ese día, Salazar se convirtió en una especie de hermano mayor para mí.

En ese momento aparecieron Godric y Rowena.

- Hel, ya le he contado a mi papi que hemos pasado las pruebas. Se pondrá muy contento. – esto lo dijo mi amiga, dando saltitos y palmaditas de alegría.

Parecía una niña pequeña. :D Definitivamente, esa era una de sus virtudes: que siempre actuaba como quería, sin importar lo que la gente pensara de ella.

En eso estábamos cuando apareció Merlín por la puerta del castillo.

- Muy bien, jóvenes. En total sois 14 estudiantes a los que voy a legar mis conocimientos. Tenéis una habitación asignada para cada tres o cuatro. Dicho esto, subid a descansar. Mañana comenzarán las clases, y os aseguro que no serán fáciles.

El anciano mago, hizo aparecer una nueva hoja de pergamino, esta vez con la repartición de las habitaciones.

Por suerte, a Rowena y a mi nos habían colocado juntas. Sin embargo, con nosotras habían colocado a dos chicas más.

A Godric y Salazar también los habían colocado juntos, y compartirían habitación con otro chico.

Decidimos no esperar más para conocer nuestros dormitorios, y a nuestros nuevos compañeros.

Al llegar al segundo piso, nos despedimos de Salazar y Godric. Este último, antes de marcharse me dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándome totalmente desorientada. En cuanto los chicos se perdieron de vista, mi amiga soltó esa risita suya tan característica que me ponía histérica. Yo la miré con cara de enfado, sin embargo ella no dejó de reír.

- ¿Vas a seguir negando que te gusta? – dijo – tendrías que ver tu cara hace un momento.

- Bueno, yo... No se puede negar que el chico está más bueno que el chocolate..., que es valiente y además amable y muy simpático... pero...

- ¿Pero qué?

- Ays, Row, es que apenas lo conozco... No puedo saber lo que siento si apenas se nada de él...

- Bahh, bobadas...

Esta conversación terminó cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra nueva habitación. Al entrar, encontramos que ya había alguien allí.

Había dos chicas, cada una sentada en una de las cuatro camas que ocupaban gran parte del dormitorio. En cuanto mi amiga y yo entramos, las dos se levantaron para venir a saludarnos.

- Hola, soy Sophie. – la primera chica era de piel morena, y tenía el pelo castaño y largo hasta la cintura. Además tenía un poco de acento al hablar, lo que daba a entender que era extranjera.

- Yo soy Lucy. Un placer conoceros, chicas. – la segunda chica era de piel clara y tenía el pelo negro, y recogido en una coleta.

Las dos eran de nuestra misma edad, o quizás un poco más jóvenes. Nos recibieron con una sonrisa. Pensé que lo más educado era responder a ese amable saludo.

- Nosotras somos...

- Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw. – dijo Lucy, sorprendiéndonos tanto a mi amiga como a mi.

Al ver nuestra expresión de desconcierto, las dos chicas sonrieron.

- Os habéis hecho muy famosas entre todos los aspirantes. Vosotras, y los dos chicos que os acompañan. – dijo Sophie.

- Si. Todos os admiran, por haber obtenido las mejores puntuaciones en las pruebas. – continuó Lucy.

Ese comentario hizo que Rowena y yo nos sonrojáramos un poco.

- Bueno, no es para tanto. Solo lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos... – dijo mi amiga.

Pasamos un largo rato charlando sobre las pruebas. Nuestras nuevas compañeras eran muy agradables.

- Por cierto, Sophie - dije - Tu no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

- Jeje, no, no soy inglesa - respondió - Vine de Grecia con mi familia hace un año.

- ¿Ah, si? - dijo Rowena - Pues para llevar tan poco tiempo aquí hablas muy bien el inglés.

Finalmente, el cansancio nos pudo y nos quedamos dormidas. A la mañana siguiente, comenzaría una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

Nos levantamos Con los primeros rayos del sol.

Al vestirnos, me fijé en que Sophie guardó una misteriosa caja en su armario, protegiéndola con varios hechizos. Eso me sorprendió al principio, pero luego pensé que quizás se tratara de algo muy valioso para ella. Yo también tenía algo que era muy importante para mí. Se trataba de la bolsita de monedas que me dio mi madre antes de morir. Siempre las llevaba con migo, guardada en un bolsillo de mi capa. Era mi amuleto. Por eso entendí, que quizás esa caja contenía algo muy importante para Sophie, y por eso la protegía tanto.

Cuando estuvimos listas, decidimos bajar a desayunar. En el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, nos reunimos con Godric y Salazar. Al ver a cierto chico, me vino a la mente su despedida del día anterior.

- Buenos días chicas – dijo Salazar.

- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? – continuó Godric.

- Muy bien, Gracias. – respondió mi amiga.

Entonces nos fijamos en que nuestros dos amigos iban acompañados de otro chico (supusimos que era su compañero de habitación). A nosotras también nos acompañaban Lucy y Sophie, así que hicimos las presentaciones.

El compañero de Godric y Salazar se llamaba Demian. Era más o menos igual de alto que nuestros amigos, y de la misma edad. Era rubio y de ojos negros. Tenía una mirada muy misteriosa, que no me inspiraba confianza. Volteé a ver a Rowena, y su expresión me dijo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

En fin, quizás lo estuviéramos juzgando mal... Pero eso no lo podríamos saber hasta conocerlo mejor...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dejad reviews, plisssssss.

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo cap.


	18. Las cosas se ponen difíciles

Nuevo cap. Espero que os guste.

_**CAP. 17 Las cosas se ponen difíciles.**_

Los siete nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase con Merlín. En realidad, no teníamos ni idea acerca de qué era lo que el anciano mago nos iba a enseñar...

De algo estábamos seguros: no sería fácil.

Por desgracia, estábamos en lo cierto: Merlín decidió comenzar con la magia ancestral. Se trata de un tipo de magia muy antigua, anterior incluso a las civilizaciones griegas y romanas. Este tipo de magia basaba su poder en los cuatro elementos.

Todos, en alguna ocasión, habíamos oído hablar de ella. No obstante, la más inexperta de los presentes era yo. No hay que olvidar que yo solo contaba con dos años de educación mágica, mientras que mis compañeros, prácticamente habían crecido rodeados de magia por todos lados.

Me resultaba extremadamente difícil seguir el ritmo de mis compañeros. Había muchos conceptos que no entendía.

¨ Estupendo, Helga. Vas a quedar como una estúpida, después de haber obtenido una de las mejores puntuaciones en las pruebas...¨- pensaba.

La primera semana de clases pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, entre deberes imposibles, y libros complicadísimos.

Por otro lado, mi amiga estaba en su elemento. Disfrutaba como un ratón en una tienda de queso. Las clases para ella no resultaban un problema. Los hechizos que Merlín nos enseñaba, ella los dominaba a la perfección en cuestión de minutos (algunos, incluso mejor que el propio Merlín)

Al atardecer, volvíamos a nuestras habitaciones, a hacer los deberes, o salíamos a los jardines a pasear un rato...

Por fin, viernes por la tarde, nuestra última clase de nuestra primera semana había acabado. No obstante, antes de abandonar el aula, Merlín me pidió que esperara.

¨Dios mío – pensé – ya la he fastidiado, me va a echar por torpe...¨

- Señorita Hufflepuff, he notado que tiene usted problemas para mantener el ritmo de la clase... ¿Tiene usted algún problema?

- No señor, es solo que... tengo muy poca experiencia en el mundo de la magia...

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- A que mi educación mágica no empezó hasta hace sólo dos años...

- Supongo que eso se debe a que es usted huérfana desde los 10 años...

¿Cómo podía saber eso Merlín? Definitivamente, ese hombre leía la mente.

- S...sí, señor...

- No obstante, posee usted una habilidad y un nivel de poder increíbles, para tan corto periodo de adiestramiento... Me temo que lo único que puedo hacer por usted, es aconsejarle que se esfuerce al máximo, y que pida ayuda a sus compañeros, o a mí, siempre que las clases se le hagan demasiado difíciles. Le aseguro que si pone empeño y trabaja duro, no tardará en alcanzar, o superar el nivel de sus compañeros. Bueno, quizás el de la señorita Ravenclaw no, porque a ella creo que ni siquiera yo sería capaz de superarla...

Ante este último comentario del anciano mago, no pude reprimir una risa. Tras esto, pude irme de la clase.

Ahora más que nunca, estaba dispuesta a trabajar duro, a esforzarme al máximo por aprender, aunque eso significara no tener un minuto de descanso al día. Tenía la magnífica oportunidad que me había sido ofrecida: ser alumna del mejor mago de todos los tiempos, y no podía dejarla escapar. Las últimas palabras de mi madre, volvieron con claridad a mi mente

¨Helga, ahora tienes que ser fuerte y usar bien tu magia¨

Eso es, tenía que hacerlo por ella. Por ella, no podía dejarme vencer. En ese momento aferré con fuerza el pequeño saquito de monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi capa.

Al salir del aula me encontré con que Godric me estaba esperando.

- ¿Godric, qué haces aquí?

- Ven conmigo – me dijo, simplemente. Me cogió de la mano, y me guió fuera del castillo.

Evidentemente, había oído toda la conversación entre Merlín y yo.

- Oye, espera ¿a donde vamos?

- Espera un momento, enseguida lo sabrás.

Caminamos varios minutos, hasta que el chico por fin de detuvo. Ante mis ojos, había un maravilloso paisaje. Se trataba de un hermoso lago, de aguas oscuras (lo cual daba idea de su profundidad), y el sol, que en ese momento se escondía tras las montañas, le daba un tono rojizo a la cristalina superficie.

Me senté sobre la hierba, a contemplar el lindo panorama. Godric se sentó a mi lado, también mirando al horizonte.

- Se que las clases te están resultando muy duras, y que ahora estás bajo mucha presión – dijo – Por eso te he traído aquí. Es un buen sitio para desconectar.

- Es precioso – contesté - ¿Cómo has descubierto este sitio? Está bastante lejos del castillo...

- Cuando supe que pasaría una larga temporada por aquí, decidí explorar los alrededores, y vine a parar a este lugar.

A un lado del lago se veía la línea de árboles que daban entrada al bosque. Justo enfrente de donde nosotros estábamos sentados, se extendía una gran llanura, y de fondo se veían las montañas. Nos tumbamos sobre la hierba y pasamos un buen rato charlando, y contemplando las primeras estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer.

Antes de lo que esperábamos anocheció, y empezaba a hacer frío, así que decidimos volver al castillo.

Finalmente llegamos al pasillo donde nuestros caminos se dividían.

- Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Godric. – y le di un beso en la mejilla, tal como él hizo días antes, y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación, con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué me estaba pasando con este chico? Definitivamente, el lindo detalle que tuvo ese día acabó de demostrarme que era el chico perfecto, y que quizás lo que sentía por el iba más allá de si el chico me gustaba o no ¿Me estaría enamorando? ¿Y él, sentiría lo mismo?

La duda no hacía sino mortificarme más. Decidí no pensar más en ello, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. En ese momento, debía centrarme en los estudios, y nada más.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿bueno, malo, regular, horrible?

Quiero saber vuestras opiniones, así que porfavor, dejad reviews, ¿vale?

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	19. Las consecuencias del trabajo duro

_**CAP. 18 Las consecuencias del trabajo duro**_

De este modo pasaban los días, y los días se convertían en semanas. Semanas, en las que sólo me dediqué a estudiar.

Rowena me ayudó muchísimo esos días, explicándome los conceptos más complicados, ayudándome con los deberes, demostrando una infinita paciencia. Esto debo añadirlo a la lista de cosas que mi amiga hizo por mí desde el día que nos conocimos. Realmente, no se si algún día podré pagárselo.

No obstante, el ritmo que estaba llevando no era para nada beneficioso. Me pasaba el día estudiando en mi habitación, o en la sala de estudios, repasando las lecciones con Rowena. A veces me olvidaba incluso de comer, y apenas dormía...

- Hel, amiga, creo que deberías descansar un rato. Hace días que estás pálida, y más delgada de lo normal...

Pero yo no hacía mucho caso a sus consejos.

Los fines de semana no me servían de descanso. Aprovechaba que no había clases para seguir estudiando. Apenas sacaba media hora, los sábados por la tarde, para acercarme un rato al lago y desconectar.

La presión a la que había estado sometida las últimas semanas, no tardaría en pasar factura: La falta de descanso, sumada al hecho de que apenas comía, acabaron por debilitarme muchísimo.

Un viernes por la tarde Merlín me pidió que me quedara después de clase.

- Señorita Hufflepuff, me preocupa el ritmo de estudio que está llevando. Debería tomárselo con un poco más de calma...

- Pero profesor, usted me dijo que me esforzara al máximo para...

- Sí, eso fue lo que le dije, pero no esperaba que se lo tomara tan a pecho. Después de todo, un buen descanso es también muy importante para rendir bien... De todos modos, me alegra informarle de que ha alcanzado usted muy rápido a sus compañeros, en cuanto al nivel de conocimientos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Así es, en el último examen ha sacado la máxima puntuación.

Me quedé de piedra ante esas palabras. No me lo podía creer, tanto esfuerzo había dado sus frutos.

- Gracias profesor – dije sonriendo.

- No hay de qué, pero debe prometerme que a partir de ahora se tomará las cosas con más calma.

- Se lo prometo, señor.

Después Merlín me dio permiso para retirarme.

Decidí ir a buscar a mis amigos para darles la buena noticia. Siendo viernes por la tarde, seguramente estarían paseando por los jardines.

Me dispuse a salir a buscarlos, pero de repente, sentí que se me nublaba la vista, las piernas no me sostenían, y caí desmayada en mitad del pasillo.

No desperté hasta dos días después.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré que estaba en mi cama. A mi lado había alguien agarrando mi mano. Era Godric. Del otro lado estaba Rowena, y apoyado en la pared, con cara de preocupación estaba Salazar.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – dije, con un hilo de voz.

Todos se sorprendieron al oírme.

- Hel!! – gritó mi amiga – Estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Has estado inconsciente, con mucha fiebre durante dos días...

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Salazar.

- Sí. Siento haberos preocupado, chicos. He sido una estúpida. Os prometo que desde ahora me tomaré los estudios con más calma.

Salazar y Rowena sonrieron. No obstante, Godric permaneció muy serio, y no dijo una palabra. Mi amiga se percató de ello.

- Salazar, tenemos que buscar a Merlín para decirle que Hel ya está bien...

- ¿Qué? Pero si no... AYS!! – al parecer Rowena le había dado un tremendo pisotón – Ah, si, si vamos.

Los dos salieron de la habitación, murmurando. Claramente, la intención de Rowena era dejarnos solos a Godric y a mí.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de nuestros amigos, Godric se acercó y me abrazó.

- Nunca me vuelvas a dar un susto así – dijo.

Yo estaba anonadada. El chico que se suponía era el más valiente, estaba admitiendo que había pasado miedo...

- Si te hubiera pasado algo, yo...

No le dejé terminar la frase, y le besé en los labios. Las palabras no eran necesarias.

- Yo también te quiero – dije.

El se limitó a sonreír y a corresponder al que fue nuestro primer beso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews, please.

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo cap.


	20. Silver

_**CAP. 19 Silver**_

Las siguientes semanas estuve como flotando en una nube. Godric era todo lo que yo siempre había soñado: era amable, divertido y me trataba como a una princesa.

La mayoría de las tardes las pasábamos junto al lago, viendo ponerse el sol.

Un día, llegué un poco pronto a nuestra cita, así que me senté en la hierba a esperarle. Me puse a pensar en cómo sería mi vida si no hubiera conocido a mis amigos. Seguramente, no sería capaz de hacer ni un simple conjuro, mi magia seguiría descontrolada... pero lo peor es que no tendría a nadie, estaría sola. Me estremecí solo de pensarlo. Me había acostumbrado tanto a tener a Rowena, Godric y Salazar a mi lado, que la simple idea de que no estuvieran me hacía sentir un vacío muy grande en el corazón. Ya llevábamos en el castillo de Merlín seis meses, y nos habíamos convertido en una familia.

De pronto vi que una pequeña criatura salía del bosque y venía hacia mí. Era un pequeño tejón. Pobrecito, no era más que una cría, y estaba temblando. Lo cogí y lo envolví en mi capa. Me fijé que tenía una herida en la pata. En ese momento llegó Godric. Me saludó con un beso y dijo:

- Siento haber tardado. Es que me entretuve un poco hablando con Salazar y Demian ... ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó fijándose en el pequeño bulto que sostenía en mis brazos.

- Es una cría de tejón. Está herido.

- ¿Una cría sola? ¿Y su madre?

- No lo se. Tenemos que encontrarla, seguramente también esté herida... Algo ha debido atacarlos...

- Tu siempre preocupándote por todos... Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más? – respondí.

- Que besas muy bien – dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

Después de esto, entramos en el bosque a buscar a la mamá del pequeño tejón. Estuvimos buscándola durante una hora, pero no la encontramos.

Oímos un aullido a lo lejos, lo cual me asustó bastante.

- ¿Crees que ha podido ser un hombre lobo? – pregunté.

- No lo creo, porque el ataque debió ser hace un par de horas, y aún era de día...

Ante el fracaso en la búsqueda, supusimos que la madre del pequeño estaba muerta. Seguramente murió defendiendo a su cría. Esto me hizo sentir mucho cariño por el pequeño tejón. Seguramente el pasó tanto miedo como yo, el día que vi morir a mis padres...

Decidimos volver al castillo, porque ya era tarde, y los demás empezarían a preocuparse.

- Bueno, creo que tengo algunas hierbas curativas que le vendrán muy bien para esa herida... – dije mientras emprendíamos el camino de vuelta.

Una vez en el castillo fui a mi habitación a por las hierbas, y después al salón, donde estaban mis amigos.

- Oye, Hel, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Rowena, al ver a Silver (así es como decidí llamar al pequeño tejón)

- Es un bebe tejón. Está herido – respondí.

Lo dejé sobre la mesa y me puse a trabajar con las hierbas. Cuando estuvieron listas, se las apliqué sobre la herida, pero esta no se cerraba... Eso me preocupó bastante.

Entonces vi que Salazar estaba en uno de los sillones, leyendo un libro de pociones. Eso me dio una idea...

- Salazar, a ti se te dan muy bien las pociones – le dije - ¿Sabrías decirme qué tipo de veneno es el que hay en la herida de Silver? Es que no consigo que se cure...

Le enseñé el pequeño tejón

Salazar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dedicó a observarlo durante un rato. Finalmente dijo:

- Creo que esta herida no la ha hecho ninguna criatura. Además, no hay veneno en ella...

- Pero entonces... ¿por qué no se cura ni con pociones ni con hechizos sanadores? – pregunté.

- No lo se, pero más bien parece como si esa herida hubiese sido producida con magia, con una maldición.

Godric y Rowena, que lo habían escuchado todo, nos miraron extrañados.

- Pero, ¿qué clase de desalmado podría hacerle eso a una criaturita como esta? – dijo Rowena.

- Está muy claro: alguien debe estar experimentando con las maldiciones en el bosque, y usa a los animales para ello. – respondió Salazar.

- ¿Estás insinuando que hay un mago oscuro en los alrededores? – pregunté, un poco alarmada.

- Posiblemente – respondió Godric – Mañana mismo volveré al bosque a echar un vistazo más detenidamente...

En ese momento, llegó Demian.

- Hola, chicos ¿qué pasa? – preguntó al vernos a todos alrededor de Silver.

- Creemos que hay un mago oscuro rondando por el bosque – respondí con una mirada suspicaz – Por cierto, ¿de donde vienes?

- Este... del bosque... – dijo él.

- Ey, ey, para el carro, Hel...No pensarás que Demian es un mago maligno... – lo defendió Salazar – Es amigo nuestro...

A lo que yo respondí:

- Lo cierto es que es muy sospechoso que desaparezca todas las noches ...

Demian siempre desaparecía diciendo que se iba a dar una vuelta por los jardines...

- ¿Qué pasa? Godric y tú no sois los únicos que tenéis derecho a pasear a la luz de la luna – dijo Demian.

Yo iba a responderle de una manera bastante desagradable que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero antes de eso el se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Ese chico cada vez me caía peor. Estaba casi segura de que ocultaba algo, pero no podía demostrarlo, así que de momento tendría que conformarme con que Salazar y Godric lo siguieran tratando como a un buen amigo.

Durante toda la noche, Salazar y yo estuvimos trabajando en pociones curativas, para tratar de ayudar al pobre Silver. Finalmente lo logramos.

Decidí quedarme con el y cuidarlo hasta que estuviera preparado para volver al bosque.

Al día siguiente Godric fue a echar un vistazo al bosque, pero no encontró ninguna pista. Fuera quien fuera quien estuviera detrás de los ataques, sabía ocultar sus huellas muy bien...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo cap.


	21. Delante de la ventana

_**CAP. 20 Delante de la ventana**_

Los días pasaban y casi me olvidé de mis sospechas hacia Demian, pero estas volvían cada vez que se escabullía de noche ¿A dónde demonios iba? Estaba segura de que algo ocultaba, tras esa mirada tan misteriosa.

Una noche, decidí seguirlo en una de sus ¨escapadas¨

Vi que salía por la puerta principal, y rodeaba el enorme edificio, para ir a los jardines traseros. Una vez allí, miró en todas direcciones (por suerte yo estaba bien escondida, y no me vio), después hizo aparecer su escoba y salió volando en dirección norte.

¨¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo? El bosque está en dirección sur...¨

Yo me propuse ir tras el, pero no me dio tiempo a hacer aparecer mi escoba cuando él ya había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Esto me dejó muy claro que Demian no era quien estaba experimentando con los animales en el bosque, ya que él había salido volando en dirección opuesta. No obstante, mi curiosidad acerca de lo que hacía cuando se marchaba del castillo se incrementó. Me juré a mi misma que algún día averiguaría qué se traía entre manos.

En los días siguientes me dediqué solo a mi chico, y a mis estudios. Esto tenía sus ventajas: Godric y yo pasábamos muuucho tiempo juntos XD, pero también tenía sus inconvenientes: con los días, me fui dando cuenta de que tanto Godric como yo pasábamos cada vez menos tiempo con nuestros amigos. Esta idea me preocupaba, ya que no quería que pensaran que nos habíamos olvidado de ellos...

Una tarde, Godric y yo habíamos quedado en la sala de estudio. No podíamos ir al lago porque estábamos en diciembre, y hacía demasiado frío.

En esta sala había un enorme ventanal desde el que se veían los hermosos jardines. Mi jardincito (el que planté para pasar el cuarto desafío) destacaba sobre los demás. Cada día encontraba un ratito para regarlo, podarlo, y mantenerlo bien cuidado. Las plantas son para mí como mascotas, a las que hay que cuidar y mimar diariamente para que estén sanas y fuertes.

Hablando de mascotas: mientras me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, noté que algo tiraba de mi vestido, a la altura de mis tobillos. Aparté la vista del ventanal, y miré a mis pies. Ahí estaba Silver, reclamando mi atención.

- ¿Qué pasa, bichito? No me digas que tienes hambre... Es increíble lo que puedes llegar a comer.

Pero lo cierto es que lo único que quería eran mimitos. El pequeño tejón se había acostumbrado a mí. Ya llevaba dos meses conmigo, y le había cogido mucho cariño. En ese tiempo había crecido, y la herida de su patita estaba totalmente curada. Le encantaba que le acariciara entre las orejas, así que le complací. Parecía un gatito mimoso. Me hacía recordar al modo en que Salazar trataba a las serpientes.

Entonces sentí unos brazos rodeándome, y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Hola, preciosa – dijo Godric.

Yo aún tenía a Silver en brazos, pero me volví para corresponderle con un beso en los labios.

- Aauuch!!

En ese momento el pequeño tejón mordió a Godric en la mano que tenía sobre mi cintura.

- Valla, parece que tu mascota es bastante celoso... – dijo sonriendo, y agitando la mano dolorida – Pues amiguito, lo siento, pero yo la vi primero.

Dejé a Silver en el suelo.

- Bichito malo, eso no se hace.

El pequeño animal bajó las orejas, como pidiendo disculpas. Y se fue de la sala.

Entonces pudimos seguir con lo que el bichito había interrumpido.

- Godric, ¿no te parece que estamos dejando un poco de lado a Rowena y a Salazar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que desde que estamos juntos, casi ni les vemos. No quiero que mi mejor amiga piense que me he olvidado de ella.

- ¿Tu crees? Está bien, desde ahora deberíamos encontrar más tiempo para estar con ellos.

En ese momento Godric estaba sentado frente a la ventana. Se puso pálido de repente. Supuse que había visto algo que lo había sorprendido bastante. Eso me asustó, ya que el no era un chico fácil de tomar por sorpresa.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos, para asegurar que no estaba viendo visiones. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

Yo le seguí y miré hacia el lugar que el señalaba. Allí había una pareja, besándose en los jardines. En un principio eso no me sorprendió en absoluto, y no entendía por qué Godric se sorprendía tanto. Después de todo, nosotros hacíamos lo mismo muchas veces...

Pero un rayo de luna cayó sobre la pareja de los jardines, permitiéndome reconocerlos. En ese momento, yo también palidecí.

Esa parejita eran, ni más ni menos que nuestros mejores amigos: Rowena y Salazar.

- Y tu preocupada porque casi no pasamos tiempo con ellos. – dijo Godric sonriendo.

- Si, en este momento no parece que eso les importe mucho, ¿verdad? – respondí.

Al poco rato, entraron los dos en la sala de estudios, ignorando que Godric y yo habíamos visto todo por la ventana (eso si, sin querer).

- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? – dijo Salazar.

- ¿A qué vienen esas risas? – preguntó Rowena.

- Qué calladito lo teníais, ¿eh? – dijo Godric

Salazar y Rowena se miraron sin entender.

- ¿ A qué te refieres? – dijo Salazar.

- A lo vuestro – respondí.

- ¿Qué?, pero si no... ¿Cómo os habéis enterado? – preguntó Rowena, sorprendida.

- La próxima vez que no queráis que os pillen, procurad no besaros delante de una ventana – dijo Godric sonriendo.

- Ooops, jeje. Descuida, la próxima vez tendremos más cuidado. – contestó Salazar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo cap.


	22. Planes, y una sorpresa

_**CAP. 21 Planes, y una sorpresa**_

La relación entre nuestros dos mejores amigos nos cogió por sorpresa, tanto a Godric como a mí.

Desde luego, no nos parecía mal en absoluto. ¿Quién mejor para salir con mi mejor amiga, que mi mejor amigo? Sabía que el nunca le haría daño.

Lucy y Sophie también se alegraron mucho por Rowena. Ellas nos habían tomado mucho cariño a mi amiga y a mi. Y nosotras a ellas las veíamos como nuestras hermanitas menores. Ellas eran un par de años más jóvenes que nosotras, y por eso Rowena y yo nos tomamos el deber de protegerlas y ayudarlas en lo que necesitaran.

En cuanto a Rowena y Salazar, en los ojos se les notaba que se querían de verdad. Eso me llevó a preguntarme: ¿COMO DIABLOS NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES DE LO QUE HABÍA ENTRE ELLOS?

Rowena se había dado cuenta enseguida de lo que Godric y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro (se dio cuenta incluso antes que nosotros mismos).

¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan egoísta? ¿Cuándo dejé de prestar atención a mis amigos para centrarme en mi misma?

Me prometí no volver a distanciarme de ellos nunca más.

Desde entonces, solíamos salir los cuatro juntos, las dos parejitas (a veces acompañados por Lucy, Sophie y Demian). Nos encantaba ir a una pequeña cantina que había a un par de kilómetros del castillo. Allí pasábamos horas charlando y riendo, haciendo bromas... También aprovechamos para conocernos mejor, y averiguar más los unos de los otros: en esos días me enteré de que Godric tenía una hermana pequeña, además de su hermano mayor, Merric. También me enteré de que Sophie era descendiente de una antigua familia griega, muy importante... Pero lo que más me impresionó fue enterarme de que los padres de Salazar habían sido asesinados por muggles, al igual que los míos. Así que por eso nos llevábamos tan bien: realmente, habíamos pasado casi por lo mismo. Yo, por mi parte, les conté mi historia: cómo los muggles quemaron mi casa mientras dormíamos, matando a mis padres, cómo conocí a Rowena...

Fueron unas semanas de paz. Ahora lo sabíamos todo, los unos de los otros (o eso creíamos...)

Pero de todos es sabido, que los buenos momentos no duran para siempre...

La Navidad estaba cerca. Apenas faltaban unos días para nochebuena. Todos los aprendices de Merlín volverían a casa a pasar las fiestas. Yo, por mi parte, pasaría las vacaciones con Rowena y con su padre (como los dos años anteriores). Godric nos invitó a Salazar, Rowena y a mi a pasar las vacaciones en su casa, pero ni mi amiga ni yo queríamos dejar solo al señor Ravenclaw en estas fechas tan señaladas ...

- Por eso no hay problema, Row – dijo Godric – Tu padre también está invitado.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No se molestarán tus padres?

- Qué va. Cuanta más gente, mejor lo pasaremos.

- Está bien. Siendo así... – accedió mi amiga, muy contenta – Voy a escribir a papá para decírselo.

- Si, y yo voy a escribir a mi familia para confirmar cuántos seremos – contestó Godric.

Los dos se marcharon, para pedirle prestada una lechuza a Merlín. Salazar se fue a su habitación, para hacer el equipaje, y yo me quedé un rato pensando:

Estas serían las primeras navidades que pasaría con Godric, y además, iba a conocer a su familia... ¡¡Dios mío, y si no les caigo bien!! ¿Y si deciden que soy muy poca cosa para su hijo? Después de todo, no hay que olvidar que yo no era más que una huérfana, que no poseía nada en el mundo... Eso no lo podría soportar. Yo realmente amaba a Godric, y no soportaría que nos separaran por algo así... Helga, deja ya de comerte el coco. Godric no es el tipo de chico que le da importancia a esas cosas... así que sus padres, tampoco.

Con este último tranquilizador pensamiento, me dispuse a subir las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto, a recoger mis cosas, ya que al día siguiente nos marcharíamos.

Cuando apenas había subido tres peldaños, vi que la puerta principal del castillo se abría, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire helado, acompañada por unos cuantos copos de nieve. Un escalofrío provocado por la fría brisa me hizo girarme, para ver quién había entrado.

En la puerta había una figura, cubierta con una elegante capa de viaje blanca. En un principio esperé reconocer a alguno de mis compañeros, pero cuando el misterioso personaje se bajó la capucha vi que no se trataba de ninguno de los aprendices de Merlín.

Se trataba de una chica. A primera vista, se notaba que era de buena familia: Vestía muy elegante, y no se podía negar que era guapa. Tenía el pelo negro, liso y largo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran también negros, pero a la vez muy luminosos y expresivos. Miró alrededor, como un poco perdida. Parecía estar buscando a alguien. Seguramente era familiar de alguno de los aprendices...

Bajé hasta donde ella estaba. El castillo era enorme, y si nadie la ayudaba, tardaría horas en encontrar a quien quiera que estuviera buscando...

- Perdona, ¿buscas a alguien? – dije.

La pobre chica me miró con agradecimiento. Al parecer no sabía por donde empezar a buscar.

- Sí. Busco a mi prometido. Me han dicho que estudia aquí... – respondió con una sonrisa – Por cierto, me llamo Selene.

- Yo soy Helga. Jeje, no te preocupes, te acompañaré y te ayudaré a encontrarle. El castillo tiene muchos pasadizos, y podrías perderte. ¿Cómo se llama tu prometido?

- Godric Gryffindor.


	23. ¿Engaño?

_**CAP. 22 ¿Engaño?**_

Al oír el nombre de Godric de labios de esa chica, sentí que la sangre se me helaba. ¡¡Será cerdo!! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Y yo que pensaba que era el chico perfecto, un príncipe azul.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Selene, preocupada – Te has puesto pálida de repente...

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – respondí intentando sonreír, después de todo, la pobre chica no tenía la culpa de nada. A ella también la estaba engañando...

Pero esto no iba a quedar así: el leoncito iba a saber lo que es bueno.

- Ven conmigo, Godric debe estar ahora en la sala de estudios. – dije.

- Entonces, le conoces. Menos mal, así le encontraré más rápido. Tengo que hablar con el sobre nuestro compromiso...

Mientras, yo iba pensando en una venganza lenta y dolorosa... Sé que eso no concuerda con mi forma de ser, pero en ese momento estaba muy enfadada. Si algo no iba a consentir, eran los cuernos. No señor.

¨Maldita sea, cuando lo coja lo voy a desintegrar a base de maldiciones... Esto es lo último que me hubiera esperado...¨

Sin más, llegamos a la sala de estudios.

- Espera un momento, voy a ver si está.

Abrí la puerta, y la cerré a mis espaldas, para que la chica no se enterara de nuestra conversación. No quería que se sintiera igual que yo al descubrir que su prometido la estaba engañando...

Efectivamente, Godric estaba sentado en una mesa, leyendo un libro sobre transformaciones.

Al verme se levantó y se acercó a mí.

- Hola, preciosa – intentó abrazarme, pero yo le di una bofetada que resonó por toda la sala.

- Oye, ¿a qué ha venido eso?- preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo que a qué ha venido? ¿Te suena de algo el nombre de Selene?

Al oír el nombre de su prometida, se puso blanco como la leche. Es gracioso, esa era la segunda vez en dos semanas que el chico más valiente palidecía de un susto.

- ¿Selene? ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Para que lo sepas, tu prometida te está esperando en la puerta, para hablar sobre vuestro compromiso. NO LA HAGAS ESPERAR MÁS!! – grité sin poder contenerme. Quería estrangularle allí mismo, pero al mirarle a los ojos, no pude hacerlo. Todo mi enfado se convirtió en tristeza.

Salí de la sala, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Espera un momento, Hel...!! – oí que gritaba Godric – Déjame explicarte...

Pero yo no le quería escuchar. Al salir de la sala me crucé con Selene, que se quedó algo preocupada al verme salir en ese estado.

Al llegar al segundo piso me tropecé (literalmente) con Rowena y Salazar, que iban muy contentos, cogidos de la mano y haciéndose arrumacos. Al verme llorando, como es lógico y natural, se preocuparon.

- Hel, cariño, ¿por qué estás así? – preguntó mi amiga.

Yo no podía hablar, la voz me temblaba demasiado, así que simplemente la abracé, y lloré sobre su hombro. Rowena esperó hasta que me calmara un poco, para volver a preguntar...

- Para que estés así, debe haberte pasado algo muy grabe... – dijo Salazar.

Entonces, ya más calmada, les conté todo lo que había pasado desde que nos separamos esa tarde, para hacer el equipaje.

- Será cerdo!! – gritó mi amiga cuando terminé de explicarles – Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado...

- Esto lo arreglo yo ahora mismo – dijo Salazar, sacando su varita muy enfadado, y disponiéndose a bajar las escaleras para ajustar cuentas con su amigo.

- ¡¡No!! Déjalo, Salazar. – contesté – Si alguien va a acribillarle a maldiciones, seré yo. Pero lo haré cuando su prometida se haya ido. No quiero que ella se entere de que la engaña... pobrecilla.

Mis dos amigos me miraron asombrados.

- Hel, eres increíble – dijo Salazar – Incluso en un momento como este, te preocupas de los demás...más que de ti misma.

Mi amiga sonrió, y abrazándome de nuevo dijo:

- Si no lo hiciera, no sería ella.

Una hora después, oímos que la puerta principal del castillo se abría, y se volvía a cerrar, lo cual debía significar que Selene ya se había marchado.

Bajé hasta la sala de estudio, para aclarar de una vez por todas la situación con mi ¨novio¨.

Abrí la puerta, y le encontré sentado frente a la chimenea. Estaba muy pensativo. No me pude contener y dije:

- Qué, ¿ya habéis acordado la fecha de la boda?

- Hel, yo ...

El se levantó, con la intención de acercarse a mi. En ese momento saqué mi varita, y le apunté.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a menos de dos metros de mi.

Entonces pude ver mi reflejo en un cristal. Estaba hecha un desastre. Tenía el cabello alborotado, y los ojos hinchados de llorar.

- Todo tiene una explicación, te lo prometo. – dijo el.

- Pues estoy deseando oírla, y más te vale que sea convincente, porque si no, te pasarás las navidades con un rosal saliéndote de la nariz.

- No serías capaz – dijo el con una media sonrisa.

¿Era impresión mía, o esa sonrisa era muy triste? ¿Estaba el triste por verme en ese estado? Bueno, después de todo, era culpa suya que yo estuviera así...

- No me tientes a que te lo demuestre... – contesté.

De la punta de mi varita salían chispas a causa de mi enfado, que al parecer, después de calmarme, había vuelto con toda su fuerza.

- Está bien, te lo explicaré todo: Desde que tenía dos años, he estado prometido con Selene. Es un acuerdo al que llegaron nuestros padres. Ni ella ni yo tuvimos nada que ver con eso.

- Eso no es impedimento para que me lo hubieras contado. De haber sabido que estabas prometido, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido salir contigo...

- Lo se.

- Entonces, ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE?! – grité.

- Es que, no lo consideré necesario...

- ¿Cómo que no lo consideraste necesario?

- Es que... verás, no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde que teníamos cinco años, y... después de tanto tiempo, no pensé que volviera a aparecer. Además, en nuestro contrato de compromiso se estipulaba que si alguno de los dos se enamoraba de otra persona, y deseaba romper el compromiso, no habría ningún problema...

- Así que ...

- Exacto. Desde el día que empecé a salir contigo, mi compromiso con Selene quedó roto.

- Glups, pero... ¿y tus padres? ¿Lo aprobarán? – dije más calmada. Después de todo, su explicación había resultado muy válida y convincente.

- Por supuesto. Mis padres lo saben todo. Se lo conté cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir. Por eso tenía tanto interés en que vinieras estas navidades a mi casa: porque mis padres están deseando conocerte.

En ese momento me puse roja como un tomate. Realmente, había montado toda una escena de celos por nada...

- Pero, pobre Selene... Se habrá llevado un disgusto al enterarse...

- De eso nada. Ella solo venía a decirme que quería romper nuestro compromiso, porque se había enamorado de otro chico

Valla, eso me hacía sentirme peor. Había hecho el ridículo. Godric sonrió al verme tan avergonzada. Se acercó, me abrazó y me dijo:

- De verdad, eres de lo que no hay. ¿Realmente pensabas que sería capaz de engañarte?

- Pues más te vale no hacerlo – dije mirándole a los ojos, y sonriendo feliz – Porque la amenaza sigue en pie. Si me llego a enterar de que me engañas ...

Pero no pude terminar la frase, porque me dejó muda con un beso.

- Advertido quedas – dije – El que avisa no es traidor.

- ¿Para qué voy a querer otra chica teniéndote a ti? – contestó simplemente.

Menos mal que todo se había arreglado. Realmente, me hubiera hecho trizas el corazón si todo hubiera acabado tan mal entre nosotros ... pero ahora ya todo estaba bien.

Nos dispusimos a salir de la sala de estudios, para volver a nuestras habitaciones. Al abrir la puerta, dos personas cayeron al suelo. Evidentemente, habían estado escuchando nuestra conversación a través de la puerta. ¿Adivináis quiénes eran? Bingo: mi amiga la cotilla, y el cotilla de su novio.

- Estoo, jeje... nosotros solo... – intentó excusarse Salazar.

- ...pasábamos por aquí y ... – continuó mi amiga, levantándose del suelo con una risita.

- Mira que llegáis a ser entrometidos. – dijo Godric – Mejor. Así no tendré que explicároslo todo a vosotros también.

Esa noche, antes de acostarme, preparé el equipaje. Al día siguiente partiríamos a casa de Godric, para pasar allí las fiestas. El señor Ravenclaw se reuniría con nosotros en el castillo para ir todos juntos.

Salazar estaba muy nervioso, al igual que yo. Después de todo, al día siguiente conoceríamos a nuestros respectivos suegros...


	24. Llegada a Lions Hollow

_**CAP. 23 Llegada a Lions Hollow**_

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, todos en el castillo de Merlín se despedían y se deseaban una feliz Navidad. Todos estaban deseando volver a ver a sus familias. Después de todo, ya llevábamos seis meses en el castillo, y además, a todos nos apetecía descansar por unos días.

Mientras Godric y Salazar se despedían de Demian, Lucy y Sophie vinieron a despedirse también de nosotras.

No pude evitar ver la mirada que Demian le dedicó a Sophie. Ciertamente, no me gustó nada. Y lo peor era que Sophie le correspondió con una risita.

Eso no me hacía ninguna gracia. Demian no acababa de caerme bien, y a estas alturas, yo ya tenía asumido que ocultaba un oscuro secreto. Era la única explicación que encontraba a sus frecuentes escapadas nocturnas. Además, Sophie era una chica alegre, inteligente y divertida, mientras que Demian era muy reservado y serio. Estaba segura de que no congeniarían.

¨ En fin, cuando volvamos de vacaciones tendré que hablar con ella para advertirle que tenga cuidado con ese chico... ¨ - pensé.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Rowena.

- ¡¡ Papi ¡!

Efectivamente, el señor Ravenclaw había llegado. Mi amiga corrió hacia el y le dio un tremendo abrazo.

¨ Jeje, a veces parece una niña pequeña ¨ – pensé. Pero en realidad me daban muchísima envidia. Hacía ocho años que no podía abrazar a mi padre... ¨ Bueno, no es momento de pensar en cosas tristes ¨

Me acerqué hasta el señor Ravenclaw para saludarle.

- Helga, me alegro mucho de verte – me dijo sonriendo, con Rowena aún abrazada a su cuello.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal está? - respondí

- De maravilla. ¿Y vosotras? ¿Estáis aprendiendo mucho?

- Muchísimo, papá. Merlín es muy sabio... Aunque claro, muchas de las cosas que nos enseña son bastante fáciles...

- Habla por ti, sabelotodo – dije bromeando – Yo lo pasé bastante mal las primeras semanas...

- Es lógico: cuando llegaste aquí eras bastante novata en el mundo de la magia... – contestó el padre de mi amiga - Pero poco a poco has salido adelante, ¿verdad?

Yo iba a responder, pero en ese momento llegaron Godric y Salazar.

- Papá, estos son nuestros amigos: Godric Gryffindor – Godric le tendió la mano al señor Ravenclaw, y el se la estrechó – Y Salazar Slytherin.

- Ah, supongo que este es el chico del que me hablaste en tu última carta... – dijo el señor Ravenclaw, mirando a Salazar con el entrecejo

fruncido.

- Pues si, papi, es el – dijo Rowena, sonriendo y cogiéndose del brazo de su novio.

Salazar se sonrojó un poco. El señor Ravenclaw sonrió y le tendió la mano a su ¨ yerno ¨

- Es un placer, jovencito.

Salazar, le estrechó la mano a su suegro.

- Lo mismo digo, señor.

Al poco rato, Salazar y Godric fueron a preparar el traslador que nos llevaría a casa de Godric.

- Parecen buenos chicos... Me alegro de que tengáis quien os cuide por aquí... Estando yo tan lejos, me quedo más tranquilo si...

- Papá, Hel y yo sabemos cuidar de nosotras mismas.

- Helga no me preocupa. Se que es una chica muy madura y que no se mete en líos. La que me preocupa eres tu, que eres una despistada, y una cotilla de cuidado, y eso te puede meter en mas de un problema...

- ¡Papá! – dijo mi amiga, haciéndose la ofendida – Yo no soy cotilla. Sólo soy una chica que siente una gran curiosidad por el mundo que la rodea.

Media hora después, volvieron Godric y Salazar con vieja red de pesca bastante raída en las manos ...

Rowena y yo la miramos con desagrado.

- ¿Se puede saber que es eso? – pregunté.

- Es el traslador – respondió Salazar

- Solo faltan diez segundos para partir. Estad preparados. – continuó Godric.

Los cinco nos colocamos alrededor de la espantosa red, y colocamos un dedo sobre ella. Tres, dos uno...

La sensación de mareo típica de los viajes en traslador apenas comenzó a desvanecerse cuando pude divisar el lugar al que habíamos llegado: era un precioso valle entre dos colinas.

Todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, dándole al lugar un aspecto muy peculiar, y muy hermoso.

Al fondo del valle se veía la mansión de los Gryffindor.

- Bienvenidos a Lions Hollow Valle de los Leones – dijo Godric.

Para aquellos que no sepáis mucho de la Historia del mundo mágico, sabed que este valle, más adelante sería conocido como Godric´s Hollow (Valle de Godric)

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: El nombre del valle Lions Hollow es invento mío, ya que siendo Godric tan joven, no había razón para que el valle llevara su nombre...


	25. Navidad

Holaaaa!! Aquí estoy con otro capítulo.

Antes que se me olvide, quiero dar las graciasa Drehn y a blakikabla por sus reviews ;)

DISCLAIMER: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_**CAP. 24 Navidad**_

Nada más entrar en la mansión, una niña de unos diez años se abalanzó sobre Godric.

- ¡Hermanito! Qué bien que has venido.

Él le dio un gran abrazo a su pequeña hermana.

- Chicos, os presento a mi hermana Ariadna.

- Hola – dijo la pequeña de los Gryffindors.

Ciertamente, era muy parecida a Godric: tenían los mismos ojos, y la misma sonrisa.

La pequeña se acercó a mi y me miró unos segundos.

- Tu debes ser Helga, ¿Verdad?

- Pues si – contesté bastante sorprendida – pero cómo...

- Mi hermano en sus cartas no hace más que hablar de ti.

Godric se sonrojó.

- Pequeñaja, deja ya de hablar más de la cuenta ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

- Están en el salón. ¡¡ Y no me llames pequeñaja!!

En ese momento, por una puerta apareció una figura conocida. Era Merric, el hermano mayor de Godric.

- ¡Hola! Por fin llegáis. Os esperábamos hace más de una hora...

- Si, lo siento – se disculpó el mediano de los Gryffindors – Es que tuvimos problemas para encontrar un traslador.

- ¿Qúe tal os va, chicas? – dijo Merric, saludándonos a Rowena y a mi.

- Muy bien – respondimos las dos.

Ciertamente, Merric estaba aún más guapo ahora que el día que le conocimos (el mismo día que conocimos a Godric). Ahora llevaba el pelo corto, y vestía una túnica muy elegante.

La puerta del salón se abrió y aparecieron los padres de Godric.

El fue a saludarlos, y después hizo las presentaciones.

- Vaya, así que tu eres Helga. – dijo el señor Gryffindor - Godric nos ha hablado mucho de ti... estábamos deseando conocerte.

- Así es – continuó la señora Gryffindor - Ahora veo que no exageraba al decirnos lo linda que eres.

Ese era mi turno para sonrojarme.

- Bienvenidos – dijo el padre de Godric, una vez hechas las presentaciones – Estáis en vuestra casa.

Después nos guiaron hasta nuestras habitaciones.

Rowena y yo dormiríamos juntas en una gran habitación, al lado de la de Ariadna. La pequeña quería que estuviéramos cerca. A excepción de su madre, solo había chicos en casa, y al parecer, estaba encantada de tener dos chicas con las que charlar y jugar.

Una vez instaladas, bajamos al salón a cenar. Después de la cena, Godric y sus hermanos nos enseñaron toda la mansión, y los jardines. Tras el ¨ tour ¨ por la casa de los gryffindors, decidimos irnos a la cama temprano, ya que al día siguiente era Navidad, y sería un día bastante largo.

A las siete de la mañana, nos despertó el grito de Ariadna:

- ¡¡Es Navidad, despertad, que hay que abrir los regalos!!

Oímos que Merric iba tras ella, para que volviera a la cama.

- Pequeñaja, los regalos seguirán ahí dentro de un par de horas. No van a desaparecer.

- De eso no puedo estar segura – insistió la pequeña – A lo mejor, si tardo demasiado, Santa Claus piensa que no los quiero, y se los lleva...

- Mira que puedes llegar a ser pesada – la reprendió su hermano – Anda, vuelve a la cama, que vas a despertar a todo el mundo...

- Demasiado tarde – dijo Godric. Al parecer, a el también lo habían despertado los gritos de su hermanita. – Todos los años nos haces lo mismo, pequeñaja.

Visto lo visto, Rowena y yo también nos levantamos. Después de todo, ya no seríamos capaces de volver a conciliar el sueño...

En el pasillo estaban Merric, Salazar, Godric y Ariadna.

Un momento después que nosotras, llegaron los padres de Godric y el señor Ravenclaw.

Ya que estábamos todos levantados, bajamos a abrir los regalos.

De parte de Godric, recibí un cáliz de oro, con un tejón y una letra H grabados. **N.A.: seguro que ese caliz os resulta familiar ¿verdad**?

Ese fue el primer regalo que me hizo. Desde ese día lo guardé como un tesoro.

De parte de Rowena, una preciosa capa nueva; y Salazar me regaló un bonito joyero.

El día entero lo pasamos muy entretenidos, sobre todo al ver a la pequeña Ariadna tan contenta con sus regalos.

La noche llegó antes de lo que esperábamos. A las ocho Rowena y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos pusimos a prepararnos para la cena. Era Navidad, una ocasión especial (la primera que compartiríamos con los chicos), así que nos arreglamos con esmero.

Cuando llegamos al salón ya todos estaban ahí. Al entrar, Godric y Salazar nos miraron impresionados. Lo cierto es que ellos nunca nos habían visto tan arregladas. Normalmente, Rowena y yo, para ir a las clases, solíamos llevar un vestido muy simple, y por supuesto, no llevábamos maquillaje.

No obstante, nosotras también estábamos sorprendidas. Ellos estaban muy guapos. A mi chico la túnica de gala le sentaba de muerte.

La cena transcurrió sin nada especial que mencionar (salvo porque Ariadna le vertió la jarra entera de zumo de calabaza encima a su padre. Sin querer, por supuesto)

Después de la cena, salimos todos a dar un paseo por el hermoso jardín. La nieve le daba un aspecto especial. De fondo se veían las montañas, iluminadas por la luz de la luna, y más allá, se podía percibir un reflejo oscuro, que era el mar.

Media hora después, todos se retiraron a dormir, excepto Rowena, Salazar, Godric y yo. Ahora que estábamos las dos parejas solos, el paisaje nos parecía incluso más bonito.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo cap.


	26. Vuelta de vacaciones

Nuevo cap.!!

Gracias a Zoel15 y a Ginny-Potter-508 por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. Siempre es agradable tener nuevos lectores

**DISCLAIMER** HP. no me pertenece a mi, sino a Jk. Rowling

_**CAP. 25 Vuelta de vacaciones**_

Antes de lo que esperábamos, las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron.

Los padres de Godric habían sido muy amables, y nos hicieron sentir como en casa. Durante las vacaciones nos dedicamos a pasear, a charlar, y por supuesto, a divertirnos. El pasatiempo favorito de los chicos consistía, básicamente en jugar al quidditch (un nuevo deporte, que estaba empezando a ponerse muy de moda en aquellos días).

Ni Rowena ni yo le veíamos nada interesante a ese juego... así que mientras los chicos jugaban con esa estúpida pelotita dorada, yo me dedicaba a ayudar a la señora Gryffindor en su jardín, y Rowena se dedicaba a lo que era su eterna obsesión: los libros.

- Querida, no se como lo haces –me dijo un día la señora Gryffindor– Este rosal estaba casi muerto, y tu, en unas horas, has conseguido recuperarlo...

- El problema del rosal era muy simple – respondí – Los gnomos han estado escarbando por aquí, y la tierra se ha estropeado... sólo había que trasplantarlo...

- Valla, veo que las plantas no tienen secretos para ti... ¿Piensas dedicarte a ellas cuando acabes los estudios?

- No lo se... realmente la jardinería me encanta ... pero por otro lado, no tendría sentido estudiar con Merlín si lo único que voy a hacer en el futuro es cuidar plantas. Creo que...

En ese momento nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida con la llegada de los chicos.

- Hola – dijo Merric - ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera con este frío, madre?

- Arreglar los rosales, porque los gnomos los han destrozado. Menos mal que Helga me ha ayudado a arreglarlos.

Dicho esto, entramos a la casa. Esa sería nuestra última noche allí. Por la mañana, volveríamos a usar el traslador para volver al castillo de Merlín.

La conversación con la madre de Godric me había dado algo en que pensar. En poco más de un año acabaríamos nuestros estudios... ¿Qué pasaría entonces con nosotros cuatro? ¿Nos separaríamos? ¿Qué pasaría con Godric y conmigo?... Pero había otra cosa que también me inquietaba ¿A qué me dedicaría en el futuro? Realmente, tenía que tomar una decisión, sobre el camino que quería tomar en la vida. Las plantas me encantaban, y se me daban bien, y podría dedicarme a eso... Pero entonces, ¿para qué me servían los estudios de magia avanzada que estaba realizando con Merlín? Y mis amigos ¿a qué se dedicarían?...

Estos pensamientos no me dejaban dormir. Entonces oí que la puerta de la habitación se abría, y una pequeña figura entraba por ella.

- Hermanita, no puedo dormir – era Ariadna. La pequeña me había tomado mucho cariño, hasta el punto de llamarme hermanita, y yo también me había encariñado mucho con ella.

- A ver, pequeñaja, ¿qué te pasa? – pregunté, haciéndole sitio en mi cama.

- Es que no quiero que os vayáis – dijo.

- Así que era por eso... – contesté – Bueno, pues no te preocupes, porque pienso escribirte muy a menudo, ¿de acuerdo? Y tu hermano también.

De repente la pequeña soltó una risita.

- No, mi hermano no lo hará. Es un despistado, y siempre se olvida de escribirnos...

- Ya me encargaré yo de que no se olvide – dije, sonriendo también – Y ahora, a dormir.

A las nueve de la mañana estábamos todos alrededor de la vieja red de pesca que servía de traslador. El señor Ravenclaw se marcharía en un traslador distinto.

Tres, dos, uno ... Y de nuevo la sensación de mareo producida por los viajes en traslador...

Nada más llegar, fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, a deshacer el equipaje.

Al poco rato de llegar nosotras, entraron Lucy y Sophie.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, chicas? – preguntó Rowena.

- Geniales – respondió Sophie – Yo las he pasado en Grecia, con mi familia ¡¡Y hemos visitado el oráculo de Delfos!! Y vosotras, ¿qué tal? He oído que has pasado las vacaciones en casa de tus suegros...

- Si. Son muy amables. – contesté - Me alegro de haber ido...

Así pasamos charlando un buen rato. Después bajamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo. Las clases no empezarían hasta el día siguiente, así que ese día lo podíamos pasar sin hacer nada...

Por el camino, nos encontramos con Demian, que al cruzarse con nosotras le guiñó un ojo a Sophie. Y ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

Me había olvidado... tenía que hablar con Sophie y contarle mis sospechas sobre Demian...

Pero antes, Lucy me habló al oído, diciéndome:

- Me ha dicho que estas vacaciones se ha estado carteando con el... creo que están saliendo... No se por qué, pero ese chico no me gusta nada...

- A mi tampoco, Lucy... – contesté – Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con ella...

- Ya, Hel, pero ten cuidado de cómo se lo cuentas... Me parece que ella está muy enamorada de Demian, y no se si te creerá...

Por la noche, aproveché que ni Rowena ni Lucy estaban en la habitación para hablar con Sophie.

Al entrar, noté que Sophie guardaba una extraña caja bajo su cama. Era la misma caja que escondió en su armario el primer día de clases...

- Sophie, ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro – contestó, dándose cuenta de que lo que le quería decir era importante - ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo preocupada...

- Bueno, es que... Dime una cosa: ¿Estás saliendo con Demian?

Ella se sonrojó un poco, y luego contestó:

- Pues si, desde un par de días antes de las vacaciones... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Se os nota bastante. Esas miraditas...

- Jeje, bueno, ¿y por eso estabas preocupada?

- Pues si. Es que, verás: creo que Demian oculta algo ... algo oscuro. No se cómo explicarlo...

La expresión alegre de Sophie cambió al instante, volviéndose seria.

- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – preguntó - ¿Le has visto hacer algo malo?

- No exactamente... pero sus salidas nocturnas son bastante sospechosas...

- Bueno, quizás para ti lo sean, porque no conoces sus motivos...

Este comentario de Sophie me dejó sorprendida.

- ¿Es que tu si sabes por qué se escabulle a escondidas casi todas las noches? – pregunté con interés.

- Jeje, y luego dices que la cotilla es Rowena. Si lo se, pero no puedo decírtelo. Ese secreto no me pertenece. Pero te aseguro que no hace nada malo. Más bien al contrario...

- Está bien, si tu confías en el, no tengo más remedio que creerte. Pero le estaré vigilando, por si acaso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R&R, please.

Gracias por leer.


	27. Boda a la vista, y algo más

_**CAP. 26 Boda a la vista, y algo más**_

Los días pasaban y con los días, se iban también las semanas, y los meses. Antes de lo esperado, llegó el mes de mayo. Un mes precioso para aquellos que amamos las plantas y las flores. El clima en Inglaterra es muy húmedo, y si a esto le añadimos el aumento de temperatura propio de estos meses, el resultado son campos verdes y llenos de vida por doquier.

Lo único malo era que las materias que estudiábamos se complicaban cada vez mas. Pero yo decidí no excederme: haría mi mayor esfuerzo a la hora de estudiar, pero no dejaría que los estudios controlasen mi vida. No quería volver a enfermar, como me ocurrió a principios de curso.

De todos modos, el estrés era inevitable. Incluso Rowena estaba algo histérica esos días. Yo, por mi parte, no me encontraba muy bien: tenía mareos, y me sentía un poco débil. Aún así, no me sentía tan mal como para no seguir con mi rutina.

Godric y yo retomamos nuestras escapaditas al lago al atardecer. El paisaje era más hermoso aún de lo acostumbrado.

- Me encanta este lugar – dijo Godric – Oye, ¿qué te parece si construimos una casa aquí cuando nos casemos?

Esta proposición me tomó tan de sorpresa que casi me caigo de espaldas.

- Godric, ¿no te parece un poco pronto para pensar en eso? – respondí.

- Pues no.

- Pero si apenas llevamos unos meses juntos...

- Para mi es suficiente. Tengo muy claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Yo también – dije, y le besé.

En ese beso intenté transmitirle todo lo que sentía por el. El se limitó a sonreír, y cuando nos separamos, sacó algo de un bolsillo.

- Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo, tomando mi mano, y colocando en mi dedo un precioso anillo de compromiso.

Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Me quedé paralizada, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Godric se puso algo nervioso por mi tardanza en contestar, hasta que logré reaccionar.

- Claro que si. – respondí, abrazándole con fuerza – Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Ya eran más de las doce de la noche cuando emprendimos el camino de vuelta al castillo.

- ¿Qué te parece si fijamos la fecha para dentro de dos meses? – preguntó Godric.

- Pero eso es demasiado pronto... No habría tiempo de preparar nada... – respondí – Creo que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que acabemos los estudios.

- Está bien – dijo el, resignado – Al fin y al cabo, seis meses pasan enseguida...

En ese momento llegamos al 2º piso.

- Hasta mañana, preciosa – se despidió dándome un beso.

- Buenas noches – contesté – Que sueñes con cosas bonitas.

El camino hacia mi habitación lo hice como flotando sobre una nube. Al entrar por la puerta me encontré de lleno con la cara de mi amiga. Al parecer estaba bastante enfadada.

- Hel, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas a estas horas? – preguntó – Pensé que te había pasado algo... Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo...

Como única respuesta le mostré mi mano, en la que lucía el anillo de compromiso que Godric me acababa de dar, lo que hizo que Rowena se quedara con la boca abierta.

- ¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es? – preguntó incrédula.

En ese momento Lucy y Sophie se acercaron con curiosidad, para ver de qué se trataba.

- Así es amiga: ¡¡ Me caso ¡! – respondí.

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Rowena, sonriendo. – ¿Por fin se atrevió el muy bobo a pedírtelo?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces a mi amiga le venció su lado cotilla.

- Se supone que no debería decírtelo, pero ya no importa: Resulta que Salazar me contó que Godric llevaba pensando cómo pedírtelo desde las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero al parecer, no se atrevió.

- Enhorabuena, Hel – dijo Sophie, con una sonrisa – Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Enhorabuena, guapísima – continuó Lucy – Godric es un buen chico, y se nota de lejos que te adora.

- Muchas gracias, chicas, de verdad. – respondí.

- Y bueno, ¿para cuando es la boda? – preguntó mi amiga.

- Para dentro de seis meses, cuando acabemos los estudios.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿Pronto? Pues Godric quería que fuera dentro de dos meses...

Esa noche las cuatro nos dormimos charlando sobre los preparativos de la boda.

En los días siguientes, estaba tal feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír. Lo único malo era que mis malestares empeoraron. Tenía mareos, y nauseas ...

- Hel, ¿por qué no te quedas hoy en cama? – dijo Rowena preocupada.

- No te preocupes, no es nada, ya me encuentro mejor.

- Oye, ¿a qué se deben estos malestares? ¿Te sientes enferma?

- Para nada. Me encuentro perfectamente, sólo que... Oh, Dios...

Entonces todo encajó. Esos síntomas... Pero no podía ser... Sí, claro que podía ser...

- Rowena, creo que estoy embarazada – dije, un poco asustada ante esa perspectiva.

- ¡¡Queee?! P...pero, es imposible...

- Te aseguro que no es imposible

- Bueno... ¿Cuándo se lo piensas contar?

- Esta noche. – contesté – No se cómo le sentará la noticia...


	28. Planeando el futuro

_**CAP. 27 Planeando el futuro**_

Las horas pasaban... le había dicho a Godric que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Quedamos en el mismo lugar de siempre: junto a nuestro lago.

Durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde estuve pensando en cómo darle la noticia... ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Le haría tanta ilusión como a mi? Pero... quizás esto no encajara en sus planes... A lo mejor el no quería ser padre tan pronto... Bueno, realmente, eso no disminuía mi ilusión: iba a ser madre. Iba a tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba...

Con este hermoso pensamiento en mi mente me dirigí al lago. Cuando llegué el ya estaba allí, sentado sobre la hierba, esperándome. Eso era una novedad, ya que el siempre llegaba tarde a nuestras citas...

En el momento que me vio llegar se levantó y vino hacia mi.

- Cariño, me dejaste bastante preocupado ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

- Verás... creo que es mejor que te sientes.

El obedeció, con cara de no entender a qué venía tanto misterio.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, mirando el sol poniente reflejado en la tranquila superficie del lago.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que ocurre?

- Esto... Lo que te voy a decir va a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre... Sobre todo la mía...

- Oye, me estás asustando. ¿Tiene que ver con esos mareos que has tenido últimamente? No será que... has vuelto a enfermar...

Vi la preocupación en su rostro. En ese momento me quedó más claro que nunca que me amaba, tanto como yo a el. Finalmente le miré y sonreí... a lo que el respondió con una mirada de extrañeza.

- Godric, yo... estoy embarazada.

Por un segundo su cara adquirió un color verde nada propio de el. Estaba claro que no esperaba esa noticia...

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos a ser padres.

Poco a poco su rostro recuperó su color habitual, y su expresión de perplejidad se fue tornando en una sonrisa. Vino hacia mi y me abrazó.

- Hel, esto no me lo esperaba... – dijo feliz - ¿Estás segura?

Yo simplemente asentí, y el me besó.

Realmente, le había hecho mucha ilusión enterarse de que iba a ser papá... Eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Empezamos a divagar sobre cómo sería nuestro hijo, si sería niño o niña, incluso empezamos a barajar nombres...

En esto se nos fue toda la tarde, y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había anochecido, y empezaba a hacer frío. Al notar esto, Godric se quitó su capa, y me la dio.

- Ponte esto, no vallas a coger frío...- dijo - Ahora tienes que cuidarte.

Ante este comentario, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye, que estoy embarazada, no enferma... – respondí.

Dios... con un novio tan sobreprotector como el, me esperaban unos laaaargos nueve meses.

Volvimos al castillo, y como siempre, al llegar al segundo piso nos despedimos con un beso. Pero esta vez fue diferente: fue el beso más tierno que me había dado nunca. Nuestro pequeño había reforzado aún más nuestra unión.

Después de esto, las semanas comenzaron a pasar a toda velocidad. Tanto Salazar como Rowena estaban muy felices con la noticia de que iban a ser ¨ tíos ¨. Lucy y Sophie también lo estaban.

Hablando de Sophie... al parecer mis sospechas sobre Demian estaban totalmente equivocadas: Sophie estaba muy feliz con el, y el ya no era tan reservado y misterioso. Salía con nosotros a menudo, y llegamos a conocerle mejor.

Esto me demostró que no se puede juzgar a una persona basándose en la primera impresión. Desde ese día traté de ser más amable con el.

En unos meses, mi estado se hizo evidente, y todo el mundo en el castillo se dio cuenta. Algunos me felicitaban, pero había otros que me miraban con desprecio. No era de extrañar: en esta época está muy mal visto ser madre soltera (incluso entre los magos), pero ni a Godric ni a mi nos preocupaba lo que pensaran los demás.

En cuanto a la familia de Godric, la noticia también les hizo mucha ilusión. Vinieron al castillo a visitarnos.

- ¡¡ Qué bien, voy a tener un sobrinito !! – dijo la pequeña Ariadna – Ya no voy a ser la pequeña de la familia. Tendréis que dejar de llamarme pequeñaja. – esta última frase la dijo mirando a sus hermanos mayores.

- Ni lo sueñes, pequeñaja – se burló Merric.

Comenzamos a prepararlo todo para la boda, ya que solo faltaban dos meses para que el curso con Merlín terminara.

Desde entonces comencé a plantearme más seriamente a qué me dedicaría después de esto. Hasta que un día lo decidí: me dedicaría a enseñar todo lo que había aprendido a las nuevas generaciones de magos. Recordé unas palabras que el padre de Rowena decía a menudo: ¨El único modo de conservar la sabiduría es trasmitiendo todo lo que sabemos al mayor número de personas posible¨

Les comenté mi idea a Godric, Rowena y Salazar. Me quedé bastante sorprendida cuando me dijeron que ellos habían pensado lo mismo.

- ¿Qué os parece si montamos una escuela de magia? – sugerí.

- No se, Hel... ¿crees que seríamos capaces de dirigirla? – contestó Salazar, dubitativo.

- Por supuesto que si – continuó mi amiga, entusiasmada – Somos lo bastante hábiles para ello.

- Si. Además creo que todo joven mago y bruja tiene derecho a aprender lo que nosotros hemos aprendido – dijo Godric.

- Pues no se hable más: fundaremos la mejor escuela de magia del mundo – accedió finalmente Salazar.

Le comentamos nuestro proyecto a Merlín. El pareció muy halagado con la idea de que quisiéramos seguir sus pasos.

- Me parece una idea maravillosa. Me alegra mucho saber que las futuras generaciones de magos tendrán un lugar en el que recibir una buena educación mágica. Si necesitan ayuda con este proyecto, estaré encantado de brindársela...

- Pues, realmente no sabemos en qué lugar construiremos el castillo, señor... – dije – Quizás usted conozca un buen sitio.

Merlín se quedó pensando unos segundos, y después nos guió fuera del castillo. Desde allí nos dirigimos al lugar que Merlín tenía en mente. Godric y yo nos miramos sorprendidos al darnos cuenta que Merlín nos había guiado a la orilla opuesta de nuestro lago, justo enfrente del lugar en el que nos reuníamos casi todos los días.

El lugar era ideal. Sería allí donde construiríamos nuestra escuela, con el lago a un lado, y el bosque del otro.


	29. El nacimiento de Hogwarts

_**CAP. 28 El nacimiento de Hogwarts**_

Desde ese día, comenzamos a trabajar sin descanso: por las mañanas teníamos las clases, y por las tardes, íbamos al emplazamiento de nuestro nuevo castillo, para trabajar en su construcción.

Quizás muchos penséis que tardamos años en construirlo. Pues os sorprenderá saber que solo tardamos un mes y medio. ¿Cómo lo conseguimos? Pues usando magia, por supuesto :D

Lo malo, es que yo ya tenía más de cinco meses de embarazo, y ninguno de mis tres compañeros me permitía hacer nada.

- Hel, déjanos esto a nosotros. No creo que el esfuerzo le venga bien al bebé – dijo Rowena.

- El bebé estará perfectamente. – respondí – Chicos, este proyecto es de los cuatro, y los cuatro debemos colaborar.

Finalmente, les convencí de que me permitieran ayudar. Eso si, solo me dejaban hacer las tareas menos pesadas.

Finalmente, la construcción estaba casi acabada. En realidad no estábamos seguros de si el número de aulas, y dormitorios sería el adecuado, puesto que no sabíamos cuántos alumnos tendríamos.

Nos preocupaba que nuestros discípulos tuvieran todo lo necesario. Fue entonces cuando se nos ocurrió construir una sala muy especial, una sala que apareciera para ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaran. La llamamos ¨sala de los menesteres¨. Pero debíamos evitar que los alumnos hicieran un mal uso de ella, así que la hechizamos, para que solamente apareciera ante aquellos que verdaderamente necesitaran su ayuda.

Salimos a los jardines, para delimitar los terrenos.

- Chicos, el bosque es bastante peligroso para los alumnos.- dijo Rowena – Allí habitan todo tipo de criaturas mágicas...

- Tienes razón, Row – respondí – Creo que deberíamos prohibirles ir allí...

- Yo no creo que sea para tanto... – dijo Godric – Nosotros hemos estado allí cientos de veces y no nos ha ocurrido nada...

- No seas bruto, Godric – contestó mi amiga – Nosotros somos adultos, y tenemos pleno uso de nuestros poderes, pero nuestros alumnos llegarán aquí y no tendrán ni idea de cómo utilizar la varita ¿Cómo esperas que se defiendan si les atacan?

- Está bien, está bien, como queráis.

Este asunto nos preocupaba especialmente, porque desde hacía unos meses, habían vuelto a aparecer criaturas heridas en el bosque. Lo que más nos preocupaba era que hasta entonces, nuestros intentos por atrapar al culpable habían sido inútiles. Cuando estábamos a punto de atraparlo, desaparecía.

Decidimos añadir ¨ciertas protecciones¨ a los terrenos:

. Colocamos una barrera para que nadie pudiera aparecer o desaparecer en los terrenos.

. Pusimos también conjuros ¨anti- muggle¨

Contemplamos por fin nuestro nuevo hogar terminado: Hogwarts, había nacido.

De camino al castillo de Merlín, íbamos pensando en un nombre para la escuela. Aunque parezca extraño, elegir nombre nos costó más que construirlo.

En esto estábamos cuando llegamos al pie de la escalera, camino de nuestras habitaciones. Fue entonces cuando nos fijamos en las feas estatuas de cerdos alados que coronaban los dos lados de la escalera.

Eran dos estatuas muy feas, pero tenían algo especial, que siempre nos llamó la atención, aunque nunca llegamos a saber que era. En ese momento, la misma palabra nos vino a la mente a los cuatro:

- Hogwarts.

Era un nombre un poco ridículo, pero fue el único nombre en el que estuvimos de acuerdo los cuatro...

En honor a este hecho, colocamos las estatuas en la entrada de los terrenos, a los lados de la gran verja de hierro.

--

Antes de darnos cuenta, ya solo faltaban dos semanas para terminar nuestros estudios con Merlín, y tres semanas para mi boda con Godric. Los preparativos iban viento en popa (Lucy y Sophie se estaban encargando de casi todo, ya que nosotros estábamos muy ocupados con la construcción de Hogwarts)

- Chicas, os vamos a echar muchísimo de menos – dijo Lucy un día, antes de ir a dormir, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sophie y ella habían decidido viajar por todo el mundo al terminar los estudios. Querían conocer otros tipos de magia, y ampliar sus horizontes. Por supuesto, Demian iría con ellas.

- Aún estáis a tiempo de venir a Hogwarts con nosotras – dije - Seguro que seríais unas profesoras excelentes...

- Lo siento, Hel – contestó Sophie con voz triste – pero ya tenemos otros planes de futuro.

No me explicaba a qué venía la tristeza en su voz. Lo cierto es que Sophie llevaba unos días bastante rara... Estaba distante con nosotras, apenas hablaba y se pasaba las noches en vela, y cuando conseguía dormir tenía horribles pesadillas... Rowena, Lucy y yo estábamos bastante preocupadas por ella. No nos explicábamos qué le podría estar ocurriendo. Nos dimos cuenta de que sacaba muy a menudo esa extraña caja que escondía bajo su cama, y pasaba horas contemplándola...

- A lo mejor esa caja se la regaló un ser muy querido, y se pone triste al recordarle... – sugirió Rowena.

- No se... – continuó Lucy – No me ha contado nada sobre eso...

- Bueno, creo que si queremos averiguar algo, tenemos que preguntarle a Demian. – dije - Después de todo, es su novio, y pasa con el la mayor parte del tiempo...

Dicho esto, nos dispusimos a buscar a Demian por todo el castillo. Finalmente le encontramos subiendo la escalera principal. Tenía una cara de preocupación que no indicaba nada bueno.

- Chicas, os estaba buscando – dijo - Necesito hablar con vosotras.

- Nosotras también te estábamos buscando – contestó Lucy.

- Estoy muy preocupado por Sophie – dijo el - ¿Vosotras sabéis qué le ocurre? Desde hace unos días me evita, y casi ni me habla... La noto triste, pero no se por qué...

- Nosotras tampoco lo sabemos, Demian – respondí – precisamente te estábamos buscando para preguntarte lo mismo...

- Vaya... – susurró – Pensé que a vosotras, que sois sus mejores amigas, os habría contado algo...

- Pues no... – dijo Rowena – Creo que lo mejor es buscarla y preguntarle directamente a ella.

- Ya lo he intentado, pero no me quiere decir qué le pasa... – contestó Demian.

- ¡Bueno, pues entonces, la convenceremos! – exclamé – Está claro que algo grave le pasa, y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.


	30. Secreto compartido

_**CAP. 29 Secreto compartido**_

Salimos a buscar a Sophie. Seguramente estaría dando un paseo por los jardines. Por el camino nos encontramos con Godric y Salazar. Habían estado dando los últimos retoques a Hogwarts. Después de todo, solo faltaban quince días para mudarnos...

- ¿A donde vais todos? - preguntó Salazar.

- A buscar a Sophie - respondió Lucy - Algo grave le pasa, y no nos lo quiere contar.

- Pues, os acompañamos. - propuso Godric - Después de todo, si le pasa algo grave, cuantos más podamos ayudar, mejor.

- Gracias, cariño - dije, y le besé - Eres un cielo.

Ante esto, Demian y Salazar hicieron gestos como de vomitar, a lo que Lucy y Rowena les miraron con cara asesina, y les dieron un golpe en la nuca.

Después de esta escenita, recorrimos todos los terrenos que circundaban el castillo. Finalmente encontramos a Sophie sentada bajo un árbol. Estaba llorando. Nunca la había visto tan preocupada...

- Sophie, tienes que contarnos por qué estás así... - dijo Rowena - Seguro que entre todos podemos ayudarte, sea lo que sea.

- No, chicos, de verdad. Esta es una carga que tengo que llevar sola - respondió Sophie con la voz entrecortada.

- No tiene por qué ser así - contestó Demian - ¿Para qué están los amigos si no es para ayudarse en los momentos de crisis?

Me pareció una actitud increíble por parte de Demian. Se le veía realmente preocupado, por ver a su chica en ese estado.

- Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero Demian tiene razón - continué - No podríamos seguir considerándonos amigos tuyos si no estuviéramos a tu lado en una situación difícil.

A los pocos minutos, parecía que por fin Sophie se había calmado.

- Está bien, os lo contaré todo. - dijo, con la voz aún algo quebrada - Pero sentaos, porque es una historia bastante larga.

Dicho esto, nos sentamos sobre la hierba, junto a ella, y empezó a contarnos su historia:

- Una vez os conté que provengo de una antigua familia griega, ¿verdad? Pues mi familia en realidad es tan antigua que se remonta a los tiempos mitológicos. Somos, una estirpe de guardianes, o más bien, guardianas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Rowena - ¿Qué era lo que guardabais?

- ¿Habéis oído hablar del mito de Pandora?

Rowena, Lucy y yo asentimos, pero los chicos no. Al parecer la mitología no es el tema preferido del género masculino... Así que Rowena comenzó a explicarles.

¨ Cuenta el mito que en los inicios de la humanidad los dioses crearon a la primera mujer, Pandora. La dotaron con virtudes como la belleza, la inteligencia, la gracia, la persuasión y la habilidad manual, entre otras. Pero Hermes (mensajero de los dioses, e intérprete de la voluntad divina) puso en su corazón la mentira y la falacia.

Todo comienza cuando Zeus le entrega a Pandora una caja. Esta contenía todos los males existentes (guerra, nfermedades, hambre...), y por ende, se le prohíbe abrirla; sin embargo, Pandora -quien poseía una gran curiosidad- hace caso omiso de la orden de Zeus y abre la caja. En ese momento, todos los males escapan y se alojan entre los hombres. Pandora asustada cierra la caja dejando un solo elemento sin escapar, la esperanza.

Desde entonces, las enfermedades, el hambre, las guerras… son males con los que la humanidad debe vivir. Lo único que nos queda es la esperanza, que nos ayuda a salir adelante cuando los males nos acechan. Si se volviera a abrir la caja, la humanidad perdería lo último que le queda: la esperanza. ¨

Cuando Rowena terminó su relato, Sophie volvió a sollozar. Cuando se calmó, nos contó el porqué de su preocupación.

- Las mujeres de mi familia somos las descendientes de Pandora. Estamos obligadas desde hace milenios a guardar y proteger la caja de Pandora, para que esta no se vuelva a abrir. Si se abre, el caos reinaría en el mundo.

Ahora comprendía qué era esa caja que Sophie guardaba con tanto cuidado, y nunca nos había hablado de ella.

- Pero, esa caja no tiene porqué abrirse – dijo Salazar – Nosotros te ayudaremos a protegerla.

Tras las palabras de Salazar Sophie volvió a llorar otra vez, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos.

- Es que aún no os he contado lo peor – continuó con voz quebrada – Las navidades pasadas viajé con mi familia a Grecia, a visitar el Oráculo de Delfos, ¿os acordáis? Pues el oráculo me hizo una predicción: Me dijo que antes de que acabe el milenio alguien me la robará y tratará de abrirla para sembrar de nuevo el caos en el mundo. ¿Os imagináis lo que pasaría si la esperanza escapa de la caja? Muerte y desolación por todos lados, tristeza… y lo peor es que nadie querría hacer nada para remediarlo, ya que nadie tendría esperanza… Además, desde hace unos días he estado teniendo visiones. En ellas veo cómo sería el mundo si se volviera a abrir la caja. Creedme, chicos, sería mejor morir que vivir en un mundo así.

Realmente, no sabíamos qué podríamos hacer por ella. Se la veía realmente desesperada… Y lo cierto es que no era de extrañar… llevaba una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Pero nosotros no íbamos a dejarla sola. No señor… La íbamos a apoyar en todo lo que hiciera falta.

- Bueno, Sophie – dije – No hace falta que te digamos que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea.

- Por supuesto – continuó Rowena, con una sonrisa, para tratar de reconfortar a nuestra amiga.

Los demás asentían en señal de acuerdo.

Lucy abrazó a su mejor amiga para darle su apoyo.

- Quien trate de robar esa caja tendrá que vérselas con todos nosotros. – dijo Godric.

Demian permaneció callado. Al parecer se había percatado de algo que los demás no.

- Habéis olvidado un pequeño detalle. – dijo con semblante serio - En dos semanas Sophie, Lucy y yo nos marcharemos muy lejos de aquí, y vosotros os mudaréis a vuestro castillo. Creo que la distancia será un problema…

Lucy le dio un pisotón al novio de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Y para qué crees que existe la aparición, bobo? – dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Si se presentan problemas, podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts.

Ante este comentario, Rowena, Salazar, Godric y yo nos miramos nerviosos.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? – dijo Sophie, al ver nuestra reacción.

- Es que… por seguridad, protegimos los terrenos de Hogwarts con hechizos anti-aparición… - dijo Rowena – Ya sabéis, para evitar intrusos.

- Pero no os preocupéis – dijo Salazar – También podéis llegar por red Flu.

Así continuamos planeándolo todo para cuando llegara el momento de ayudar a Sophie a proteger la caja de Pandora.

Acordamos que cuando hubiera peligro, solo tendrían que usar polvos Flu o un traslador para llegar a Hogwarts, donde el ladrón no podría encontrarles. Y en caso de que pudiera seguirles, ya no tendría que enfrentarse a tres magos, sino a siete.

- Pero bueno, aún quedan siete años para que acabe el milenio, creo que de momento podemos relajarnos al respecto. – dijo Sophie, ya mucho más tranquila.

- Si. Ahora debemos dedicarnos a terminar de preparar la boda del siglo – dijo Lucy sonriendo, mirándonos a Godric y a mi.

Las dos semanas que faltaban para que acabara nuestro adiestramiento con Merlín pasaron a toda velocidad, entre exámenes, preparar mi vestido de novia, los adornos,…

La madre de Godric quería que usara el vestido de novia que ella usó en su boda. Pero eso era imposible, por culpa de mis seis meses de embarazo… Así que entre Rowena, Lucy y Sophie se encargaron de hacer un vestido a medida para mi…

Finalmente, llegó el último día en el castillo de Merlín. Tras ese día, comenzaría nuestra nueva vida.


	31. El gran día

_**CAP. 30 El gran día**_

Nos reunimos todos los discípulos de Merlín por última vez en la sala de estudios, para despedirnos de nuestro maestro y mentor, y uno de los más grandes magos de la historia.

- Mis queridos muchachos, no ha sido mucho el tiempo que he pasado con vosotros, pero me he esmerado por trasmitiros todo lo que se. Ahora serán otros los que se encargarán de enseñar y preparar a las futuras generaciones de magos.

En ese momento nos miró a Godric, Salazar, Rowena y a mi, con una gran sonrisa.

- Ahora puedo retirarme tranquilamente, y descansar por el resto de mis días. Se que el mundo mágico estará bien en vuestras manos.

En ese momento, supimos que Merlín tenía total confianza en cada uno de sus discípulos, especialmente en nosotros cuatro, que continuaríamos con su labor.

Tras estas palabras, Merlín se retiró. Nunca más se le volvió a ver. Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de agradecerle todo lo que nos había enseñado.

- Bueno, ahora podrá retirarse y estar tranquilo. – dijo Salazar – Eso de ser uno de los magos más famosos de la historia debe ser agobiante. Siempre que hay problemas acudían a el, y todos querían que les enseñara…

- Si, y ahora acudirán a nosotros, como sus sucesores que somos. – dijo Godric.

Los cuatro nos miramos algo preocupados, ya que no sabíamos si podríamos sobrellevar tantas responsabilidades. Lo único que sabíamos es que las afrontaríamos los cuatro juntos.

Todos nos retiramos del salón de estudios para recoger nuestras cosas y marcharnos. Nosotros nos mudamos a Hogwarts, y Lucy, Sophie y Demian se quedarían con nosotros hasta después de la boda.

Finalmente llegó uno de los días más importantes para mi: el día que uniría mi vida al hombre que amaba.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, pero feliz. Rowena estaba histérica:

- No nos va a dar tiempo, aún tenemos que maquillarte, y peinarte. Chicas, por favor, daos prisa con las flores.

- Row, por favor, tranquilízate, estás más nerviosa que la novia, por Dios – dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento – respondió Rowena con lágrimas en los ojos – Es que, no todos los días se casa mi mejor amiga.

- Row, no te pongas así mujer – dije.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo – dijo con voz pastosa – Parece que ayer mismo éramos un par de crías, y mírate, ya te vas a casar.

Yo sonreí y la abracé.

Bueno, ya está bien de llanto – continuó, secándose las lágrimas – que la novia debe hacer esperar al novio, pero no demasiado, o pensará que lo has dejado plantado en el altar.

Dicho esto, terminaron las labores de peluquería y maquillaje. Ya estaba lista para caminar por el altar. Pero en ese momento…

- ¿Y los anillos? – preguntó Rowena.

- Pues tú sabrás. – respondió Sophie – Yo te los di a ti, porque eres la madrina, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡¡Cómoooo?! – exclamó Rowena desesperada – Pues yo no los tengo…

- Ayys, Dios mío, ¿y ahora que hacemos? – dijo Lucy.

En ese momento llegó Salazar.

Chicas, ¿se puede saber qué estáis haciendo? – dijo - Hace media hora que está todo el mundo dentro de la iglesia…

- Por favor, cariño, no nos pongas más nerviosas – le respondió mi amiga – No encontramos los anillos.

- ¿Qué anillos? ¿Estos? – dijo el, sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su capa.

- Si esos… - mi amiga se le quedó mirando un momento con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Pero cómo es que los tienes tu?

- Serás despistada… - contestó Salazar - ¿Ya no te acuerdas que me los diste ayer para que los guardara yo?

- Anda… Es verdad – dijo ella, un tanto avergonzada – Lo siento.

- Aaayys, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – respondió el, de forma indulgente, besando a su novia – Chicas, más vale que os deis prisa. Vais muy retrasadas y Godric está al borde del colapso nervioso…

Dicho esto, volvió a guardar la cajita en su bolsillo y se marchó.

La boda sería por el rito católico, ya que mis padres me educaron en la fe cristiana. Cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y comencé a caminar por aquel pasillo, vi a Godric al final. Estaba muy nervioso, con las manos a la espalda y miraba al suelo. En cuanto me vio, sonrió.

Cuando llegué a su lado me dijo:

- Me has dado un susto de muerte ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- Lo siento, cariño, es que hemos tenido algunos problemillas…

El me miro como queriendo preguntar a qué problemas me refería, pero yo le hice una seña, indicando que luego se lo explicaría.

- Por cierto, hoy estás incluso más bonita que de costumbre – dijo sonriendo.

Yo le iba a responder, pero en ese momento el cura comenzó la ceremonia…

Al poco rato, mis tres amigas lloraban a mares, y Salazar parecía muy aburrido ( los eventos religiosos no son lo suyo XDDD).

Sin embargo, Godric prestaba atención a cada palabra. Ni el ni su familia eran cristianos, pero quiso que celebráramos la boda por el rito católico, ya que él sabía que así yo me sentiría más cerca de mis padres en ese día tan importante para los dos.

Tras la ceremonia, fuimos a Hogwarts, donde el banquete estaba preparado.

Fue uno de los días más bonitos de mi vida, porque aunque mis padres no pudieran estar conmigo, tenía una gran familia con la que compartir mi felicidad.


	32. Preparando el primer curso

_**CAP. 31 Preparando el primer curso e Hogwarts**_

Tras la boda, teníamos que seguir preparándolo todo para cuando empezara el curso. Aún faltaban muchos meses, pero había mucho que hacer…

Sophie, Lucy y Demian, habían decidido quedarse un tiempo en Hogwarts para echarnos una mano con la preparación del primer curso que impartiríamos en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…

- Chicos, de verdad, muchas gracias – dijo Salazar – Nos estáis ayudando mucho.

- Es cierto… es mucho trabajo para que podamos llevarlo a cabo los cuatro solos – le apoyó Godric, perdido en un mar de pergaminos y papeles - ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí y trabajáis como profesores?

- Son muchas asignaturas las que hay que impartir, y nosotros cuatro solos no vamos a poder… - dije – Realmente, no podemos dividirnos para dar dos clases a la vez…

- Lo cierto es que es una buena propuesta – reflexionó Demian - ¿Qué pensáis vosotras, chicas? – preguntó mirando a Lucy y Sophie.

- Por mí de acuerdo – respondieron las dos a la vez.

Finalmente, nuestros tres amigos cancelaron sus planes de viajar por el mundo, para quedarse con nosotros en Hogwarts.

Tras esto, continuamos con nuestro trabajo.

- Muy bien, vamos a necesitar personal de cocina y limpieza – dijo Rowena – Para eso lo mejor son los elfos domésticos.

- Si. Hacen un trabajo muy eficaz, y no cobran nada – comentó Salazar, sonriendo, como si se tratara de algo muy divertido.

- Pues me niego en rotundo – dije, golpeando la mesa y poniéndome en pie.

Mis compañeros se quedaron sorprendidos por mi reacción.

- Si van a venir a trabajar aquí, lo harán cobrando - continué – Me niego a ser una explotadora laboral.

- Hel, cariño, ellos no quieren cobrar – dijo Godric – Jamás han cobrado por su trabajo.

- Pues yo no pienso dejar que eso siga así. – respondí.

Ese día fuimos a un pueblo cercano, llamado Hogsmeade. Rowena me contó que desde siempre ese pueblo ha tenido fama de ser el único pueblo en el que solo habitan magos.

Pusimos carteles por todo el pueblo, en el que indicábamos que necesitábamos elfos domésticos para trabajar en un castillo, ofreciendo un salario justo.

Al día siguiente un enorme grupo de no menos de 100 elfos domésticos aparecieron en Hogwarts.

- Hemos visto el cartel en Hogsmeade y hemos venido a ofrecer nuestros servicios – dijo uno de ellos, con una inclinación tan exagerada, que casi cae de cabeza.

- ¿Entonces la propuesta del cartel os interesa? – dijo Rowena.

- Ooh, por supuesto… Es solo que no entendemos una cosa: ¿qué es eso de ¨salario justo¨?

- Pues significa que os pagaremos la cantidad que queráis. –respondí- ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

El elfo respondió con una afirmación entusiasta.

- ¿Lo veis? – dije, mirando con suficiencia a mis compañeros, que negaban con la cabeza como indicando que me equivocaba – Ellos quieren cobrar. ¿Y bien, qué salario queréis? – continué, dirigiéndome a los elfos.

- El salario que consideramos justo es CERO – respondió la pequeña criatura, con una enorme y fea sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿no habías dicho que…? – pregunté, confundida.

- Que aceptaríamos un salario que consideráramos justo – continuó el elfo – Y lo que consideramos justo es CERO, ni una moneda, nada.

- Pero…

- Señora, ¿es que no piensa cumplir lo que dice el cartel? – preguntó la criatura, que comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Yo…

- Hel, déjalo ya – me dijo Godric – Si sigues insistiendo podrían tomárselo como una ofensa personal.

Finalmente, tuve que ceder. No me quedó otra opción.

- Está bien, quedáis contratados.

- Muchas gracias señora – dijo el elfo, muy contento – Trabajaremos duro, y si hacemos algo mal, nos castigaremos severamente…

- ¡De eso nada! – contesté – No aceptaré violencia en este castillo, ni siquiera contra vosotros mismos.

- Pero señora… - comenzó a decir el elfo.

- Pero nada. Es una orden.

- Si, señora – hizo otra inclinación y se marchó junto con los demás elfos a las cocinas.

Solucionado el problema del personal de limpieza y cocina.

- Ahora tenemos que repartirnos las clases – comentó Salazar, cogiendo la lista de asignaturas que habíamos elaborado – Yo me encargo de Pociones.

- Está bien, entonces yo me encargo de la Herbología – propuse.

- Yo de Transformaciones – dijo Godric, de forma entusiasta – Después de todo, nadie mejor que un animago para hacerse cargo de algo así, ¿no?

- Entonces yo me quedo con Encantamientos – proclamó Rowena.

- Yo puedo ocuparme de adiestrar a los alumnos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – continuó Demian.

- Yo soy muy buena en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – dijo Lucy.

- Y yo conozco a la perfección el cielo, así que puedo ocuparme de Astronomía – propuso Sophie.

Dicho esto, la mayoría de asignaturas ya estaban cubiertas, pero…

- Aún nos falta un profesor de vuelo – dijo Godric.

- ¿De verdad es necesario enseñar a los alumnos a montar en escoba- dijo Rowena – A mi me parece una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Cómo que una pérdida de tiempo? – contestó Salazar – la escoba es el medio de transporte principal de los magos…

- Además, creo que ya tengo al candidato ideal para esa clase… - dijo Godric, sonriendo – Mi hermano Merric lleva volando en escoba desde los cuatro años.

- Me parece bien, pero ¿aceptará? – contesté.

- Seguro que si. Es más, esta misma tarde le escribiré.

Ahora ya habíamos repartido todas las asignaturas, pero aún quedaban cosas por resolver:

- Hay algo que no tengo muy claro: esto será un internado ¿verdad? – dijo Demian - ¿Qué pasa si un alumno se pone enfermo?

- Para eso tenemos la enfermería – contestó Salazar, como si fuera algo obvio.

- Si, pero no tenemos enfermera que la atienda… -le espetó Rowena.

- Hel, podrías encargarte tu misma – dijo Godric – Conoces a la perfección las plantas medicinales…

- Si, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo usar hechizos curativos…

- Sophie podría encargarse – dijo Lucy – Ella es una experta en curaciones mágicas.

- Tanto como experta, no – respondió Sophie – Pero se curar la mayoría de heridas y enfermedades mágicas.

- Eso es más que suficiente – dijo Rowena – El puesto es tuyo. Además, el ocuparte de la enfermería no te quitará tiempo de tus clases, ya que la astronomía se imparte a media noche.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Sophie.

Ya solo nos quedaba un problema: teníamos que repartirnos a los alumnos, ya que serían demasiados para que pudiéramos hacernos cargo de todos a la vez…

Decidimos fundar cuatro casas en Hogwarts (una por cada uno de los fundadores, es decir: Rowena, Godric, Salazar y yo), y al inicio de cada curso repartiríamos a los alumnos nuevos en cada una de ellas. Pero, ¿cómo los seleccionaríamos?

- Yo solo aceptaré bajo mi tutela a los más inteligentes, a los que demuestren tener sed de conocimientos. – propuso Rowena.

- Para entrar en mi casa deberán demostrar temple y coraje – continuó Godric.

- Pues yo no pienso aceptar a nadie que tenga sangre no mágica – dijo Salazar – Además, tendrán que estar dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para lograr sus objetivos.

- Pero, ¿qué decís? Estáis siendo demasiado selectivos. – respondí – Yo en mi casa aceptaré a cualquiera que tenga ganas de trabajar.

Así quedó decidido. Y tras esto, elaboramos los escudos de cada casa, los cuales conocéis a la perfección.


	33. Noche accidentada

_**CAP 32 Noche accidentada**_

Una vez todo estuvo organizado, comenzamos a enviar lechuzas a las casas donde había jóvenes magos y brujas, informándoles de que habíamos abierto una nueva escuela de magia, y que recibiríamos las solicitudes de ingreso de todos los magos y brujas menores de 17 años. También explicábamos que Hogwarts era un colegio interno, que el periodo escolar era de 7 cursos, y que dependiendo de la edad y la experiencia de los alumnos, serían colocados en un curso o en otro.

Al día siguiente, comenzaron a llegar lechuzas con solicitudes de ingreso.

- Es increíble la cantidad de mocosos que hay en Inglaterra – dijo Salazar, desesperado al ver que las solicitudes no dejaban de llegar

Rowena le pellizcó fuertemente en la mano

- AAAAAYY, ¿a qué ha venido eso? – se quejó el.

- ¿Crees que esa es forma de referirte a nuestros futuros alumnos? – lo reprendió mi amiga.

- Está bien… Es increíble la cantidad de NIÑOS magos que hay en Inglaterra… - se retractó Salazar, sumisamente.

Los demás observábamos la escena y reíamos.

Salazar había cambiado mucho desde el día que nos conocimos. Al principio era frío, reservado… Pero poco a poco fue cambiando su actitud… Todos sabíamos que esto se debía, en gran parte, a la influencia que Rowena había tenido sobre el. Ella le daba el cariño que siempre le faltó. El pobre chico se había criado sin sus padres. Eso debió hacerle sentir muy solo a veces, aunque tuviera a sus abuelos. Por eso se protegía con esa apariencia distante. Pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que tanto Rowena, como Godric y yo, estaríamos siempre a su lado. Quizás la trágica muerte de sus padres a mano de muggles fuera lo que le hizo odiar siempre a esa raza.

Muchos de vosotros os preguntaréis, ¿por qué yo no odio a los muggles, si se trata de la raza que asesinó a mis padres? La respuesta es muy simple: Nunca he querido que mi corazón se inundara de un sentimiento tan negativo y destructivo como el odio, porque eso no es lo que a mis padres les hubiera gustado.

- Hel, ¿me estás escuchando?

En ese momento desperté de mis pensamientos, para darme cuenta de que Godric me estaba hablando.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, desorientada – Perdona, cariño. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos…

- Te decía que si se te ocurre algún modo mediante el cual los alumnos puedan llegar a Hogwarts…

En nuestras manos teníamos un nuevo problema. Necesitábamos un medio de transporte que pudiera transportar cientos de personas de una punta a otra del país sin ser vistos por los muggles…

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: El Expreso de Hogwarts aún no existía :D**

Estuvimos más de una semana pensando en ello, y dándole vueltas …

El único modo que se nos ocurría era montar trasladores. ¿Pero cuál sería el lugar más apropiado y seguro para ello?

Finalmente decidimos que el mejor lugar era un bosque a las afueras de Londres. Montaríamos los trasladores ahí, y pediríamos a los alumnos que estuvieran en el momento y lugar apropiado.

Este no era el mejor método, pero tendríamos que conformarnos hasta que surgiera algo mejor…

Una vez decidido el medio de transporte, solo nos quedaba enviar las respuestas a los alumnos que habían solicitado plaza para estudiar en Hogwarts, y esperar al 1 de Septiembre…para lo cual aún faltaban siete meses…

Pero para el final de mi embarazo no faltaba tanto…

Una noche no lograba conciliar el sueño:

No hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama, mientras oía la respiración acompasada de Godric junto a mi. A el nunca le costaba quedarse dormido… Con una sonrisa pensé que parecía mentira que ya hubieran pasado tres meses desde que dejamos el castillo de Merlín, tres meses desde que Godric y yo nos casamos… Ya llevaba nueve meses de embarazo. Nuestro hijo nacería en cualquier momento.

Entonces, sentí un dolor muy intenso en el vientre. Era como si el pequeño hubiera leído mis pensamientos… En unos minutos volví a notar ese dolor, pero esta vez fue tan intenso que grité.

Ante esto, Godric despertó tan bruscamente que se calló de la cama.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien, Hel? – dijo, cogiendo su varita y encendiéndola.

- Si, pero, creo que ha llegado el momento… - respondí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿El momento de qué? – preguntó, sin comprender a qué me refería.

- TU HIJO VA A NACER, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL. – contesté. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- ¡¿Queeeeeee?!. No puede ser…

- ¿Cómo que no puede ser? ¿Acaso pensabas que se iba a quedar dentro de mi toda la vida?

- De acuerdo, que no cunda el pánico… iré a buscar a Rowena y las chicas. - dijo dando vueltas por toda la habitación, tratando de vestirse, metiendo un pie por la manga de la camisa…

- Aquí el único que está entrando en pánico eres tu – contesté entre risas. Al verme sonreír se calmó un poco. - Es increíble que demuestres tanto valor a la hora de enfrentarte a hechizos poderosos, o a monstruos terribles; y que luego te vengas abajo en una situación así…

- Será porque nunca antes me había visto en una situación así... – respondió sonriendo.

Acto seguido, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a las chicas, las cuales llegaron enseguida, y me transportaron con magia a la enfermería.

Los chicos esperaban fuera.

- Tío, deja ya de dar vueltas, que vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo... – decía Salazar.

- Oye, algún día tu estarás en la misma situación que yo, y ya me dirás... – contestó Godric, que seguía caminando arriba y abajo por el trozo de pasillo que estaba justo delante de la puerta de la enfermería.

- Jeje, lo dudo... – respondió el ojiverde.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Rowena y tu no pensáis tener hijos? – preguntó Demian.

- Bueno, si, algún día, pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso...

- Ya, el día menos esperado te llevarás una sorpresa, colega... – le prevenía Godric.

- Si, las mujeres en estos casos son muy envidiosas – reflexionó Demian – cuando ven un bebé, enseguida quieren tener uno...

- Tíos, no me asustéis... – contestó Salazar, poniéndose pálido – Mira que si Rowena se queda embarazada ahora yo salgo corriendo...

- Salazar Slytherin, ¿qué acabas de decir? – gritó una voz desde la puerta de la enfermería. Era Rowena, que acababa de salir. Miraba a Salazar con fuego en los ojos.

- Ostras – dijo el, poniéndose aún más pálido – Nada, cariño, es que no me has dejado terminar la frase... iba a decir que saldría corriendo, a contárselo a todos... de verdad, me haría mucha ilusión...

Pero quizás Salazar Solo decía esto porque Rowena le tenía cogido de la oreja...

Mientras tanto, Godric se reía y Demian se revolcaba en el suelo, intentando no partirse en dos.

- A vosotros dos, ¿qué os parece tan gracioso? – preguntó ella, dirigiendo a los dos chicos una mirada que daba miedo, ante la cual, dejaron de reír.

-¿Row, cómo va todo? – preguntó Godric, ahora con semblante serio.

- Todo ha salido perfectamente. – dijo ella sonriendo – Puedes pasar, dentro hay dos personitas que quieren conocerte...

-¿Cómo que dos personitas? – preguntó palideciendo aún más que Salazar.

- Entra, y lo sabrás – respondió ella.

Godric casi se desmaya al ver que habíamos tenido gemelos (un niño y una niña), pero enseguida se acostumbró a la idea...

Al niño, decidimos llamarle Andrew, y a la niña, Dolly


	34. Hogwarts abre sus puertas

_**CAP. 33 Arrancando motores. Hogwarts abre sus puertas**_

Ahora no teníamos tiempo para nada... entre la preparación de Hogwarts, y cuidar de dos bebés, apenas podíamos descansar...

Cuando por fin conseguía conciliar el sueño, los llantos de mis ¨adorables¨ retoños me despertaban...

Por suerte, Godric me ayudaba muchísimo. Decidme, ¿es, o no es el chico perfecto?

Un día después de que nacieran Dolly y Andrew, llegó la familia de Godric. Mis suegros estaban encantados con sus nietos.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, la más emocionada era la pequeña Ariadna. Se sentía muy mayor, al tener dos sobrinitos :D

Merric decidió quedarse en Hogwarts, para ayudarnos con los preparativos del nuevo curso, ya que había aceptado el puesto de profesor de vuelo.

Y de este modo, como es inevitable, los meses pasaron, y llegó el 1 de Septiembre...

Godric, Salazar, Demian y Merric se marcharon muy temprano para preparar los trasladores, y asegurarse de que todo iba bien...

En efecto, todos los alumnos llegaron a Hogwarts sin ningún problema.

Los recibimos a todos en el gran comedor. Nos presentamos los cuatro directores, y presentamos también al resto de profesores (Sophie, Lucy, Demian y Merric).

Tras esto, procederíamos a la ceremonia de selección... pero aún nos quedaba un problema por resolver...

¿Cómo distribuiríamos a los alumnos entre las 4 casas? Ya sabíamos que lo haríamos según los requisitos que los cuatro fundadores pedíamos: valor, inteligencia, astucia y buen corazón.

El problema era que no podíamos saber cual de estas habilidades predominaba en cada uno de nuestros alumnos...

Entonces, a Godric se le ocurrió una idea:

Se quitó su sombrero y le lanzó un hechizo, que hizo que cobrara vida.

- Aquí pondremos cada uno una parte de nosotros, y así el sombrero será capaz de distribuir a los alumnos en las cuatro casas.

Así, Godric vertió en el sombrero su valor, Rowena su inteligencia, y Salazar puso su astucia y su habilidad para conseguir todo lo que se propone... y yo vertí en el mis sentimientos de lealtad y justicia.

Tras esto, Rowena hizo aparecer la lista con todos los alumnos, y uno a uno fueron seleccionados para una casa. Hubo algunos nombres que nos llamaron la atención... Uno de ellos fue el de Malfoy. Había dos nombres con ese apellido: Hades y Aracne. Ambos tenían once años, así que empezarían en el primer curso.

- He oído que su padre es un mago oscuro muy poderoso. – dijo Rowena - No se si hicimos bien en admitirles...

- Pues claro que si... – contesté – Ellos no son culpables de los errores de su padre.

- Además las artes oscuras no tienen nada de malo – dijo Salazar, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué me miráis así? – preguntó – Si se usan bien, no hay ningún problema... Lo malo sería usarlas para algún fin malvado.

Salazar siempre había tenido una opinión diferente a la nuestra, respecto a las artes oscuras, pero nunca lo había expresado con tanta convicción...

La joven Aracne Malfoy fue seleccionada para Slytherin. Se marchó con una expresión altiva y orgullosa a sentarse en la mesa que había bajo el estandarte verde y plateado.

Acto seguido le tocó el turno a su hermano Hades. El fue seleccionado para Gryffindor. Con aire solemne, se sentó en la mesa bajo el estandarte rojo y dorado.

Y después vino el nombre que más nos sorprendió

¨ Ariadna Gryffindor ¨

Godric se quedó sorprendido, y miró a su hermano Merric, en busca de una explicación...

- Oops, es verdad. Mamá envió la solicitud hace un par de semanas – dijo el mayor de los Gryffindors.

- Pues podías habérmelo dicho antes, ¿no? – contestó su hermano.

Ariadna se puso el sombrero, y saludó muy contenta a sus hermanos. Ellos le devolvieron el saludo, cariñosamente.

En ese momento, el sombrero seleccionador habló:

¨ No cabe duda, tienes un gran valor. Eres digna de pertenecer a la gran familia de los Gryffindor, pero hay algo más... En tu corazón veo la pureza que te hace merecedora de ser ... ¡¡HUFFLEPUFF!! ¨

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, ya que esperaban que Ariadna acabara en Gryffindor. Los más sorprendidos fueron Godric y Merric.

- Pequeñaja traidora... – susurró Godric, mientras su hermanita se iba dando saltitos, muy contenta, a la mesa bajo el estandarte amarillo y negro.

Yo no pude evitar reírme ante esa reacción de los dos hermanos.

- No te preocupes – respondí – La cuidaré muy bien.

Tras la ceremonia de selección, el banquete comenzó, y los manjares aparecieron por arte de magia en las cuatro mesas. La cena transcurrió sin incidencias. Por todas partes se oían risas y conversaciones animadas.

Cuando todos hubieron acabado, la comida desapareció del mismo modo que había aparecido. Sophie, Demian, Lucy y Merric guiaron a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes, y allí, les informaron de las normas del colegio, tras lo cual, los alumnos se fueron a sus dormitorios.

Yo me dirigí a las cocinas. Para felicitar a los elfos por su gran trabajo, con lo cual, los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas.

- Muchas gracias, señora – dijo Drang, que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo de elfos – Es un honor trabajar para una ama tan buena como usted.

Se alejó haciendo reverencias, y yo volví a mi dormitorio, en el que encontré a Godric jugando con Andrew y Dolly.

Ahora que ya tenían seis meses, no lloraban tanto, y podíamos descansar mejor.

Después de ese día agotador, llegarían otros días, aún más duros. La vida en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería comenzaba.


	35. Seis años después

_**CAP. 34 Seis años después**_

Es increíble como vuela el tiempo cuando las cosas van bien...

Después de nuestro primer día como profesores y directores de Hogwarts, todo fue como la seda:

Los alumnos estaban deseosos por aprender y eran muy respetuosos.

Al poco tiempo, cada uno de nosotros comenzamos a coger un cariño especial a nuestros alumnos.

Yo me sorprendí muchísimo con la gran habilidad de estos muchachos... Aprendían muy rápido. Especialmente había en la escuela tres alumnos que desde el primer día destacaron sobre los demás ¿Os imagináis quienes eran? Jeje, por supuesto, eran Ariadna Gryffindor, Hades Malfoy y su hermana Aracne. Pero esta última en lo que destacaba era en Defensa contra las artes oscuras... Tal parecía que las conocía bastante bien... Aunque eso era de esperarse, habiéndose criado con un padre que se dedicaba a ellas...

A medida que estos chicos iban creciendo, sus habilidades y sus poderes aumentaban...

Sin darnos cuenta, pasaron seis años. Llegó el último año que nuestros primeros alumnos pasarían en Hogwarts.

Sabíamos de sobra que este sería un año muy especial para ellos... ya que en Hogwarts habían pasado momentos muy felices, y al final de ese año, se marcharían para siempre...

Tampoco podíamos negar que los echaríamos de menos...

Yo, personalmente, echaría muchísimo de menos a Ariadna. Aunque desde luego, seguiríamos viéndonos muy a menudo, ya que somos familia

Salazar también tenía una favorita entre sus alumnos, la joven Aracne Malfoy, puesto que se trataba de su alumna más aventajada.

En cuanto a Godric, su favorito era el joven Hades Malfoy. Al contrario que su hermana, era un muchacho amable y atento, y no mostraba el interés de esta por las artes oscuras... Tal pareciera que no deseaba seguir los pasos de su familia. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que se llevaba muy mal con su hermana Aracne... Desde que empezaron en Hogwarts se trataban como dos extraños, y a veces, incluso peleaban... Más de una vez, Godric y Salazar trataron de averiguar qué problema había entre ellos, pero cuando les preguntaban, ellos simplemente decían que eran ¨ asuntos de familia¨

En fin... Como todos los años, llegó el uno de septiembre, y todo estaba listo para recibir a nuestros queridos alumnos un año más.

Después de la selección de los nuevos alumnos, era el momento del discurso de bienvenida. Este año, me tocaba a mí, así que me levanté, y todo el gran comedor se quedó en silencio. Yo me sonrojé un poco. No acababa de acostumbrarme a hablar en público (y eso que ya llevaba seis años siendo profesora y directora de Hogwarts...)

¨ Aquí comienza un año más, en el que recibimos a nuevas promesas para nuestro mundo mágico – dije, señalando a los nuevos alumnos de primero – Pero este año también nos tocará despedir a unos alumnos muy especiales: a aquellos que inauguraron este colegio, y que fueron los primeros alumnos en pisarlo – los de séptimo (entre ellos, Ariadna, y los hermanos Malfoy) sonrieron con nostalgia, seguramente recordando su primer día en Hogwarts – Espero que aprovechen este último año, para llenarse de experiencia y sabiduría. Sé que les costará decir adiós a Hogwarts, al igual que a nosotros nos costará decirles adiós a ellos. En fin, solo me queda desearos a todos que este curso se cumplan todas vuestras expectativas.¨

Los alumnos aplaudieron, y yo me senté sonriendo. A mi lado, sentados entre Godric y yo, estaban Dolly y Andrew, que ya tenían seis añitos, y aplaudían contentos las palabras de su mami. Ese era el primer año que asistieron a la ceremonia de inauguración del curso, y estaban muy contentos. Jeje, se sentían muy importantes, sentados a la mesa de los profesores

Al poco rato, comenzaron a bostezar, muertos de sueño.

- Me parece que ya es hora de llevar a estos dos a la cama – dijo Godric, sonriendo.

Cogió en brazos a Andrew, y yo a Dolly. Todos estábamos muy cansados: para nosotros, el uno de septiembre siempre era el día más largo y duro del año.

Al día siguiente, comenzaron las clases.

A las ocho y media de la mañana, me dirigí a los invernaderos para la primera clase de Herbología del curso, que sería con los de séptimo.

Al llegar me encontré con un grupo de chavales adormilados y ojerosos...

- Chicos, ya se que es duro comenzar el curso - dije, al ver que tres alumnos se estaban quedando dormidos en mitad de la clase - Pero haced un esfuerzo por mantener la atención, por favor. Vamos a trabajar con plantas muy peligrosas y no quiero que halla ningún accidente, ¿de acuerdo?

Fue una clase bastante decepcionante, la verdad. Los únicos que consiguieron transplantar correctamente una tentácula venenosa fueron Ariadna y el joven Malfoy.

Resignada, volví al castillo para preparar la siguiente clase. Por un pasillo, me encontré con Salazar, que también llevaba cara de no haber conseguido mucho de sus alumnos ese día...

- ¿Qué tal la primera clase? – pregunté.

- Un desastre – respondió – A dos alumnos les ha explotado la poción del sueño en la cara. He tenido que mandarlos a la enfermería. Sophie debe estar atendiéndoles ahora.

- Pues una tentácula venenosa casi se come a tres de los míos...

Así transcurrió el día... Por suerte, en las siguientes clases los alumnos ya estaban despiertos...

Si señor, así es un día normal en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ¬¬


	36. El ayudante del profesor de pociones

_**CAP. 35 El ayudante del profesor de pociones**_

Una tarde, después de las clases, le pedí a Ariadna que me acompañara a los invernaderos, para buscar algunas plantas medicinales que Sophie me había pedido para la enfermería.

Mientras íbamos charlando por los jardines, camino al invernadero 2, oímos unas voces conocidas que provenían de los límites del bosque prohibido. Nos acercamos con curiosidad, para ver de quién se trataba (Dios, se me está pegando lo cotilla de Rowena ¬¬)

Entonces reconocimos las voces: Eran Godric y Hades Malfoy.

- Muy bien, Hades, ¿qué querías decirme?

- Bueno, profesor, más bien quería hacerle una pregunta...

- Tú dirás...

- ¿Cree que después de este curso, yo podría quedarme trabajando en Hogwarts?

Tanto Godric, como Ary y yo, nos quedamos muy sorprendidos con la pregunta de Hades...

- ¿Por qué quieres quedarte trabajando aquí? ¿No piensas volver con tu familia después de este curso? – preguntó Godric

- No – respondió el muchacho, de forma tajante – No pienso volver a esa casa nunca más.

En la voz del muchacho había reproche y a la vez, mucha tristeza.

Godric lo notó, y trató de averiguar el motivo.

- ¿Qué problemas tienes en casa? ¿Por qué no quieres volver allí?

- Porque ese no es mi hogar – respondió el joven Malfoy – Mi familia me desprecia, porque no quiero seguir la senda de las artes oscuras...

- Entiendo, ¿es por eso que te llevas tan mal con tu hermana?

El muchacho asintió como respuesta.

- Muy bien, hablaré con el resto de los profesores para intentar encontrar una solución, aunque no te aseguro que puedas quedarte aquí. Todos los puestos están ocupados...

En ese momento, Ary y yo salimos de nuestro escondite. Godric y Hades casi se caen para atrás de la sorpresa.

- Pero ¿qué hacíais ahí las dos? – preguntó Godric – Hel, ya veo que después de tantos años con Rowena te has vuelto tan cotilla como ella... Y tú, Ary, no me esperaba esto de ti. Vuelve a tu sala común, pequeñaja.

- No – respondió la más joven de los Gryffindors – Hades es amigo mío, y quiero ayudar. Y NO ME LLAMES PEQUEÑAJA. Por el amor de Dios, ya tengo 17 años.

Entonces a mí se me ocurrió una idea:

- Hades, ¿qué asignatura es la que mejor se te da?

- Pues, creo que Pociones. Al menos, es la que más me gusta...

- ¿Crees que serías capaz de desempeñar el trabajo de Ayudante del Profesor de Pociones?

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos...

- Pues, no lo se, profesora, pero al menos, intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible... – respondió el muchacho.

- Pues eso es más que suficiente – dije sonriendo – Hablaré con Salazar. Estoy segura de que no pondrá ninguna objeción. Eso si, tendrás que aplicarte al máximo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – contestó el, sonriendo muy contento – Muchas gracias profesora.

Acto seguido, Ary y el se marcharon a su próxima clase.

- Eres increíble – dijo Godric, dedicándome una sonrisa – Tienes una habilidad especial para solucionar los problemas de los demás.

- Por supuesto – respondí, sonriendo de forma picarona – Tu esposa es una mujer con recursos.

Esa tarde hablé con Salazar. Le pareció una idea genial eso de tener ayudante a partir del curso siguiente. Después de todo, la asignatura de pociones es una de las más difíciles de impartir (y de estudiar ¬¬) y no le vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda. Así, el joven Malfoy también podría ir acumulando experiencia, y ¿quién sabe? Quizás algún día llegaría a ser un excelente profesor de pociones.

Le di las gracias a Salazar por su colaboración, y me dispuse a marcharme, cuando una bolsita de terciopelo rojo se calló del bolsillo de mi capa. Era la bolsita en la que guardaba las monedas que me dio mi madre antes de morir...


	37. La pelea

_**CAP.36 La pelea**_

Le di las gracias a Salazar por su colaboración, y me dispuse a marcharme, cuando una bolsita de terciopelo rojo se cayó del bolsillo de mi capa. Era la bolsita en la que guardaba las monedas que me dio mi madre antes de morir...

Salazar recogió la bolsita del suelo.

- Hel, algún día vas a perder la cabeza por despistada – me dijo sonriendo, y me entregó la bolsita – Por cierto, desde que te conozco, siempre has tenido ese pequeño saquito de terciopelo contigo. ¿Se puede saber qué contiene?

La verdad, es que nunca le había dicho a nadie lo que contenía ese saquito (ni siquiera a Godric), porque era algo muy especial para mi, pero en ese momento, pensé que no estaría mal compartirlo con Salazar, ya que el era como un hermano para mi, y había pasado por una experiencia parecida a la mía...

Abrí la bolsita y saqué las monedas, mostrándoselas.

- Estas monedas me las dio mi madre, antes de morir. Las guardo desde entonces, porque son mi talismán. Siento que mientras las tenga conmigo, es como si mi madre me estuviera protegiendo...

Salazar observó las monedas unos segundos, y entonces se percató de algo:

- Oye, pero estas monedas, son dinero muggle – dijo - ¿Vivías en una aldea muggle?

- Pues si... – respondí.

- Valla, pues en estos tiempos, debe ser difícil para una familia de magos vivir en una aldea de gente no mágica...

- Bueno, en realidad, la única bruja de mi familia era yo –respondí– mis padres eran muggles.

En ese momento, la moneda que Salazar estaba examinando se cayó de su mano.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Tu eres hija de muggles?

- Si... Creí que lo sabías.

La mirada de Salazar en ese momento mostraba, además de sorpresa, rencor y decepción.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – preguntó con una voz fría que nunca hubiera imaginado escuchar en el.

- Bueno, nunca surgió el tema, además... ¿por qué le das tanta importancia?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – dijo, y a medida que hablaba, el tono de su voz aumentaba – Los malditos muggles asesinaron a mi familia a sangre fría, y ahora me entero de que tu, a quien consideraba casi como una hermana, eres uno de ellos...

Yo estaba totalmente perpleja por la reacción de Salazar. Nunca pensé que se lo fuera a tomar de ese modo.

En ese momento, llegaron Godric, Rowena, y los demás, que habían escuchado los gritos de Salazar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Godric, sorprendido por que su mejor amigo me estuviera gritando de ese modo.

- Pregúntaselo a tu mujercita – contestó Salazar en tono de desprecio – Al parecer tiene algunos secretos que contar ¿o es que tú ya sabías que es hija de Muggles?

Godric pareció sorprendido ante ese comentario.

- Pues no, no lo sabía, ¿pero por qué te pones así? En este colegio hay muchos hijos de muggles, y nunca ha supuesto ningún problema para ti.

- Sabes de sobra que yo siempre me opuse a que admitiéramos hijos de muggles, y de hecho, en mi Casa no he admitido ni admitiré a ninguno. Si accedí a que pudieran estudiar en Hogwarts fue por que ella me convenció – respondió Salazar, señalándome – Ahora me entero de que me ha tenido engañado durante todo este tiempo...

En ese momento, un gran número de alumnos se habían congregado a nuestro alrededor, sorprendidos por la escena que estaba teniendo lugar entre los directores.

Entonces me fijé en Rowena. Mi amiga miraba a su novio como si lo viera por primera vez. Desde luego, ella nunca hubiera esperado que Salazar hiciera algo así...

- Ya no aguanto más – dijo el ojiverde – Me niego a permanecer ni un día más bajo el mismo techo que esta ... SANGRE SUCIA ...

PLAFF

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Godric, que agarraba a su mejor amigo por el cuello de su túnica, después de haberle dado un puñetazo.

- No te atrevas a volver a insultarla – dijo Godric, en un tono que recordaba más al rugido de un león que a su propia voz.

- Solo he dicho la verdad – respondió Salazar – Y si estás de su lado, es que eres estúpido.

Entonces le devolvió el puñetazo, y empezó una pelea a base de golpes, sin varita. Por fortuna, Demian agarró a Salazar, y Merric a Godric, separándolos.

- Salazar, no cometas un error del que luego te puedes arrepentir – decía Demian.

Finalmente, los dos desistieron de la pelea.

Salazar se limpió el hilo de sangre que brotaba de su labio, y se volvió hacia Rowena.

- Me marcho de aquí – le dijo - ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Pero Rowena le miraba con tristeza y decepción.

- No – respondió ella- No puedo irme contigo, porque simplemente no comprendo tu manera de pensar. Y por supuesto, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que has hecho y dicho hoy.

A medida que mi amiga hablaba, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pugnando por salir, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Ella quería demostrar una fortaleza que en realidad no tenía.

- Muy bien – dijo Salazar, y esta vez había una gran tristeza en su voz – Entonces lo nuestro acaba aquí.

Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

En cuanto Salazar desapareció de nuestra vista, Rowena vino hacia mi, me abrazó y se deshizo en lágrimas. Su aparente fortaleza se vino abajo. Yo traté de consolarla como pude, pero me resultaba muy difícil, ya que yo misma estaba destrozada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al día siguiente, algunos alumnos de Slytherin abandonaron el colegio, y se marcharon tras los pasos del director y fundador de su Casa.

Desde ese día, Hogwarts no volvió a ser el mismo.


	38. Cuatro fundadores menos uno

_**CAP. 37 Cuatro fundadores menos uno**_

Una de las primeras alumnas en marcharse de Hogwarts tras la partida de Salazar, fue Aracne Malfoy. Ella, y un numeroso grupo de Slytherins decidieron no seguir en el colegio después de que Salazar se marchara...

El ambiente en el castillo era más tenso que nunca... Los alumnos cuchicheaban por los pasillos, preguntándose qué podría haber causado que los directores se pelearan.

Entre todos los profesores nos hicimos cargo de las clases de Salazar, lo cual suponía aún más presión para todos nosotros, ya que nuestros horarios estaban aún más apretados que de costumbre...

Era un jueves por la tarde. Salí del invernadero 3, después de impartir una clase agotadora sobre cómo transplantar mandrágoras. Mientras los alumnos de 2º salían del invernadero tras de mi, yo me disponía a ir a impartir la última clase del día: pociones.

Entonces vi acercarse por los jardines a Godric.

- Hola, princesa, ¿qué tal el día? – dijo sonriendo.

- Agotador – respondí, intentando devolver la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la aldea, a dar una vuelta? – propuso – Así te despejas un rato...

- Lo siento, amor, pero no puedo... Aún me queda una clase por dar...

- Pero yo creía que esta era tu última... Ah, es verdad... hoy te toca a ti dar la clase de pociones. – contestó un poco decepcionado – Está bien, pues entonces te acompaño a las mazmorras. De todas formas, hoy ya no tengo nada que hacer.

En su voz se notaba algo de tristeza. Normalmente, solía pasar sus ratos libres con Salazar. Después de todo, era su mejor amigo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las mazmorras, sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde están Andrew y Dolly? – dije, cambiando de tema para tratar de animarle un poco. - No los he visto desde el almuerzo...

- Merric les está enseñando a volar en escoba – respondió recuperando su habitual sonrisa.

- ¡¡QUÉEE?! - grité, entre sorprendida y preocupada - Pero si sólo tienen 7 años, es muy peligroso.

- No te preocupes, están en buenas manos – dijo, tranquilizadoramente – Además, te sorprendería ver lo bien que lo hacen. Parece que llevaran toda la vida montando en escoba.

En ese momento, nos detuvimos, porque oímos un sollozo proveniente de un aula vacía. Había un resquicio de luz que se colaba en el oscuro corredor, proveniente del aula en cuestión. Nos asomamos sin hacer ruido, y vimos que era Rowena quien estaba llorando, sentada en el suelo, en un rincón del aula.

- Pobre Rowena –susurró Godric- ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella? En este momento te necesita más que nunca.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de la clase de pociones.

- Gracias, amor. ¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero?

- Hoy no – respondió con una sonrisa picarona, y dándome un beso, se fue camino de las mazmorras, mientras que yo entré en el aula en la que se encontraba mi mejor amiga.

Al oír que la puerta se cerraba, Rowena levantó la vista y pude apreciar el lamentable estado en que se encontraba: estaba pálida, y tenía los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando durante horas.

- Row, me parte el alma verte así... No puedes pasarte la vida encerrada, sin comer, sin ver a nadie, llorando todo el día. Además, estoy segura de que Salazar recapacitará y volverá antes de lo que crees .

- Por favor, Hel, no nombres a ese idiota. Además, no estoy así solo por el...

- ¿Ah, no? – pregunté - Entonces, ¿por qué?

- Verás, es que... hace unos días... – se tapó la cara con las manos, y sollozó con más fuerza – me enteré de que estoy embarazada.

La última palabra que salió de su boca se quedó retumbando en mi cabeza.

- Perdona, Row, pero me ha parecido entender que decías que estás embarazada...

Como respuesta, Rowena solo asintió y siguió llorando. Llegué a pensar que si seguía así, tendríamos que salir de la habitación nadando.

- Pero amiga, eso es estupendo... – dije, sonriendo de corazón.

- No, Hel, no es estupendo. ¿Cómo voy a afrontar un embarazo, y a criar a un bebé sola?

En ese momento le di un capón.

- Auuch, ¿por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó resentida.

- ¿Cómo que estás sola? ¿Es que Sophie, Lucy, Merric, Demian, Godric y yo no contamos?

Rowena dejó de sollozar, y me miró sorprendida.

- Row, ser madre es una de las experiencias más bonitas que existen. Deberías estar feliz por ello. Y no vuelvas a decir que estás sola, porque NO LO ESTÁS, ¿entendido?

Rowena sonrió por primera vez en varios días. Se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó y dijo:

- Tienes razón, amiga. No puedo hundirme ahora. Hay una personita que depende de mi. Aunque solo sea por el, o ella (espero que sea ella) tengo que intentar animarme.

- Así me gusta – contesté, abrazándola – Esa es la Rowena que quiero ver, alegre y decidida.

- Oye, Hel, con tanto llanto, me ha entrado hambre.

- Pues a esta hora, la cena ya habrá terminado...

- Entonces, ¿me acompañas a las cocinas a buscar algo?

Así lo hicimos. Una vez en las cocinas, mi amiga se dedicó a devorar (literalmente) toda la comida que los elfos domésticos le prepararon, mientras yo la miraba con una expresión, que era una mezcla de sorpresa y asco.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, al darse cuenta de que la miraba – Ahora necesito comer por dos, ¿no? Además, hace cuatro días que no como en condiciones ...

Me parecía increíble que hace tan solo unos minutos estuviera tan deprimida... y ahora parecía feliz.

Estoy segura de que aún seguía muy triste por lo de Salazar, pero también sabía que todos nosotros estaríamos ahí para ayudarla a superarlo.

Además, ¿quién sabe? Quizás pronto Salazar recapacitaría, se daría cuenta de su error y volvería...


	39. Nacen las maldiciones imperdonables

_**CAP. 38 Nacen las maldiciones imperdonables**_

- ¿Rowena está embarazada?

- Shhh, no hables tan alto, que vas a despertar a Andrew y a Dolly – le reproché a Godric intentando mantener la voz lo más baja posible, para no despertar a los dos pequeños que dormían en la habitación de al lado.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero es que me ha sorprendido mucho... Así que por eso estaba tan deprimida...

- Si. Pensaba que no podría sobrellevar la situación ella sola...

- Pero eso es una estupidez. Ella no está sola, nos tiene a nosotros.

- Eso mismo le dije yo. Al parecer eso la animó bastante.

- Pues me alegro de que ya esté mejor – respondió Godric, con un suspiro, y su voz se volvió más seria – Al parecer, Salazar hizo la jugada completa...

- No digas eso... Yo se que Salazar quiere de verdad a Rowena. Le dolió mucho dejarla. Lo vi en sus ojos. Además, yo se que el no es una mala persona. Solo es alguien que ha sufrido mucho durante toda su vida. Se sintió traicionado, y eso le hizo enfadarse hasta perder los estribos. Estoy segura de que en un tiempo, cuando se calme y piense las cosas con claridad, volverá.

- Es increíble la habilidad que tienes para ver el lado bueno de las personas, incluso en aquellas que no lo merecen. No le guardas rencor a nadie.

- El rencor y el odio son sentimientos que no me gustan. Pero por desgracia, son los que más abundan en este mundo...

Godric se acercó por detrás y me abrazó.

- Por suerte en este mundo también hay personas como tu, que son capaces de borrar esos sentimientos con solo una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados, viendo la luna y las estrellas a través de la ventana de nuestra habitación. Entonces vimos una figura saliendo del bosque prohibido, y dirigirse hacia las puertas del castillo. Esto nos alarmó un poco, pero entonces la luz proveniente de las ventanas del castillo iluminó la figura y pudimos distinguir que se trataba de Demian.

- Últimamente, Demian ha vuelto a desaparecer en el bosque todas las noches... – dije, pensativa.

- No me dirás que sigues sospechando de el...

- No, no creo que tenga malas intenciones, si es eso a lo que te refieres... Además, ha demostrado ser un buen amigo. Pero es evidente que nos oculta algo.

- Lo se. Pero tendremos que esperar hasta que esté preparado para contárnoslo...

...

El tiempo pasaba y seguíamos sin tener noticias de Salazar.

Antes de darnos cuenta, llegó el último mes del curso. Rowena ya llevaba cinco meses de embarazo.

Los días transcurrían sin incidentes, de modo que era imposible presagiar que la predicción del Oráculo respecto a la caja de Pandora estaba a punto de cumplirse...

Un día, estábamos Rowena y yo dando un paseo por los jardines. El sol ya daba sus últimos rescoldos de luz, y se podían ver las primeras estrellas.

Mientras caminábamos, Rowena y yo íbamos charlando sobre posibles nombres para su bebé.

Entonces, nos cruzamos con Lucy, que venía del bosque junto con un grupo de alumnos de 4º. Acababan de terminar una clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Al cruzarnos, la saludamos, pero ella al parecer tenía prisa, porque no nos devolvió el saludo.

Pero lo más extraño era su rostro: sus ojos, normalmente llenos de vida, ahora estaban inexpresivos, y su sonrisa había desaparecido...

- ¿Le ocurrirá algo? No parece la misma – dijo Rowena, mientras veíamos a nuestra amiga entrar en el castillo.

- Si, desde que volvió ayer del bosque actúa de un modo extraño...

Ya había anochecido por completo, así que decidimos volver al castillo.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia nuestras habitaciones, oímos un grito, proveniente de la habitación de Sophie. Al llegar allí la encontramos en el suelo, inconsciente. Al parecer le habían lanzado un hechizo aturdidor.

Nos acercamos a ella y la apunté con mi varita

- ¨ ENERVATE ¨

Al recibir el contrahechizo, Sophie despertó. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, en ellos solo había verdadero terror.

- Sophie, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Rowena preocupada.

Pero la pobre muchacha no podía responder, estaba aterrorizada, temblando de pies a cabeza.

- Sophie, por favor, cálmate y cuéntanos qué ha pasado. – dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro para intentar tranquilizarla.

En ese momento llegaron Godric y Merric.

- Hemos oído un grito – dijo Merric - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Eso mismo estamos intentando averiguar – respondí.

Entonces Sophie habló, con una voz débil y entrecortada:

- Me ha traicionado. Me ha robado la caja de Pandora.

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó Godric.

Pero yo solo tenía a una persona en mente... Demian. Solo podía haber sido el. Había conseguido engañarnos a todos durante mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, como llamado por mis pensamientos, Demian apareció por la puerta, con una expresión de desconcierto total al vernos a todos en la habitación de su chica.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Su desconcierto se convirtió en preocupación al ver a Sophie temblando, sentada en el suelo.

Yo no lo aguanté más, y le apunté con mi varita.

- Sabes de sobra lo que ha pasado – dije, furiosa - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a robarle la caja de Pandora a Sophie? Nos has engañado a todos.

- ¡¡Cómo que han robado la caja?! ¿Cuando ha ocurrido? – preguntó, e intentó acercarse a Sophie, pero yo le corté el paso.

Entonces Sophie se levantó, y vino hacia mi, algo más tranquila.

- Hel, Demian no ha sido.

- Entonces ¿quién...? – pero en ese momento me percaté de que solo había una persona que no estaba en la habitación en ese momento: Lucy.

- Lucy me aturdió y se llevó la caja. – dijo Sophie, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos - ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Era mi mejor amiga...

Sophie comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Demian.

- Demian, siento haber dudado de ti – dije, tratando de disculparme.

- Tranquila. Por mi forma de actuar, es normal que sospeches. Pero te juro que jamás haría daño a Sophie. – dijo con voz seria – Si he estado en el bosque por las noches es por un buen motivo, y creo que ya es hora de que os lo cuente.

- Demian, ¿estás seguro? – preguntó Sophie. El simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces recordé una conversación que tuve con Sophie hace mucho tiempo, cuando empezó a salir con Demian. Por aquel entonces aún estudiábamos con Merlín. Sophie me dijo que ella sabía el motivo por el cual Demian desaparecía por las noches.

- He estado investigando algunos sucesos extraños que han estado ocurriendo en el bosque. Muchas criaturas actúan de forma extraña, otras aparecen heridas, y otras, simplemente muertas. Creo que hay alguien experimentando con los animales y criaturas que viven allí.

- ¿Desde cuando llevas investigando eso? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué no nos has dicho nada? – preguntó Rowena.

- Llevo investigando estos fenómenos desde poco después que llegáramos al castillo de Merlín. Helga, ¿Recuerdas ese pequeño tejón que rescataste?

- Claro, Silver... Un momento, cuando lo encontramos estaba malherido por una maldición... – dije, comenzando a comprender.

- Exacto. Ese pequeño tejón fue una de las primeras víctimas de esa persona que está experimentando en el bosque.

- Pero ¿qué es lo que pretende haciendo daño a las criaturas? – preguntó Godric.

- Creo que intenta crear nuevas maldiciones, maldiciones muy poderosas – respondió Demian – Y experimenta con las criaturas del bosque para comprobar sus efectos.

- Pero ¿quién puede hacer algo así?- dije, sorprendida y preocupada.

- Debe tratarse de un mago oscuro muy poderoso, porque no es fácil inventar hechizos y maldiciones... – razonó Merric.

- Demian, aún no nos has dicho por qué nos ocultaste todo esto... – inquirió Rowena.

- Porque sospechaba que alguien en el castillo de Merlín podía tener algo que ver, y si os lo contaba, podría echar abajo mi investigación... Aún así, no he logrado averiguar quién puede ser el culpable. Siempre desaparece cuando estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

- Oh, no... ¿creéis que ha podido ser Lucy quien anda detrás de todo esto? – preguntó Sophie.

- No lo creo – respondió Rowena rápidamente, y todos la miramos sorprendidos – Creo que ella es otra víctima...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté, mirándola extrañada.

- Desde ayer actúa de forma extraña. No es la misma de siempre ¿No os habéis fijado en su expresión? Creo que desde ayer alguien está controlando su mente.

- ¿Quieres decir que está poseída, o algo así? – preguntó Godric.

- No. Creo que la están controlando mediante algún tipo de maldición- razonó Rowena.

- Pero no existe ninguna maldición para controlar la mente de la gente... – dije.

- No, pero sabemos que hay alguien ahí fuera creando nuevas maldiciones. Seguramente esta sea una de ellas. – contestó mi amiga.

- Un momento, aquí hay algo que no encaja – dijo Godric – Si ese mago oscuro ya tiene maldiciones tan poderosas como esas, ¿para qué necesita la caja de Pandora?

- Para unir el poder que saldría de la caja con las maldiciones – contestó Sophie, en tono sombrío – De este modo podría crear el caos, conquistar ciudades enteras, países, incluso todo el mundo, si quisiera.

- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo Demian, alarmado – Tenemos que recuperara la caja cuanto antes...

Pero Sophie le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no es lo más importante ahora- dijo – Aunque ese mago oscuro tenga la caja, no podrá usarla todavía. Solo yo conozco el hechizo que hace que se abra. Lo que más me preocupa ahora es Lucy. La tiene en su poder, y no sabemos qué podría hacerle...

En ese momento, oímos una gran explosión procedente de los terrenos del colegio.


	40. Aparece el verdadero enemigo

Holaaaa. Bueno, bueno... parece que ultimamente bastante gente se está animando a leer esta historia. muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y dejais reviews.

En cuanto a la historia, las sospechas sobre Demian han quedado fuera de lugar. El chico solo estaba investigando.

Entonces, os preguntaréis quien es el malo o la mala de la historia. ¿Podría ser Salazar? Para averiguarlo, seguid leyendo.

Besitoooossssssss. Xao.

_**CAP. 39 Aparece el verdadero enemigo.**_

Decidimos bajar a los terrenos para ver qué había provocado la explosión.

- Row, tu mejor quédate aquí – le aconsejé a mi amiga – Puede ser muy peligroso, y en tu estado...

- ¡Pero qué dices! No me tratéis como si estuviera enferma. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma.

- Si tengo que echarte un conjuro inmovilizador para que te quedes aquí, lo haré – le advirtió Godric, apuntándola con su varita.

- ¿Ah, si, señor valiente? – respondió ella, en tono burlón – Inténtalo, a ver si tienes...

- PETRÍFICUS TOTALUS.

Al recibir el conjuro, Rowena quedó totalmente paralizada, con una expresión de furia en el rostro.

- Oye, ¿no crees que te has pasado? – le dije a Godric.

- Ha sido por su bien. – respondió el.

- Pues más vale que hullas muy lejos antes de que recupere la movilidad, porque en cuanto pueda moverse, te matará.

...

Bajamos hacia las puertas del castillo, donde ya se habían congregado un gran número de alumnos curiosos, que se habían despertado sobresaltados por la explosión.

- Pero bueno – dijo Merric, con fastidio - ¿Es que el toque de queda no significa nada para vosotros? Se supone que no podéis salir de vuestra sala común.

Entre los alumnos estaban Ariadna y Hades.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la más joven de los Gryffindor, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos con cara de preocupación.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera responder, una segunda explosión resonó, haciendo eco entre los muros del castillo.

Decidimos mandar a los alumnos a refugiarse a la Sala de los Menesteres, dejando a los prefectos al mando.

Después de esto, salimos a los terrenos, y vimos que las explosiones provenían de las grandes verjas de hierro, la entrada a Hogwarts. Eso significaba que alguien estaba intentando entrar.

Cuando nos acercamos, una tercera explosión derribó las verjas, levantando una gran nube de polvo y tierra, acompañada de una risa escalofriante.

Cuando la nube se disipó, pudimos ver la figura de una persona. Era una mujer, vestida con una túnica negra con el emblema de tres cuervos sobre una calavera. Ese símbolo era perfectamente reconocible: era el emblema de la Tríada de brujas oscuras.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Por si no os acordáis de la Tríada, en el cap. 4 expliqué quienes eran, así que no vendría mal echarle un vistazo a ese cap, ok?**

Nosotros nos pusimos en guardia al instante, preparando las varitas. Pero había algo que no encajaba... Se suponía que Merlín había acabado con las mujeres de la Tríada. Además, debían tener alrededor de 100 años (más o menos la edad de Merlín) Pero la mujer que teníamos delante aparentaba la misma edad que nosotros.

Entonces, la siniestra mujer habló:

- ¿Sorprendidos? Apuesto que todo el mundo mágico creía que la Tríada estaba acabada... que el viejo Merlín había acabado con nosotras... Oh, pero que maleducada soy, ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Éride, y soy la sucesora de la Tríada de brujas oscuras.

- No puede ser. Merlín mató a las tres brujas. – dijo Godric.

- Jajaja, eso es lo que todos creen. Pero antes de morir, la Tríada estuvo entrenando a jóvenes brujas para que continuáramos con su labor. Yo soy su alumna más aventajada – explicó, con orgullo.

Todos estábamos paralizados, realmente no sabíamos cómo reaccionar ante una situación así.

- ¿Has sido tu quien ha estado experimentando en el bosque, creando nuevas maldiciones? – preguntó Demian, expresando en palabras la sospecha que todos teníamos en mente.

- Valla, así que sabéis lo de las maldiciones... Al final va a resultar que no sois tan estúpidos como creía.

La situación era delicada. Esta bruja se las había apañado para romper los encantamientos protectores que habíamos colocado sobre Hogwarts y además, poseía maldiciones capaces de controlar las mentes, torturar y matar. No nos preocupaba nuestra propia seguridad, sino la de los alumnos, y también la de Rowena y su futuro bebé.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con la caja de Pandora? – inquirió Sophie, en un tono preocupado - ¿Y dónde está Lucy? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

Éride respondió con otra risa diabólica, e hizo un gesto con su varita y frente a ella apareció Lucy, flotando en el aire, inconsciente.

Nosotros nos dispusimos a acercarnos a ella, pero en ese momento, Éride apuntó a la cabeza de la indefensa Lucy con su varita.

- No, no. Me parece que no os conviene hacer eso- dijo, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro – Un movimiento en falso y vuestra amiguita pagaría las consecuencias. Jaja, ha sido tan fácil hechizarla... Sólo tuve que esperar a que entrara en el bosque a dar una de sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y lanzarle la maldición Imperius sin que ninguno de sus alumnos se diera ni cuenta de mi presencia.

- ¿Para qué quieres la Caja? – volvió a preguntar Sophie - ¿Es que no sabes que de ella no puede salir nada bueno?

- Por supuesto que lo se – respondió Éride – De la Caja sólo saldrá caos, glorioso caos. Un mundo sumido en la guerra, muerte y desesperación es mucho más fácil de conquistar, ¿no creéis? Y si añadimos mis nuevas maldiciones a la mezcla...

Teníamos que hacer algo cuanto antes, pero no podíamos. No mientras siguiera utilizando a Lucy como escudo humano...

- Pero en mi brillante plan hay un fallo, un imprevisto con el que no contaba. – comentó la bruja oscura, con un dejo de decepción en su voz - Hace falta un hechizo para abrir la Caja, y quiero que me lo des. – esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Sophie.

- ¿QUÉ? Ni loca. – respondió ella – Eso significaría el fin del mundo...

- ¿Y qué es más importante para ti? ¿El mundo, o la vida de tu amiguita? – al decir esto, Éride llevó la punta de su varita al cuello de Sophie – Os daré tiempo para pensarlo. Os espero a media noche en el bosque. Y ya sabéis, no intentéis nada extraño si queréis que vuestra amiguita siga respirando.

Dicho esto, desapareció sin dejar rastro, llevándose consigo a Lucy.


	41. Un reencuentro

_**CAP. 40 Un reencuentro**_

Sophie se encontraba entre la espada y la pared: en sus manos estaba la vida de su mejor amiga, y la destrucción del mundo. Tenía que tomar una decisión muy difícil. No obstante, me sorprendió la entereza que mostró en un momento tan duro...

- Chicos, por favor, aconsejadme – pidió – No quiero tomar una decisión precipitada de la que luego me pueda arrepentir...

- Bueno, lo que está claro es que no puede abrir la caja, puesto que no conoce el conjuro. Luego, nuestra principal prioridad es rescatar a Lucy – dijo Godric.

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó su hermano.

- Un momento, chicos, no tan rápido – dije – Estoy de acuerdo en que la prioridad es Lucy, pero tampoco podemos dejar la Caja de Pandora en sus manos... Sophie, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que Éride llegue a descifrar el conjuro que la abre?

- Es posible – respondió ella – Aunque le llevaría bastante tiempo. Necesitamos un plan para recuperar a Lucy y la caja.

- ¿Y si le das un hechizo falso? – propuso Demian.

- Se daría cuenta enseguida – le contradijo Sophie.

- Pero al menos nos serviría para ganar algo de tiempo para rescatar a Lucy – razonó Godric.

- Es arriesgado, pero puede funcionar – contesté - Además, no tenemos un plan mejor, ¿no?

- Entonces, no se hable más. – dijo Sophie – Vámonos.

Nos dispusimos a marchar hacia el bosque cuando oímos una voz conocida, detrás de nosotros.

- Pero aún falta una hora para la media noche.

Nos volvimos, sorprendidos para ver que efectivamente, quien había hablado era Salazar. Al parecer había estado escuchando toda nuestra conversación con Éride.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Demian, tan sorprendido como los demás.

- Bueno, tuve el extraño presentimiento de que algo malo estaba apunto de pasar aquí, así que decidí volver. Por lo visto, he llegado justo a tiempo – añadió sonriendo.

Entonces me miró, y su expresión se volvió seria y llena de culpa.

- Hel, respecto a lo que te dije antes de marcharme...

- Está olvidado – respondí sonriendo – Lo que importa es que has vuelto con nosotros.

- Pero te dije cosas horribles.

- ¡Bah!, los hermanos a veces discuten, y luego siempre hacen las paces.

Dicho esto, me dio un abrazo, y todo lo pasado, quedó atrás.

Después se dirigió a Godric, recordando el lamentable espectáculo de pelea al estilo muggle que dieron antes de que se marchara. Le tendió la mano, en gesto de paz, y Godric se la estrechó, recuperando así a su mejor amigo.

Entonces Salazar comenzó a buscar con la mirada a alguien que no estaba ahí; alguien muy importante para el...

- ¿Dónde está Rowena? – preguntó.

Yo no sabía muy bien cómo explicarle la situación de mi amiga.

- Verás, esto...

En ese momento, un grito de escalofriante se oyó a través de los terrenos.

- ¡GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, VE REZANDO TODO LO QUE SEPAS, PORQUE CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA...!

Por los jardines, vimos legar a una enfurecida y despeinada Rowena, que venía dispuesta a matar a Godric por haberla inmovilizado. Pero al ver a Salazar, se quedó muda de repente.

El se acercó para abrazarla, pero en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca ella le dio una bofetada.

- ¡Auch! Menudo recibimiento... – se quejó el.

- ¡¿Qué esperabas, después de haberte largado durante casi seis meses?! Ni siquiera me escribiste. No sabía qué había sido de ti. – contestó ella, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

El agachó la cabeza con pesar.

- Intenta entenderme, Row. No podía volver. Estaba muy avergonzado por la forma en que me marché... Pero sabes que te quiero, y que nada me dolió más que separarme de ti.

Rowena parecía sorprendida por el comentario de Salazar. El normalmente era una persona muy reservada respecto a sus sentimientos, y el hecho de que ahora estuviera hablando de ellos delante de todos nosotros, la cogió totalmente desprevenida.

Entonces me miró, esperando un consejo, una señal que le indicara qué debía hacer. Yo simplemente le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Se dirigió a Salazar y le dijo:

- Bueno, supongo que si Hel te ha perdonado, yo no tengo por qué no hacerlo...

Muy contenta, abrazó a su ex-ex-novio. Al separarse el parecía algo extrañado...

- Oye, ¿has engordado?

Esto le hizo ganarse una nueva bofetada de Rowena.

- ¿Y eso a qué ha venido? – preguntó sorprendido, tocándose la mejilla, que ahora tenía marcados los cinco dedos de la mano de Rowena.

- Pues si, he engordado – respondió ella, ofendida – Pero eso es en parte culpa tuya.

- ¿Culpa mía? ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – preguntó el, casi tan ofendido como ella.

Viendo que mi amiga se disponía a gritarle de nuevo, intenté poner algo de paz.

- Row, cálmate, el que te alteres no le hace bien al bebé... – dije.

Al oir esto, Salazar abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿No le hace bien al QUÉ?! – preguntó.

Tardó apenas un segundo en relacionar el reciente ¨ aumento de peso ¨ de Rowena con la palabra bebé. Se puso pálido, y casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de que iba a ser padre.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Chicos, es casi media noche – dijo Sophie – El plazo que nos dio Éride se acaba...

- Tienes razón, deberíamos ir ya. – respondí.

- ¿Éride? ¿De quién diablos estáis hablando? – preguntó Rowena, que por primera vez en su vida, no era capaz de seguir el hilo de nuestra conversación.

Entonces caímos en la cuenta de que ella no sabía nada. Le contamos lo que había sucedido frente a las verjas de entrada, y también nuestro plan para rescatar a Lucy.

- Vaya, así que la Tríada aún existe... – dijo Rowena – En fin, tendremos que detener a esa loca cuanto antes.

- Row, esta vez tenemos motivos serios para pedirte que te quedes a salvo en el castillo – dije, preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a mi amiga – Esa chalada conoce maldiciones muy poderosas...

- Ya os he dicho que puedo cuidar de mi misma – respondió ella.

Godric se dispuso a inmovilizarla de nuevo, pero antes de que sacara su varita, ya tenía la de Rowena apuntándole entre ceja y ceja.

- Ni se te ocurra, porque esta vez no te salva ni Dios ...

Godric, cogido por sorpresa por la rapidez de Rowena, desistió de la idea de inmovilizarla.

- Row, por favor – dijo Salazar, en tono preocupado – No se trata solo de tu seguridad, sino también de la de nuestro hijo.

Rowena le miró y le sonrió.

- Confia en mi. Los dos estaremos bien.

Puesto que no había manera de convencerla, nos adentramos todos juntos en el bosque.


	42. El plan

_**CAP. 41 El plan**_

Ya hacía siete años que vivía en Hogwarts, y aún así, el bosque seguía poniéndome los pelos de punta...

A medida que nos adentrábamos en la espesura aumentaba la sensación de que nos observaban. Siémpre era igual: esa sensación era inevitable en el bosque. A lo lejos se oyó un aullido que nos puso a todos los pelos de punta... a todos excepto al temerario de mi maridito, que andaba por el bosque como Pedro por su casa. Es más, parecía encantado, y deseoso de toparse con alguna criatura a la que poder cargarse con su espada.

De pronto, una luz apareció a lo lejos, destacando entre los árboles.

- Debe ser Éride. - supuso Demian - Nos está guiando al lugar de encuentro.

- Bien, antes de seguir adelante, tenemos que trazar un plan - dijo Rowena.

- Ya tenemos un plan - respondió Sophie - Lo que ella quiere es el hechizo para abrir la caja. Lo que haremos será darle uno falso. Tardará un poco en darse cuenta, y eso nos dará tiempo para rescatar a Lucy.

Rowena se quedó un momento pensando, y de pronto, sonrió.

- Creo que tengo una idea - todos la miramos sorprendidos - Le daremos un hechizo que inmovilizará sus manos. Eso aumentará el margen de tiempo que tendremos para rescatar a Lucy.

- Gran idea - dijo Godric - pero hay una pega: si ella conoce el hechizo, nos descubrirá, y el plan se irá al traste.

- De eso nada, porque el hechizo que le daremos será uno nuevo, que nadie conoce, inventado por mi - contestó Rowena.

- ¿Cuando has inventado un hechizo inmovilizador? - preguntó Salazar.

- Nunca - le respondió ella - pero voy a hacerlo ahora mismo.

- Row, eso es imposible - dijo Merric - En crear un hechizo se tardan meses, incluso años.

Ella se limitó a sonreir, e hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y empezó a escribir complicadas fórmulas, y frases difíciles de entender.

Después de un minuto, seguía con la vista fija en el pergamino.

- Row, déjalo ya, no vas a conseguir nada - le aconsejó Demian - Además, se nos acaba el plazo que ...

- TERMINÉ - dijo triunfante mi amiga.

Los presentes, le dirijimos una mirada de asombrada incredulidad.

- Eres increíble. Solo tu podías conseguir inventar un hechizo en menos de dos minutos y en estas circunstancias - la elogió Salazar.

- Bueno, ahora hay que probarlo - razonó Rowena - ¿Algún voluntario?

Todos nos miramos, reticentes a probar un hechizo inventado en menos de dos minutos, aunque fuera de Rowena. Yo miré a Godric con ojos suplicantes, esa mirada a la que sé que no se puede resistir. El suspiró resignado y dijo:

- Está bien, lo haré yo.

Empuñó su varita y dijo el hechizo que Rowena le mostró.

¨DIGITUS AMORPHUS¨

Entonces, la mano con la que sujetaba la varita se abrió, dejándola caer. Y al parecer la otra mano había sufrido el mismo efecto.

- Funciona - dijo - No puedo mover las manos.

- Muy bien - contestó contenta Rowena - Entonces, vámonos.

- ¡Eh, eh, espera!, ¿y el contrahechizo? - preguntó Godric.

- Lo siento, no hay contrahechizo - respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa malévola - Tendrás que esperar a que se pase el efecto.

- ¿QUÉEE? Ah, ya entiendo. Esta es tu forma de vengarte por haberte inmovilizado antes, ¿verdad?

Ella respondió con otra sonrisa, confirmando las sospechas de Godric.

- Vamos, sabes que lo hice por tu bien...

Pero Rowena no le escuchaba, y seguimos nuestro camino. Por suerte, en cinco minutos el efecto del hechizo acabó, y Godric pudo volver a mover las manos.

Poco después, llegamos al claro en el que nos esperaba Éride. A su lado, de nuevo inconsciente, estaba Lucy, encadenada de pies a cabeza.


	43. El plan se pone en marcha

_**CAP. 42 El plan se pone en marcha**_

Me partía el alma ver a nuestra amiga así. El plan tenía que funcionar. Teníamos que sacarla de ahí como fuera...

- Parece que ya habéis tomado una decisión - dijo Éride, con una fria sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Qué habéis decidido?

- La vida de Lucy es mucho más importante - contestó Sophie - Te daré el hechizo que abre la caja.

- Estupendo - se regocijó Éride - Habéis tomado la decisión más sensata. ¿Dónde está el hechizo?

Sophie se acercó a ella y le entregó el trozo de pergamino en el que estaba escrito el hechizo de Rowena, rezando para que la bruja de la Tríada no descubriera el engaño.

Éride miró el trozo de pergamino y leyó sin pronunciar las dos palabras que había escritas.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Solo es esto? - preguntó sorprendida - Pensé que sería algo mucho más complicado...

- Eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo - contestó nerviosa Sophie - Pero cuanto más corto y sencillo es el hechizo, más defícil es de descifrar.

- Entiendo... Bueno, y ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Todos respiramos más tranquilos. Por un momento pensamos que nos había descubierto, pero había mordido el anzuelo.

- Solo tienes que apuntar con la varita a la cerradura de la caja y decir el hechizo.

Los demás estábamos en guardia, preparados para actuar en el momento en que dijera el hechizo.

¨Digitus amorphus¨

La varita y la caja calleron de sus manos, y soltó un grito de desesperación.

- MALDITOS, ME HABÉIS ENGAÑADO.

Rowena fue a recoger la caja, y de una patada apartó la varita de Éride. Mientras los chicos la vigilaban, Sophie, Rowena y yo corrimos hacia donde estaba Lucy. Intentamos quitarle las cadenas, pero estaban sujetas por un candado, cerrado mágicamente.

Lo probamos todo para soltar la cadena, pero era imposible, y el tiempo corría en nuestra contra. Éride no tardaría mucho en liberarse del hechizo. Probamos con Alohomora, pero no funcionaba.

Tengo una idea - dije - Si el Alohomora no funciona, ¿por qué no probamos tres alohomora a la vez? Eso aumentaría el poder del hechizo.

- Buena idea - dijo Rowena - Se ve que mi inteligencia es contagiosa - bromeó.

Mientras tanto, los chicos:

- ¿Por qué no la dejamos inconsciente, y ya está? - preguntó Salazar, sin ver la lógica de la situación - Ahora que tiene inmovilizadas las manos...

- No pienso atacar a alguien que ni siquiera puede sostener una varita - dijo Godric, y su hermano Merric le apoyó.

Éride soltó una de sus risotadas estridentes, causando una mueca de desagrado en los chicos.

- Ese acto de nobleza os va a costar muy caro - amenazó.

En ese momento, el hechizo de inmovilización perdió su efecto, y Éride saltó a por su varita. Una vez la tuvo en sus manos, volvió a soltar una risotada.

- Oye, ¿quieres dejar de reirte así? - dijo Merric, con cara de fastidio - Es tan desagradable como cuando alguien araña una pizarra.

Los demás asintieron, dándole la razón.

- Muy bien, veremos quien rie el último - dijo ofendida la bruja.

En ese momento, lanzó un IMPERIUS, que dio de lleno a Godric. El rostro del chico perdió toda expresión, y se volvió hacia Salazar, Merric y Demian, con la varita en alto, y su espada en la otra mano.

Los tres chicos, pillados totalmente por sorpresa, también sacaron su varita, y se prepararon para luchar contra su amigo.

Merric, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sacó además también su espada.

- Hermanito, parece que por fin vamos a tener una lucha como Dios manda, ¿no?


	44. El final de una historia que es el princ

Holaaaaaaaaaa. Este es el último capítulo de la historia :( Me da penita que se acabe...sniff, sniff

En fin, espero que os guste, y dejéis reviews, ok?

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**CAP. 43 El final de una historia que es el principio de todas las demás**_

Sophie, Rowena y yo decidimos probar suerte con mi idea de usar tres alohomoras a la vez, para liberar las cadenas de Lucy. Por suerte, el truco funcionó. El candado que cerraba las cadenas se abrió. No obstante, nuestra amiga seguía sin despertar. Sophie revisó sus signos vitales. Su corazón latía normalmente, y su respiración era regular.

- No os preocupeis, solo está desmayada - afirmó tranquilizadoramente Sophie.

- Sophie, vuelve con ella al castillo - dijo Rowena - Es muy peligroso que se quede aquí, y tu eres la enfermera del castillo, así que eres la más adecuada para cuidarla.

Sophie aceptó, aunque a regañadientes. Le parecía más adecuado que fuera Rowena la que volviera al castillo, dado su estado. Pero cuando mi amiga le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, Sophie no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Una vez Sophie se hubo marchado, llevándose a Lucy en una camilla que ella misma hizo aparecer, Rowena y yo decidimos ir a ver que tal les iba a los chicos. La escena que nos encontramos nos heló la sangre: Éride se había liberado de el hechizo de inmovilidad manual, y tenía la varita en la mano. Unos metros delante de ella estaba Godric, con una expresión vacía en el rostro. En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo estaban controlando. Esa maldita le había hechado una maldicion a mi marido. Sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mi. Pero eso era algo que no me podía permitir. En una situación así, lo último que necesitaba era que mis poderes se descontrolaran.

En el suelo, inconscientes y heridos, estaban Salazar y Demian. Solo Merric continuaba en pie, luchando a brazo partido con su hermano. Era un duelo de varitas y espadas. El problema era que Merric se estaba conteniendo, ya que no quería causar un daño demasiado grave a Godric, mientras que este, al no ser consciente de contra quien estaba luchando, peleaba sin reparos.

Con un agil movimiento de su espada, Godric hirió a Merric en el brazo que sostenía la varita, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. El más joven de los hermanos aprovechó el momento para lanzar un DESMAIUS, dejando inconsciente a Merric. Así acabó la lucha.

En ese momento, Éride nos vio. Se fijó en que Rowena aún llevaba la caja de Pandora en las manos. Soltó un grito de ira.

- ¡¡Tú, maldita!! ¡¡Seguro que todo eso del hechizo de inmovilidad manual fue idea tuya!! - gritó.

Rowena sonrió y respondió:

- No me culpes a mi de tu estupidez. Porque solo alguien muy estúpido podría caer en una trampa tan obvia como esa...

Ahora Éride estaba más furiosa aún. Levantó su varita y lanzó un CRUCIATUS a mi amiga. Pero ella estaba preparada. Con un encantamiento escudo logró repeler la maldición. Pero por desgracia la bruja oscura no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Continuó lanzando Cruciatus a mi amiga, hasta que el encantamiento escudo se rompió. Entonces, con una sonrisa malévola, Éride lanzó una última maldición tortura. Rowena, de forma inconsciente, se llevo las manos al vientre en un acto reflejo para proteger a su bebé, y cerró los ojos, preparándose para sentir el dolor que la maldición provocaría. Pero este no llegó. En su lugar, mi amiga solo oyó un grito, y sintió algo pesado caer a sus pies. Abrió los ojos temiendo lo que vería, y lo que vio fue a Salazar, retorciéndose de dolor por la maldición que estaba recibiendo. Al parecer, Salazar había recuperado la consciencia, y había saltado frente a Rowena para recibir la maldición en su lugar. Yo ya no soportaba más la situación. Con mi varita desvié el hechizo de Éride, que seguia torturando a Salazar. Ahora era mi turno de enfrentarme a ella.

- Row, llévate a Salazar, Demian y Merric al castillo - dije - Necesitan que Sophie les atienda.

Mi amiga esta vez no se negó. Conjuró varias camillas y se marchó por el mismo lugar que Sophie, llevándose también la Caja de Pandora. Ahora podría enfrentarme a Éride sin distracciones.

En ese momento, la bruja oscura apuntó con su varita a Godric (que aún seguía bajo los efectos de la maldición IMPERIUS).

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito - dijo Éride, de forma prepotente - Voy a acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

En ese momento, hizo que Godric me atacara. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de mi pude ver que el también estaba herido. No había salido ileso de la batalla con su hermano. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Sabía que Godric no me atacaría, ni siquiera estando bajo el efecto de diez IMPERIUS. Le miré directo a los ojos, que seguían inexpresivos. Alzó su espada, dispuesto a atacar. Pero en lugar de atacarme hizo algo que nos sorprendió tanto a Éride como a mi: se clavó el mismo la espada en el brazo.

Volví a mirarle a los ojos, que ya habían recuperado ese brillo característico, aunque aún seguían algo vidriosos. En unos segundos cayó inconsciente por el agotamiento de resistirse al IMPERIUS y por el dolor de su herida.

Éride estaba anonadada. Nunca nadie se había resistido a la maldición IMPERIUS.

- Vaya, no me lo puedo creer - dijo - Ha utilizado el dolor causado al clavarse su espada para salir del trance de la maldición Imperius. Este chico además de guapo, tiene agallas, si señor - continuó hablando, mientras se acercaba a el - Sería un desperdicio matarle... Creo que me quedaré con el para mi... ¨disfrute personal¨.

Ya está. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La ira que estuve acumulando durante toda la noche explotó. Mis poderes se descontrolaron totalmente, y un aura blanca, más potente que nunca, me rodeó.

- He aguantado muchas cosas - dije - ¡¡ PERO NO PIENSO AGUANTAR QUE UNA FULANA COMO TU LE PONGA UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI MARIDO !!

- Así que una esposa celosa, ¿no? - respondió - Veo que voy a tener que deshacerme de ti también...

Levantó su varita para lanzarme una maldición, pero yo fui más rápida:

- EXPELIARMUS - grité, y su varita salió disparada, para caer limpiamente en mis manos.

Desprovista de varita, Éride buscó desesperadamente un arma para defenderse. Lo más cercano era la espada de Godric. Vino hacia mi, y yo volví a lanzarle el hechizo de desarme. Pero mis poderes estaban descontrolados. El hechizo fue tan potente que lanzó a la bruja oscura contra un arbol. Éride se golpeó con tanta fuerza, que quedó inconsciente.

Por fin, había ganado. En ese momento, apareció de la nada una de las personas que menos esperaba: Merlín.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien, señorita Hufflepuff. Perdón, debí decir, señora Gryffindor - rectificó sonriendo.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no veía al que fue mi profesor.

- ¿Qué ha sido de usted durante todos estos años, profesor? - pregunté con curiosidad.

- He estado investigando, por supuesto. Logré encontrar la sede de la Tríada. Esa organización ya ha sido eliminada. Usted misma se encargó de su último miembro - continuó, dirigiendo la vista hacia la figura inconsciente de Éride - Aunque, me temo que las maldiciones que han inventado ya se han filtrado a la mayoría de los magos oscuros. Es algo preocupante, pero no es algo a lo que no podamos hacer frente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y miré a Éride. Una pregunta se me cruzó por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer con ella?

- No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo. La bruja oscura será llevada ante el tribunal del Wizengamot. Ellos le impondrán la condena adecuada.

Dicho esto, Merlín hizo un movimiento con su varita, y aparecieron unas cuerdas que ataron a Éride.

- El día que usted y sus compañeros me comentaron que construirían una escuela de magia, supe que el futuro del mundo mágico estaría en buenas manos. Ahora estoy seguro de ello.

- Espero volver a verle pronto, profesor - dije. El me respondió con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, desapareció llevándose a Éride aún inconsciente .

Entonces escuché un ruido. Me volví y vi que era Godric, que estaba recuperando la consciencia. Se sentó en el suelo, y se llevó una mano al brazo herido. Yo me lancé sobre el para abrazarlo.

- AAAUUCH. Cuidado, Hel. La cabeza me va a estallar... ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó. Al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado desde que le lanzaron la IMPERIUS.

De camino al castillo le conté toda la historia. Al enterarse de que fui yo quien finalmente venció a Éride, sonrió orgulloso.

- Esa es mi chica - dijo - ¿Y qué pasó al final con ella? No estaba en el bosque cuando desperté...

- Merlín se la llevó para que el tribunal del Wizengamot la juzgue.

- ¿Merlín estuvo en el bosque? - preguntó sorprendido.

Cuando llegamos al castillo fuimos directos a la enfermería.

Demian y Merric ya estaban totalmente curados, sentados en sus camas, mientras Sophie terminaba de curar a Salazar, y se dirigía a Godric para comenzar a curarlo a el.

Lucy ya había despertado también.

A la mañana siguiente, todos abandonaron la enfermería, totalmente recuperados, excepto Salazar. El había recibido de lleno una maldición CRUCIATUS, con lo cual necesitaría algo más de reposo.

Rowena pasó todo el tiempo cuidándole.

- Row, ¿por qué no vas a descansar un rato? Llevas aquí toda la noche - preguntó el ojiverde a su novia.

Ella le miró muy seriamente, y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te pusiste delante de ese hechizo? Esa maldición está pensada para torturar, pero puede llegar a matar si la recibes durante mucho tiempo. Si no llega a ser por Hel...

- ¿Y acaso crees que mi vida me importa más que la tuya o la de nuestro hijo? - contestó el - ¿Como crees que me hubiera sentido si os hubiese pasado algo?

- Pero...

- Mira, puede que odie a los muggles, y que de vez en cuando use las Artes Oscuras, pero puedes estar segura de algo: para mí mi familia siempre será lo primero. Y si tengo que ponerme delante de una manada de elefantes furiosos para protegeros, no dudes que lo haré.

Rowena le abrazó, feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

- Por cierto - dijo Salazar - Hablando de familia...

Cogió su varita de la mesilla junto a la cama de la enfermería, e hizo aparecer una cajita. La abrió, y dentro había un precioso anillo de oro blanco, con un zafiro en el centro, y dos esmeraldas a cada lado.

- ... ¿Qué te parecería convertirte en Rowena Slytherin?

Rowena abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Significa eso que ...?

El asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

- No estarás haciendo esto por obligación, ¿verdad?, solo porque estoy embarazada.

- Sabes que no. Y aunque lo hiciera por obligación, sería una obligación que estaría encantado de aceptar.

Ella sonrió muy contenta, y le besó.

- En ese caso, acepto.

El le devolvió la sonrisa y le puso el anillo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuatro meses después, Salazar se encontraba dando vueltas frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

- Calmate, Salazar - dijo Demian - ¿O es que quieres terminar de hacer el agujero que empezó Godric cuando nacieron Dolly y Andrew?

- Ya te lo advertimos, colega - continuó Gogric - Te dije que un día tu estarías en la misma situación...

- Si, si, ya lo se... pero dejad de darme la lata, ¿vale?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, y Sophie salió sonriendo.

- Ya puedes pasar, Salazar.

- ¿Ha ido todo bien? - preguntó preocupado.

- Perfectamente. Las dos se encuentran muy bien.

- Uff, menos mal... un momento, ¿las dos?

- Si. Tienes una hijita preciosa. - contestó Sophie.

Salazar sonrió muy contento, y entró a la enfermería, seguido de los demás. Se acercó a Rowena, y la besó en la frente. Ella le entregó a la pequeña. Lo primero que vio Salazar fue que era tan linda como su madre. Cuando la pequeña abrió los ojitos, pudo ver que eran verdes, como los de el.

- ¿Has pensado cómo la llamaremos? - preguntó.

- Me gusta Helena - contestó Rowena. Salazar asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la pequeña se había quedado dormida. La colocó en la cuna que había junto a la cama, para que descansara.

En ese momento, Andrew y Dolly entraron corriendo en la enfermería.

- Mami, papi, queremos ver a nuestra primita. - dijeron.

- Está en la cuna - contesté - pero no hagáis ruido, que está dormidita.

Los dos pequeños se acercaron a la cuna, y al verla Andrew dijo:

- Vaya, es muy pequeñita.

- Claro, porque acaba de nacer, tonto - le respondió Dolly.

Al ver a la nueva generación, recordé unas palabras que me dijo Merlín. Dijo que el futuro del mundo mágico estaba en buenas manos. Y en ese momento yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo. Incluso después de que nosotros no estemos, Hogwarts estará seguro con las nuevas generaciones.

_**FIN**_

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Aviso:_**

En unos días sale el epílogo. Va a tardar un poco, porque aún no lo tengo escrito.

En fin, espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo esta historia, al menos tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.

Besosss. Hasta el epílogo.


	45. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

Hola a todos.

Siento la tardanza con el epílogo de esta historia.

Lo que pasa es que he estado fuera de vacaciones y no he podido ponerme a escribir.

Pero no os preocupéis, que a lo largo de esta semana, estará hecho, ¿de acuerdo?

muchas gracias por seguir atentos a esta historias, y perdón de nuevo por la demora.

Besos: Araya-chan


	46. EPILOGO: Sacando conclusiones

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry... Se que he tardado más de lo previto en poner el epílogo, pero como veis, no he desaparecido. He estado preparando los examenes de recuperaión de sptiembre, y hasta ahora o lo he podido terminar. En fin, espero que el epílogo os guste y que la espera haya merecido la pena.**_

**_Besitooos, y a leerrrr_**

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**EPÍLOGO: Sacando conclusiones**_

_En la sala de los menesteres, mil años después._

El grupo que se hallaba allí congregado en ese momento escuchaba atentamente mientras Harry leía en voz alta las últimas palabras del libro.

¨ Y esta es mi historia, queridos jóvenes. He querido compartirla con vosotros, para dejar constancia de lo que verdaderamente fue la fundación de Hogwarts. No olvideis que la verdadera magia es la que vive en vuestros corazones.¨

Harry cerró el libro, y miró a sus compañeros. Llevaban tres días reuniéndose después de clase en la sala de los menesteres para leer el libro, y cada vez que acababan de leer, todos tenían la misma cara de asombro.

- Está claro que ni la historia de Hogwarts, ni la vida de los fundadores fue como siempre habíamos creído - comentó el ojiverde.

- Si. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Hufflepuff fuera tan poderosa que pudiera hacer magia sin usar varita? - comentó Ernie, con evidente orgullo hacia la fundadora de su casa.

- Siempre la hemos visto como la más débil de los cuatro - respondió Hermione - Y es muy posible que fuera la más poderosa.

- ¿ Y qué me decís de Gryffindor? - dijo Lavender brown - Siempre lo vimos como un guerrero frio y serio, pero resulta que también tenía su lado romántico.

Las chicas asintieron, y los chicos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos hubiera imaginado al gran Godric Gryffindor paseando a la luz de la luna con su esposa, o cuidando de sus hijos... Las chicas lo encontraban totalmente adorable **(jeje, a formar el club de fans de Godric XDDD) **pero los chicos (sobre todo los Gryffindors) lo encontraban bastante decepcionante. Especialmente el hecho de que casi se desmallara el día del nacimiento de sus hijos. En fin, nadie es perfecto.

- Ravenclaw tampoco se queda atrás - comentó Padma Patil - Yo pensaba que era una mujer tranquila, que centraba su vida en los libros, pero resulta que tenía un caracter de mil demonios.

- Y que lo digas. - la apoyó Ron - Era inteligente, centrada en los libros, y con un caracter que espantaba incluso al mismo Gryffindor... - el pelirrojo se quedó un momento pensando, hasta que llegó a una conclusión - ¡¡Eyy!! Acabo de darme cuenta de algo - exclamó, provocando que todos le miraran con curiosidad e interés - ¡Rowena era igualita que Hermione! Es una versión medieval de ella.

- ¿ QUÉ HAS DICHO, RONALD? - preguntó ofendida Hermione, echando chispas del enfado.

- Nada, solo digo que ...

- ¿ACASO INSINUAS QUE YO TENGO MAL CARACTER?

- Pues la verdad, no puedes negar que cuando te enfadas das miedo, como aquella vez que me atacaste con una bandada de pájaros...

- AQUELLA VEZ TE LO MERECÍAS...

Harry vio que Ron abría la boca para responder algo hiriente. Predijo que se avecinaba una pelea que no tendría nada que envidiarle a la segunda Guerra Mundial. Así que decidió poner paz.

- Chicos, dejadlo ya, ¿queréis? Por el amor de Dios, con lo que os peleais, nadie diría que lleváis un año saliendo juntos.

Esto dejó sin palabras a sus dos amigos, que agacharon la cabeza un tanto sonrojados.

El resto de los que estaban en la sala intentaba disimular una risita, hasta que Nevil Longbottom volvió al tema en el que se suponía que estaban enfrascados.

- Pero a mi el que más me ha sorprendido es Slytherin - comentó - Nunca hubiera pensado que fuera capaz de querer a alguien.

- Si, es increible que un mago oscuro como el, estuviera dispuesto a dar la vida por la persona que ama - respondió Susan Bonnes.

- Al final, resulta que no es solo un bastardo que odia a los muggles, sino un bastardo con buen corazón. - se burló Seamus Finnigan.

- Pues yo creo que en cierto modo le comprendo - dijo Harry.

Todos en la sala le miraron sin dar crédito a sus oidos. De entre todas las personas del mundo, quien decía esas palabras era precisamente Harry Potter, el Niño que sobrevivió, el Elegido, el asesino de Voldemort. ¿Acababa de decir de verdad que comprendía a Salazar Slytherin, un mago oscuro?

- Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? - preguntó Hermione.

- Por supuesto que me doi cuenta. No digo que esté de acuerdo con lo que hizo, ni con su odio irracional hacia los muggles. Solo digo que comprendo cómo se sintió, al enterarse de que sus padres habían sido asesinados sin motivo alguno. Al fin y al cabo, yo he sentido (y sigo sintiendo) ese mismo odio hacia Voldemort y los mortifagos.

- Pero Harry, no hay comparación - dijo Ginny, cogiéndole de la mano - El no tenía motivos para odiar todos los muggles.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

- Lo se, pero supongo que tantos años de soledad y odio acabaron por hundirlo en la oscuridad. Estoy seguro de que cuando conoció a los otros fundadores fue la primera vez que tuvo amigos de verdad.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nunca antes tuvo amigos? - preguntó Zacharías Smith.

- Es muy simple: Porque hablaba parsel. En aquella época la gente era muy supersticiosa, y no creo que nadie quisiera acercarse a nadie que hablara con las serpientes.

Todos le miraron un tanto avergonzados. No podían evitar recordar que casi todos ellos trataron a Harry de esa forma tan fria y cruel cuando estaba en segundo y comenzó a hablar parsel sin darse cuenta.

- En fin, supongo que es imposible saber exactamente que fue lo que le hizo inclinarse hacia las artes oscuras - continuó Harry - Pero de algo estoy seguro: alguien que está dispuesto a dar la vida por las personas a las que quiere, no puede ser realmente una mala persona.

Ante este argumento del pelinegro, algunos asintieron, convencidos. Otros simplemente callaron, sin saber muy bien aún qué pensar.

Después, unos momentos de silencio.

- ¿Alguien quiere comentar algo más? - preguntó Hermione, a lo que los demás respondieron con una negación - Muy bien, entonces, antes de irnos, me gustaría proponer algo.

Quienes se dirigían ya a la puerta para salir, se dieron la vuelta, interesados por lo que tuviera que decir Hermione.

- ¿Qué os parece si dejamos el libro aquí, para que las futuras generaciones de Hogwarts lo lean?

Las miradas esta vez se dirigieron hacia los hufflepuffs. Puesto que ellos habían encontrado el libro, y dado que se trataba de una reliquia de su fundadora, lo más justo era que ellos tuvieran la última palabra.

Los tejones se miraron y asintieron sin dudar (bueno, todos excepto Zacharías Smith).

En ese momento apareció un atril en medio de la sala, en el cual colocaron el libro con cuidado, antes de marcharse para la cena.

Harry, Ron, y Hermione fueron los últimos en llegar al gran comedor. En la entrada, se toparon con Draco Malfoy, y casi chocan con el.

- Mira por donde vas, Potter - dijo, en su tono arrogante de siempre.

Harry le respondió con una mirada asesina, pero en ese momento recordó algo.

- Oye Malfoy, ¿por qué no te pasas por la sala de los menesteres? Hay un libro allí que estoy seguro que te interesará.

Malfoy puso cara de sospecha.

- Si, claro. Voy yo y me lo creo... Seguro que es algún tipo de trampa - contestó el rubio.

- Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy.

Acto seguido, el ojiverde se dio la vuelta para entrar en el gran comedor con sus amigos. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy al final no podría aguantar la curiosidad, e iría a leer el libro.

- Harry, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle a Malfoy sobre las Memorias de Hufflepuff? - le reprochó Ron - En cuanto se entere de que está escrito por una de las fundadoras, lo venderá al mejor postor en el mercado negro...

Pero Harry respondió con una carcajada.

- ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de que uno de sus antepasados fue un Gryffindor?

Ron tardó apenas unos segundos en darse cuenta de a quién se refería su amigo: a Hades Malfoy. El único de esa familia que no estuvo en Slytherin.

- Jajaja, daría mi escoba por poder verle la cara en ese momento - contestó el pelirrojo - Pero eso no evitará que robe el libro...

Hermione soltó una risita.

- No, pero le he puesto un hechizo al libro para que solo un Hufflepuff pueda sacarlo de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry y Ron miraron a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos, como siempre, de su habilidad para pensar en todo.

En fin, después de todo, se trata de la versión moderna de Rowena, no?? ;)

**_FIN_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

Os ha gustado? Espero que si...

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, en especial a quienes han dejado reviews. Ojalá hayais disfrutado tanto leyendo, como yo escribiendo.

Se despide con un cordial saludo

Araya-chan


End file.
